KOTOR III: Revenge of the Sith, Part I: Aftermath
by Agent66
Summary: The next chapter within KOTOR told in parts bridging 1 with 2 and beyond. PART I After the Battle of the Star Forge, Jayden Korr aka Revan delves to find out who he is and makes the decision that will change the course of his life.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story in the KOTOR time line, involving both the casts of the first game, as well as the second game. This fic is completely different from the "Force of Echoes" story, that is still in progress at the time of this writing. This story will be based on my second playings of both games. For the original, I was a light sided male, involved in a romance with Bastila Shan. In the sequel, I was once again a dark sided male with an interest in the handmaiden.

Because this is a continuation of both of these games, there will be SPOILERS. If you have yet to play either, please be advised. Also, the same rules from my last fic apply to this one. If it wasn't mentioned in my game, then it does not exist within this story. Please do not leave comments about this.

I will be once again using the same sites for info as I did in FoE, but with more fact dealing with what is posted in the chronicles on the official Sith Lords site and that of game This story will possibily be in five parts. This first part will deal with the aftermath of the Star Forge battle and ceremony, leading up to Revan's departure into the Outer Rim and the Unknown Regions.

DISCLAIMER: This story is a work of fiction. No money is being made off this. KOTOR games are both trademarks of Lucas Arts, Bio Ware, and Obsidian entertainment. The name for this fiction is in no way (except for name of course) related to the upcoming film by the same name, which is also trademark of Lucas Arts.

**STAR WARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC**

**REVENGE OF THE SITH**

**PART I - AFTERMATH**

The galaxy had seen many things; many bad and horrible things.

It had seen the best of the best rise and fall; lead them to victory, only to turn on them later. It had seen the best of men and the worst. Some said it was fate, others said it was the Force. The Force had led these great men and women to their heights and then had brought them to their lowest.

There were many on that list, the list of the saviors who had turned to become their worst enemies, bringing others into their fold like walking into a store. The galaxy remembered, as did the Republic. But for some, for those special individuals, they remembered things much better. For one man, he remembered all too well and unfortunately for the Republic, he wanted revenge. He wanted to make the galaxy what it should be and he would have what he had spent half the year trying to achieve. Only one thing stood in his way.

One man that could possibly bring it all to an end.

But he wasn't worried. Either way, he'd have his revenge. This time, the fate of the galaxy wouldn't be decided by philosophy or politics.

This time…it was personal.

* * *

Most of the Republic had never heard of this new world, but when the Star Forge had been destroyed, when the evil dark lord Malak had been defeated, it was here where the fleets of the Republic armies landed. Everyone had been amazed at the beauty of the planet, of the ancient people that resided there. In a few days, the Republic would hold talks with these Rakatans, hoping to place this planet within the Republic alliance, even though the world was within the Outer Rim.

But the morning after the Star Forge victory, the crew of the Ebon Hawk were awarded the Republic's highest medals of honor for their work in discovering the tool of the Sith, defeating Darth Malak, and pushing back the enemy. That night, the planet of astounding beauty held a large and loud victory celebration for the galaxy's heroes.

For one member of that crew, being by himself was more comfortable than being paraded around as he had. He had shaken so many hands that night, nodded to those pompous Republic senators, praising him repeatedly. But he had done his duty; he had smiled happily, pretended to enjoy himself, when all he wanted to do was escape. He finally seemed to get his wish, when people began to lose themselves within the excitement of the moment.

So now this young man stood, perched on a small cove, slightly separate from the main land, but able to look out at the ocean and the sandy beaches. From his viewpoint, he could see their ship on the shore, amongst some other, smaller fleet ships. But even this sight – or the gorgeous sight of the sea – could not distract the young man from his own thoughts.

This man, this seemingly unremarkable man, was in fact one of two halves of the same person.

One half was that of Jayden Korr, a smuggler who was recruited by the Republic during the war with Malak. His service was needed and he was placed – or rather added – at the very last minute to a Republic flagship known as the Endar Spire. Little did he know that being assigned here would bring him to the very celebration he was now avoiding. Jayden Korr was remarkable from day one. He and Commander Carth Onasi, after escaping the Sith that had attacked and boarded their ship, had been the only crew members to survive . But there was still hope. One Jedi, a Bastila Shan, had managed to use one of the escape pods to land on Taris.

But that was only half the story, and thus, where the other half of this man would emerge.

The other half of this young man was someone named Revan. Revan, at one time, had been a Knight of the Jedi Order, only a few tasks away from taking on his own student one day. But this Revan, this celebrated knight of the galaxy, had fallen to the dark side soon after the Mandalorian War. A Jedi Knight turned Dark Lord; a hero turned villain; and as of all this mess, a villain turned redeemed soul. The problem with all of this was simple, at least to him. The two halves knew _of_ each other, but did not know more than that. Like two sides of a coin, there were two different people, two personas, though both exhibited traits of the other. But the problem again was this:

Where did Jayden Korr end and where did Revan begin?

And this wasn't even the biggest problem this young man faced. He took the news of being a former lord of the Sith well and adjusted to being called Revan by his crewmates and others. What he didn't except was the lying that had taken place around him, mostly from _her_.

From the first moment he had seen her, he was attracted to her. It was a physical attraction, yes, and if his memories involving experiences as Revan were true to some extent, Jayden Korr loved the ladies and the ladies loved him. Not Bastila Shan, though. He admitted what she had acknowledged once – that he had been the one to flirt, to make innuendos, to drive her absolutely mad. And he could say now that, yes, in a way, he enjoyed riling her up. He'd meant it when he said she was cute when she was embarrassed. That only managed to fluster her more. And the more they traveled together, the bolder he became when pursuing her.

He was sure it wasn't the bond they had forged – the one she had forged with him after saving his life on his flagship – but he could feel her attraction for him and he did his best to make her laugh, make her flustered with his comments and sweet talk and he was rewarded when she relented, admitted that there _was_ something between them, only to say it was the will of their bond and even if there was more, their Jedi code forbid it. And as he would come to discover, the more he couldn't do something, the more he wanted it.

That's why it was so hard for him to keep his emotions to himself. His love had saved her, saved them both, he knew that and he refused to let the council take that away from them. Besides, she needed him now more than ever.

And she was there, watching him stand, overlooking the seascape. She had felt his anxiousness and annoyance from being surrounded by all the Republic higher ups. Bastila Shan had a hard time being in that room as well. No one knew about her fall to the dark side and how it was Jayden – Revan – that had saved her. So while they congratulated her, she had done the same as he; smiled politely, thanked them for their praise, but all the while she wanted to be away…that's when she realized Jay…Revan…had done exactly that.

Bastila excused herself and went in search of him, tapping in to their bond to locate him. But she couldn't feel anything from him, which made her quicken her pace, only to find him standing there, on a cut away section of the beach top, one to view the ocean with. Even there, the young woman found herself once again attracted to the former lord. His head now had the beginnings of black fuzz, matching the five o'clock shadow on his face that mingled with the Fu Man Chu goatee he sported. He had changed into a white shirt and khaki dress pants, his hands buried in both pockets.

Making her presence known their link, she walked up and stood beside him. Neither said a word, content in watching the tide ebb and flow across the sands. "Get tired of the bureaucracy?" he asked.

"I don't really feel as though I deserve any of the praise." She whispered.

"You do." He said.

Bastila shook her head. "Jayden…"

"Revan." He interrupted. "My name is Revan, Bastila. Jayden Korr is just a figment of the Jedi Council. He is no more a real person than a fire breathing gizka. He's just a name."

The young woman remained quiet, but whispered, "Speaking of which, the Council wants to see us tomorrow, regarding the…events of this mission."

Revan sighed. He knew what was coming, of course. It still didn't mean he had to like it. "What're we going to tell them?" she asked, quietly.

"We tell them the truth." He replied. "It's not like they don't have an inkling as to what happened." Pausing, he glanced at her. "I won't let them take you away from me." He whispered.

Bastila sighed, not really wanting to dive into this. With everything, she didn't even think she'd be a part of the Order anymore. If anything, she just wanted to make this night special, for the both of them. She…she needed him, especially after this. They hadn't had the time to reconcile since meeting each other on the Star Forge; both caught up with the whole aftermath and celebrations and awards. But now, at least for tonight, they could at least be together; for tonight, they could at least pretend they had a real relationship, one that could actually withstand the events that had taken place.

"Let's not think about that, at least for now." She whispered. She grinned at him, the first time since the destruction of the Star Forge and the death of Malak, and said, "And as for that last comment, I don't believe I'm yours just yet."

Revan looked over at her, a small smile on his face. This was new. Certainly he enjoyed baiting Bastila, but more often than not, she never initiated any come backs to him. So now, to have her openly baiting _him_ made Revan all the more interested in continuing where they had left off. "Seeking to challenge me, Bas?" he asked, a flirtatious look in his eye. His eyes trailed over her and he made no secret that he held desire in them.

Bastila, though slightly shocked at his directness, wasn't about to back down from him. That was their relationship; teasing, but never to hurt and most times, an under laying of fondness – and now love – underneath the verbal barbs. Maintaining her grin, she folded her arms across her chest. "And if I am?"

Revan chuckled, before pulling her to him. "You know I love this little game of ours." He whispered, placing his forehead against hers.

"As do I, in a way." She said. "I'd rather not think about tomorrow and what could possibly happen to us."

"Then don't." he responded. "No matter what happens tomorrow, Bas, know I love you. I don't care what the council says or does, I can't stop being in love with you. I won't even try."

"That's a rather bold statement."

"I'm a rather bold person." He joked, causing a smile to grace her features.

"In case I haven't said it in a while," she began. "I love you, Revan."

"I know you do." He said. "I knew it before you did. And how can you not?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, I'm such a great guy," he continued. "Minus the whole former lord of the Sith, of course. But you must admit, you couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help it?"

"I'm hard to resist."

"You really are an insufferable berk, you know that." She huffed. "And arrogant…couldn't help…like you have some irresistible pull upon me."

"Sweetheart," he cooed. "I do. Even as you stand here, berating me for my roguish behavior, I know you are secretly annoyed that I could pick up on that or secretly pleased that our game of challenge hasn't suffered from our time apart."

Bastila stood there, mouth agape. "I…you…"

"And once again, darling," he said. "You are incredibly cute when you're embarrassed. You know, I think I was completely in love when we left Dantooine. So, don't feel so bad." Leaning closer, he whispered in her ear, "You have a pull on me, too."

Sighing, Bastila placed her arms around his shoulders. Pulling back to look at him, she replied, "You're a very odd man."

"Whom you love, Bas," he quipped. "Don't forget that. You love me."

The young woman chuckled. "Yes, I do at that." She replied. They stood like that for some time before Revan whispered, "You know, if we went back to the ship, we'd be alone."

The young woman tried her best not to let a smile onto her face, but she couldn't stop a slight grin. "What exactly are you suggesting?" she asked.

Revan chuckled, letting all the emotion he was feeling flow into her mind. "I think you know." He whispered. Pulling back slightly, he continued with, "We need to talk though. About…where we go from here."

Though it terrified her, she nodded. "You're right, of course." She sighed, her eyes downcast. She looked up when she felt his fingers against her cheek. She could feel his own pain and anguish transferred through their bond, but he smiled at her before taking her hand in his and leading her towards the Ebon Hawk. Their pace was slow and leisurely, their stance close together. Half way, he placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and planting a kiss on her temple.

They were met at the ship by the HK-47, an assassination droid that Revan had built in his dark lord days. The droid was on patrol, but stopped as soon as it heard footsteps coming from the foliage.

"Exclamation: Master! You mustn't go traipsing through dark places like that. Especially when I am unable to protect you against any danger there might be. Statement: But I can see you have escaped that celebration unharmed. Are you coming to have me assist in some maiming or killing?"

Revan chuckled slightly. "Uh…no, HK, nothing like that." He said. "But I do have a job for you."

"Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve, Master."

"Look," he replied, casting a glance at Bastila. "Bastila and I have a…few things to discuss and we'd rather not be interrupted, you know."

"Statement: Do you wish me to terminate any meatbags that come toward the ship?"

"No!" they both exclaimed. Revan shook his head. "No HK." He said. "I just… look, if anyone comes to the ship in the next…I don't know, hour, then just send them away. After that, just tell them that…Bastila and I would rather not be disturbed, unless it's an absolute emergency."

"Clarification: Master, wouldn't it be more productive to just keep away all organic meatbags? It's been nearly forty eight hours, seventy three minutes, and twelve seconds since I was able to properly terminate an unworthy meatbag."

"Well, then you'll just have to wait another forty eight hours, HK." Bastila replied.

"Query: Master, am I to begin taking directions from your 'personal kinrath pup'?"

The young Jedi's mouth dropped, while her companion did his best not to laugh out loud. He'd forgotten he'd put that little feature in. Clearing his throat, he replied, "HK, just go on patrol and anyone that seems unfriendly, you may shoot to _stun_. Only stun, HK. Further more, anyone who was aboard the Ebon Hawk is considered friendly unless other wise stated. Just…if anyone of them comes by, just tell them we are not to be disturbed, got it?"

"Statement: Yes, master."

Letting Bastila go up the loading ramp before him, Revan whispered to the droid, "And delete program: 'Annoy' immediately." He then followed the young woman inside the ship. He got an unknown surprise when coming aboard: it was silent. More often than not, the Ebon Hawk was always busy with some excitement, busting full of life with those he had come across in his journey. And what was more astounding was the fact that they continued to stay with him, even after discovering who he really was or had been.

Now all he had to do was convinced Bastila to stay with him as well.

He found her pacing in the main hold and by the look on her face, he could tell she was angry with him. On her fourth turn, she saw him, eyes narrowing at him. "Personal kinrath pup?" she asked. He could feel her annoyance at him, but he couldn't help but smile at her. He always did like the way she looked when she was angry with him. He struggled to say something, but he settled for just shrugging his shoulders. "I wouldn't be surprised if you programmed that into him." She continued. "You did, didn't you?"

Again he shrugged. "You called me a little boy." He said, his lips forming a cute pout.

"On Dantooine!" she exclaimed. "And I was right. You and your childish behavior still astound me, even after everything we've…"

Bastila would have probably continued to outline his outlandish behavior since meeting him on Taris, but her lips and mouth were currently being engaged in a kiss. This man never ceased to amaze her, which again lead to her feelings for him and usually was tempered by the fear in knowing they were both in violation of an essential rule of the Jedi Order.

But she had promised herself that tonight was about them and that whatever happened tomorrow would…well, happen tomorrow. At least she could pretend tonight that this was how they could've been if things had been different, if they didn't have this blasted code to follow. But as soon as she thought it, she regretted it. Being a Jedi was everything to her…or at least it had been before she met him, for the second time, and it had been before she had fallen to the dark side.

Revan could feel her conflict, even as she kissed him with as much ardor as he kissed her. He could feel her loosening his shirt buttons before she slipped it from his shoulders. Even as she debated with herself, he could feel her desire for him starting to override any thoughts she had. He sent his own desire back towards her, slipping in some rather risqué thoughts as well. "Like that, do you?" he chuckled, when he received a shocked moan from her. He nibbled a spot on her neck, before picking her up and heading towards the port dorm.

Entering the room, he laid her on one of the bunks, before kneeling next to her from the ground. "You're a very bad influence, you know that?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

Revan nodded enthusiastically. "That had been my plan all along, you know." He said. He looked down at her, loving the way she gazed back at him. "You're beautiful." He whispered, laying his head on her stomach.

She ran her fingers over a stubble filled cheek, before running her hand over the fuzz that began to cover his head. "You need to shave."

He nodded. "Tomorrow." He sighed. "That way I'm all prettied up for the Council."

"I wanted to tell you." She whispered. "I thought it was important that you knew who you were, but the masters thought it better you never knew. They thought maybe if you did, you might fall back into your old ways."

"You were about to tell me." He whispered. "On Dantooine, when we brought Sasha back, before we headed to Korriban. You said I wasn't like any man you'd met before and you didn't think I'd be so different after…and then you trailed off. I didn't understand until the Leviathan."

Bastila began to say something, but then stopped. Yes, she had almost slipped up and revealed what she couldn't, but it hadn't mattered. Had it?

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice breaking her out of her reverie. She looked at him in confusion. Why was _he_ sorry? "For what I said, after what Malak told me."

She shook her head. "You were in your right to be angry," she said. "To learn…that wasn't the way I wanted you to find out. I still have no idea how he knew, how he knew before hand, before we even got on board."

"I don't blame you, you know." He said. "I did. I thought…it seemed to happen so quickly. I was hurt Bas, after what happened between us. I didn't want to leave things the way they were."

"Revan, you have to understand…" she whispered. "You know…you know we can't…"

"Hey." he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "Tomorrow, remember? I just wanted you to know that stuff. We'll deal with it, Bas, but we gotta deal with it together. It won't do us any good if we can't. I need you and you need me." He looked at her for a few moments, before smiling. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night."

She looked at him in confusion. "Dinner?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"We've been on this rollercoaster for nearly a year," he stated. "And I've yet to take you on a proper date."

"Revan, you don't…"

"But I want to." He interrupted.

She regarded him for a bit, before sighing. "How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Let all these…things, all the situations just…slide off you back." She said. "How do you just…trudge through?"

The young man shrugged. "It's not easy." He whispered. "I…I was in a bad place after the Leviathan, not knowing what happened, not knowing what…what he was doing to you." He closed his eyes, his pain on his face and radiating through to her. She felt the anger and hurt he had felt before leaving the ship to the grounds of Dresdae; the guilt and sadness he had felt when he and Carth had managed to get aboard the Hawk, without her. "You almost had me, Bastila." He continued. "I almost went with you; if it meant we could be together…I will never forgive the Jedi Council for what they did to me, to you…" Opening his eyes, his brown meeting her blue, he ended with, "I can forgive you, Bas. I don't blame you for anything."

The look in his eyes was so intense, she had to turn away, fearful that he could feel the heartache she felt when he had turned her away on the Temple roof. She hadn't thought that would happen; she had hoped his feelings of betrayal from the Council, from Malak would lead him to join her, to come back to her; hoped that their love would turn him, to no avail.

"You're kinder than I feel you should be." She whispered. "I'm surprised no one said anything to me tonight."

"That was my doing." He murmured. When she looked at him, he continued, "Only Adm. Dodonna knows what happened, that and Master Vandar. I told them not to mention that you had fallen. What mattered was you came back to help us and the fact that you helped us – helped me – this entire time is more important. I'd rather have the bad press on _me_."

"But why?" she asked. "You…you don't even remember being the dark lord, why would you want to sacrifice yourself like that?"

Revan once again closed his eyes, before lifting his head from her stomach. "I have to face my problems, Bastila." He replied. "I've never backed down from a fight, you know that, that's why I have to take responsibility for my actions, for the…cover up the Council wanted to do to the Republic."

"Do you really believe that?" she asked incredulously.

"You may think you were wrong for saying it," he said. "But you made a lot of sense on that Temple. The Jedi Council _did_ use us. They exploited the bond that was formed so you could dig around in my head to find whatever information I may have. And I know you, Bas." He turned to look at her. "I feel your guilt; about knowing who I was, _what_ I was; about roaming through my head; about your feelings for me…" He leaned over her, his eyes locking with hers.

"You're such a remarkable woman, Bastila." He whispered. "You have this gift, this rare talent and everyone just sees you as the be all, end all of the war. Yeah, people call you arrogant and proud. So what? I am too. You know why? Because I _know_ I'm the best. Very few people can best me at anything, but I know my limits and I'll be damned if _anyone_ pushes me around."

"But that's our problem, isn't it?" she asked, in a small voice. "That we're too overconfident, too arrogant, too proud."

"Bas, our personalities didn't lead us to the dark side."

"Didn't it?" she sighed, before putting her arms around his neck. "I've never felt this way before and I've certainly been taught that this kind of behavior…our behavior…can't be acceptable."

"Do you know why I fell, Bastila?" he asked, suddenly switching subjects. "Did you ever find out what…what triggered it?"

She shook her head. "I was only to see what you knew of the Star Maps." She said. "I'd never go 'roaming' through your head, as you put it. That I could at least control, though…I think the masters may have wanted that."

He gazed at her, the conflict within her at such a height he hadn't felt before. The loom of the next day's agenda, the council's inevitable decision regarding them both…he knew she was frightened and he knew he was what she needed. He'd be damned if he let the council dictate this night for them. "I love you, Bastila." He murmured, lowering his lips to hers. "Nothing is ever going to stop that." He again kissed her lips. "And I know you love me too." Again, their lips met. "And I enjoy those little thoughts that go through your head. You know you'd rather not stay friends with me."

"That goes without saying." She retorted, moving her head to let him gain access to her neck. The worry she had felt during their talk was beginning to disappear in favor of the desire and arousal that threatened to overwhelm her.

Revan could still feel her apprehension, but it was slowly leaving in favor of her matching want. He wanted this, they both did, he knew and that's why he didn't stop himself from voicing it. "I want you so badly." He whispered, feeling her shiver underneath him. He delivered another kiss before finding himself on his back, with her hovered over him.

"We should stop." She breathed, her lips swollen, blue eyes smoldered.

Revan nodded. "You're right." He whispered. "We should stop." Leaning up, he met her kiss, pulling her down with him. Their kiss was long, but short enough to make Bastila once again pull back.

"Revan…"

He took a calming breath, trying to reign in his urges. "Sorry." He gasped. Though her emotions matched his, he could feel a small bit of fear; fear of what was happening between them and it always came back to their fates tomorrow morning. "I'm sorry." He repeated, sighing, and rubbing her back. He readjusted himself, in order to let her lay her head on his shoulder. "Sorry."

"You've said that three times now."

"I want you to know how sorry I am." He grinned. "And I am."

"A small part of you isn't." she quipped.

"True." He chuckled. "But a large part of me is."

"Oh? Which part?"

Revan looked at her. "Are you purposely making lewd overtures at me?" he retorted. "I am shocked beyond belief."

"You are not." She huffed, borrowing deeper into his embrace. "In fact, you're quite proud at the influence you seem to have over me. And you're highly amused by the reaction I have to it."

He chuckled and gave her a small squeeze. "I like having fun with you." He said. "Do you remember our last night on Dantooine, before I started my trials?"

Bastila groaned. How _could_ she forget that…incident? "I should've known right then and there you were trouble." She said.

Revan again chuckled. "Yet you still came with me for a night of drinking fun." He replied. "You know, you handled your liquor pretty well for someone who normally doesn't drink."

He felt her shift, cuddling against his side. He dropped a kiss on her forehead, saying, "Something's bothering you."

This time, it was Bastila who chuckled. "What isn't?" she joked. Looking up at him, she continued with, "I guess I was wondering if you would indeed be the person the council implanted you with. If you'd be a smuggler, going through the galaxy, and picking up goods on your ship; being chased by the Republic, working for the Exchange."

"Do you think I would be?"

"You certainly have the personality for it." She quipped.

"A better smuggler than Jedi, huh?" he asked.

"No, I'm not saying that!" she exclaimed, lifting herself up to look at him. "Revan, you know I didn't mean it that way, not the way it sounded."

"I know." He said, bringing her head back down to him. "I was joking, but maybe my career should've been that instead. I didn't make a very good Jedi."

"Don't say that." She whispered. "You were a wonderful Jedi and you still are. The prodigal knight who lead the Republic to victory…"

"And then brought them to their knees as the Dark Lord of the Sith." He finished.

"Who was redeemed and stopped his apprentice from continuing with they had started." Bastila protested. Placing a hand on his cheek, she said, "You saved me, even when I didn't think it possible. And for that, you're a hero to me."

Gazing at her, he gulped, still reeling from their earlier activities. The look she gave, coupled with her deep felt thanks and love she sent flowing to him was almost too much. "You're taking a big risk for saying something like that while lying in my bed." He joked. All he got from her was a roll of her eyes.

"Good night, Revan." She said, placing her head back on his shoulder.

He smiled, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to claim him. Yawning, he opened his eyes back up. "Hey Bas?"

"Hmm?"

"In case I hadn't mentioned it," he said, closing his eyes once more. "You look damn sexy in black." His smile returned as he felt her embarrassment, then a feeling of pleasure at him taking note of her attire while in the clutches of the dark side.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came quicker than anyone wanted it to. Those that had stayed at the celebration had come back to the Ebon Hawk much later than expected and for some, a lot drunker than they had been when the party began. Revan awoke on his side, arm thrown casually over the waist of a beautiful brunette. Bastila was still asleep, arm tucked under her head, the hand of her other arm holding his, their fingers entwined. 

The young man stayed a few minutes to watch her sleep before easing himself out of the bunk. He stretched his arms above his head before heading out of the port dormitory and going towards the communications center for some well deserved caffa. The ship was pretty much quiet, with most of the crew still asleep. Turning the corner into the center, Revan spotted Carth and Canderous standing inside, a cup of caffa residing in the pilot's hand.

Upon seeing the young man, the mandalorian laughed, saying, "And here's the man of the hour."

"Throwing me another party?" he smirked. "I'm fine with that, as long as the drink of choice is caffa. I don't start my binges till late afternoon."

"I'm surprised you're up this early." Carth replied, a knowing smile on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Revan said. "I'm surprised _you're_ up this early. I saw you put back at least four drinks within the first hour."

"Yeah," Canderous chuckled. "But we didn't leave early and then have a certain Jedi princess following in our wake."

"How's that?" asked Revan, raising an eyebrow.

"Imagine our surprise when we come back here, only to have HK stop us because you and Bastila are otherwise 'indisposed'." Carth said. "Come on, Rev, we're all adults here. What exactly was keeping you and Bastila indisposed?"

Revan gave a short laugh. "In all honesty," he said. "Nothing happened. We had a lot to talk about, especially considering we'll be heading to Coruscant as soon as you're done, Carth."

"The council." The pilot spat. "I wish they'd give you guys a break. Especially after what you've been through."

"Hey, you know how I feel." Revan replied. "This…whatever's between Bastila and I is gonna be under a microscope today and she doesn't need that."

"Neither of you do." Canderous muttered. "I wish the almighty council could get their heads of out their asses. You're both strong warriors and it compliments you. Perhaps if there were more Jedi like you…"

"Enough, Canderous." Revan sighed, not wanting to get it to _that_. "I get your point though. That's the problem. As much as she's more relaxed with me now, as soon as we get in front of that council, Bastila's back at their beck and call."

"You just have to ride it out." Carth said, patting the young man on the shoulder. "Relationships don't come with instruction data pads, believe me." Revan glanced at the pilot, hearing the sadness in the man's voice. The impact of what he had done as the leader of the Sith hit him again, especially when his destruction hit close to home with his traveling companions.

"You never answered us, by the way." Canderous said, one grey eyebrow raised.

Revan tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't keep the blush from appearing. Clearing his throat, he turned and began making two cups of caffa. "I told you," he said, making himself busy. "Nothing happened."

"So that's not your shirt we found in the main hold?" Carth asked, a smirk on his face.

The knight's face got slightly redder. "Uh…" he stammered. "It…fell off."

"By itself?" the mandalorian asked. "Or did it have help?"

The two men laughed at the younger man's embarrassment. "So, where is our resident princess?" Carth asked.

At that moment, the said 'princess' entered the room, perfectly dressed and ready to start the day that lay ahead. "Good morning, gentlemen." She replied. Seeing the caffa in Carth's hand, she asked, "Is that caffa?"

Revan smiled at her, a dreamy look in his eye, one that didn't go unnoticed by the other two men in the room. He handed her the cup he had made for her, receiving a shy smile for the gesture. She took a sip, sighing happily as the liquid entered her body. "So," she asked. "What're you boys talking about?"

"Well," Revan replied, winking at Carth. "I was just telling the guys about our wild night last night."

"Oh," she said, restraining a smile. She turned, heading towards the doorway. "Then let me be the first to say it was quite enjoyable." She looked over her shoulder, her gaze trained on Revan, whose mouth was open in surprised shock. "_Quite_ enjoyable indeed." With that, she left, leaving Revan and Carth completely stunned, while Canderous only took a moment before letting out a huge guffaw.

The seasoned pilot turned to look at his friend, a grin across his face. "Well…"

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Revan sputtered, still running the conversation over in his mind. "Canderous, stop laughing!"

* * *

The trip to Coruscant was excited, at least Revan tried to make it that way. Knowing what could become of the relationship he pursued with Bastila, the redeemed knight wanted the minutes before the 'execution' to be pleasant for everyone. So, he traded barbs with Jolee, told risqué jokes to Mission with some help from Carth and Canderous, but most of all, he kept the tradition of baiting Bastila, to which the young woman always came to the call.

And when he thought she was completely aspirated with him, she surprised him by cornering him in the port dorm and hugging him. "So you're not mad at me?" he chuckled.

"You drive me crazy." She muttered from his neck. "But I have to thank you, for…doing what you've been doing." She pulled back to look at him, regarding him closely. "It's all a front, isn't it? The way you appear to be so strong, as though nothing can really ever touch you." Revan looked at her, his face a mask of stunned silence, but his feelings betrayed a realization to her words and a small part of amazement that flowed from him.

"You don't have to be strong for me, not always." She whispered. "I…I appreciate it though, especially now, when neither of us knows what our fates will be when we fly into Coruscant. But for everything you've done, for the crew, for me, at least let me be there for you. Let me be strong for you, whenever you need it."

The young knight was speechless, before he said, "You're incredible." Bastila giggled. "Hey, do you think your mother arrived there okay?"

"I hope so." She said. "I really want to try and make up for the years we missed out on. A…a new start." She looked at him. "Will…would you come with me?" she asked. "To see her?"

"You don't have to ask." He whispered, bringing his lips to hers. "I'll do anything you want me to."

The young woman again giggled. "I must be a very lucky woman." She quipped. "To have such a handsome man falling at my feet and catering to my whims."

"Careful, darling." He cooed. "You know I tend to have a rebellious streak." He kissed her deeply, before releasing her and heading towards the door. He stopped however and turned to look at her. "You think I'm handsome?" he asked, that boyish grin on his face.

"I think I'll join Carth up in the cockpit." She replied, walking past him and out into the corridor.

"But you didn't answer my question." He complained, walking beside her.

"No, I didn't, did I?" she retorted. "But I agree with you."

Again, he grinned at her. "You agree that I'm handsome?"

"I agree that you have a rebellious streak." She said, leaving him standing in the main hold.

The young woman walked into the cockpit, smiling at Carth as she sat down and made their coordinates to Coruscant. "Destination's all set." The pilot replied, starting up the Ebon Hawk and maneuvering it off the sandy beaches of the beautiful, but unknown world. Looking at his co-pilot, he asked, "Are you ready for this?"

Bastila sighed. "I'm not sure." She whispered. "I'd rather not have to do this, but the council, of course, would want to know our exact accounts of what has happened up until this point."

"That means telling them about you and Revan."

"I know." She gulped, leaning back in her chair. "And there's no way to hide it either."

"If you ask me, and I know you haven't," he replied. "I say you tell the council you don't care what they think."

"But Carth…"

"Hear me out." He interrupted. "I know before all this, you lived and breathed the Jedi Code, but love happens without warning, Bastila. And despite what your damn council thinks, love is the best kind of thing anyone can ever have." He sighed, turning away from her. "Being in love is like nothing you've ever experienced before. It has ups and downs, good and bad, but you shouldn't just throw it away, especially when you've got something that no one has ever experienced before. Now, maybe…maybe this _is_ just a result of that bond you share. But what if it isn't? What if this is something real, something you may not find ever again?"

Bastila went to say something, but stopped, the words lost on her tongue. She had convinced herself somewhat, and had certainly tried to convince Revan, that the feelings between them were indeed a result of their bond, a sharing of minds, of feelings, of emotions…but she could now admit, she couldn't keep up the pretense any more. She didn't know when it had started, but the fear of seeing Revan that first time on Taris had disappeared and was replaced with respect, then like, then love and she couldn't deny it any longer. She had told him she loved him and meant it.

The trip to Coruscant had been quiet, as the young Jedi knight thought about what Carth had said. He had plenty experience in having loved and been loved…and then losing it before his eyes. And wasn't that the never spoken, but always hinted at line in the Jedi Code? _There is no love, there is loss_. She could see it being in the code and quite frankly, she was surprised it wasn't. That brought up another problem or rather the same problem.

How could she say that it was Revan's love that had saved her from the dark side?

She wanted to be strong, like Revan, but she knew she wouldn't be able to. She didn't want to admit it, but she did feel a bit…betrayed at the masters. Her words to Revan on the Rakatan Temple came flooding back to her. How the Jedi had used them, used _her_ for her Battle Meditation, had used her act of saving Revan's life in order to access his memories. She had never thought the masters wrong in any decision and now she wondered if maybe even their choices during the Mandalorian War were in the right.

Bastila shook her head, clearing her mind. She had to be prepared for standing in front of the council or…what was left of the council. The reality that she probably wouldn't be seeing those familiar faces from the council on Dantooine left her feeling cold. The enclave was gone, destroyed by Malak and his fleet. Did anyone other than Master Vandar survive the destruction? Was her own master, Vrook Lamar, able to flee the bombardment? Another wave of unease settled over her. She had never been in front of the High Council before.

A hand on her shoulder startled her from her musings and looking up, she found Revan standing next to her, smiling down at her. She gave him a weak grin, before turning back to viewing the stars out of the front window. She felt his hand give squeeze on her shoulder and she found herself reaching up and entwining their fingers. She felt the beginnings of a calmness settle over her, knowing it was Revan's doing. She let out a small breath, sending her thanks and gratitude to him through the link. They stayed that way until they landed on Coruscant's landing pad.

* * *

Arriving on Coruscant was interesting and exciting for everyone on the Hawk. Most had never been on Coruscant; for the resident Jedis on board, they hadn't been there in quite some time. The world of Coruscant rivaled that of Taris; there were tall skyscrapers and buildings everywhere, speeders raced around in the sky, people milling to and fro. The landing port on Coruscant seemed quite busy and it made sense when a flash went off in front of them.

"I can't believe it!" cried a voice. A young man jumped up to the group, extending his hand to Revan. "This is such a great honor! I can't believe you've decided to come to the world of Coruscant. Have you been summoned to the great Jedi High Council? How do you feel about the fall of the Sith? Is it true you killed your former friend and lord of the Sith, Darth Malak? Did you make him suffer for all the…"

"Hold it!" Revan exclaimed. "First, who the hell are you? Second, how do you know who we are? And three, what the hell are you talking about?"

The young man continued to fire off questions, as though he never heard what Revan had asked. It wasn't until Candeous shoved his blaster in the man's face that he shut up. "In case you didn't know," Canderous smirked. "This is a Mandalorian ripper. This gun can clear your head off and send it to the other side of the planet. Now shut up."

The young man nodded quickly and quietly. "Now that my mandalorian friend has…garnered your attention," Revan began. "Perhaps you can answer my previous questions."

The young man nodded again. "Zatch Croft, Republic News." He sputtered. "I just arrived in that shuttle over there to try and get a comment from the High Jedi Council, when I saw you leaving your ship. So I decided…"

"You'd get an interview from us instead." Bastila finished.

Zatch nodded. "So…can I get a comment from the saviors of the galaxy?"

"Yeah," Canderous huffed. "Space off."

"Don't use that." Revan said, hastily, giving the mandalorian a look. "Look, just say we're gald the galaxy is safe, we did our part, but with help from loyal and determined Republic soldiers. End quote."

"Wow," Zatch gushed. "Thanks a lot, Master Jedi! This'll be on the front page for sure!" He hurried off to unload his story to his superiors.

Jolee huffed. "With displays like that, I can easily find my way back to Kashyyyk." He grumbled. "An old man can't take those kinds of excitement."

"Ah, come on, Jolee." Revan replied, a grin on his face. "You can finally polish up the old chrome dome there." He gave the elderly man's head an affectionate rub, causing the man to snort in amusement. "Besides," he continued, casting a glance at the ladies in the group. "Women love a man with a bald head." He waggled his eyebrows, causing Mission to giggle, Juhani to cover a smile, and Bastila to roll her eyes.

"I think you letting this celebrity get to you." Carth chuckled.

"Hey, don't worry," he said. "I don't forget my friends. When the women come fawning over me, I'll share."

"I'll hold you to that." Jolee muttered.

"If you're quite finished…" Bastila replied, sending Revan a look, that was neither anger nor amusement. The group chuckled, heading into the streets of Coruscant. Mission looked up at the sights and sounds of the planet, never being off of Taris from the time she was five and certainly not seeing anything like this, even on their latest adventures; the young Twi'lek couldn't help but be star struck. Her wookiee companion though, didn't really enjoy the fast paced bustle of the Jedi world. He growled his compliant, causing Revan to pat him on his furry arm.

"I know, big guy," he whispered. "Hopefully, it's only for a little while. Then we can leave and…" He trailed off, a sudden realization coming to him. He looked around at the group, his friends, and realized their time together was virtually over. He and the other Jedi would no doubt be called on to do some sort of rebuilding of the Order, but the others…what would _they_ do?

No doubt Carth would continue searching for his son, though hopefully with the new exposure, it would be an easier task than it had been; Canderous would probably go back to being a bounty hunter with pride and honor; Zaalbar would go back to Kashyyyk to rule over his people; Mission would…well, Mission would probably hang with Big Z. That's what she had always done.

The knight shook his head, stopping in his tracks. He wouldn't see any of them again, would he? He had spent the better part of a year getting to know these people, making friends with these people, and he wasn't going to see them again. That brought a heavy weight upon his heart.

"Revan?" asked Bastila, sensing his sadness and despair.

"What's the hold up?" Jolee asked, looking at Revan in some concern.

Revan looked at them, looked at them all, a nagging thought in the back of his mind. "If I went on another trip, another adventure, you guys would come with me, right?" he asked.

"Planning another trip so soon, Revan?" Canderous asked, midst a chuckle. "Dust hasn't even settled on _this_ one and he wants to go off again."

"Heck yeah, we'd be with you!" Mission exclaimed. "You can't get rid of us that easily!"

"Is something wrong, Revan?" Juhani asked. "Something that makes you ask this?"

Again, he shook his head. "No," he stuttered. "I was…I was just asking." He grinned, before poking the teenager in the stomach. "I like having you around, is all. No biggie." Revan continued on their journey, the others catching up to him.

Carth slung an arm over the young man's shoulders. "I think you've been hanging out with Jolee far too long." He joked. "A good Telosian whiskey should knock that right out."

"Shows what you know, flyboy," Jolee huffed. "I know a thing or two about whiskey and the Telosian kind, bah! Now, there was this one time that I smuggled in the best tasting whiskey around. I had just landed my ship in a dark looking docking bay…"


	3. Chapter 3

The Jedi High Council had a reputation of law and order amongst the Jedi. It was the very founders of the Order that had drafted a Jedi Code and it was these same people who had decided on a stricter form of the code after the events of Freedon Nadd, Exar Kun, and Ulic Qel-Droma. Those who sat on the council, usually a ten person panel, were the wisest of the wise and duly respected masters of the Jedi and of the Force. It was only in rare instances that the High Council was ever called, most sitting on their own councils on other worlds or doing other Jedi business, but in those rare instances, the council did convene and handed down their judgment on the situation. 

This time, the Jedi High Council convened in order to hear the events of the Star Forge battle. They were lucky that two of their members, Masters Vrook and Vandar, had escaped the destruction of Dantooine and were able to give details on the attack. They now met in order to meet with the Jedi that had gone on this adventure and to get answers on certain matters that concerned them. Master Vandar had pulled the young Bastila Shan aside during the night time celebration on the Rakatan world in order to tell her to be ready to speak with the High Council come the next morning.

There were matters that needed to be discussed: her torture at the hands of Malak, her fall, and how she was saved. They also wanted to speak to Jolee Bindo, a padawan they hadn't seen since the turn of Exar Kun. How did he join them? Where had he been? There was also the matter of a Dustil Onasi, who had contacted a member of the Republic forces just a few days ago, asking the council if he was able to discuss a 'redemption deal' for a few members of the Sith who had escaped the academy on Korriban.

Most of all, they wanted to speak with Revan, the prodigal knight turned Sith Lord turned redeemed Jedi. They wanted to see for themselves that this once promising Jedi had indeed rejected the dark side that had lead him against them and the Republic only two years earlier.

The ten member council now awaited these people, set atop the spire that housed them.

It was outside the doors that those people now stood.

Coming to the Jedi Temple hadn't been hard; the very temple was easy to spot, its towers high above that of the skyscrapers that lined the sky. There were five pillars, a larger one and the highest at the center and the other four surrounding it in a cube. It was a sight to behold for Revan, Bastila, and Juhani, who had never seen anything like this before. For Jolee, it was a bitter memory, but also a nostalgic one, remembering the days he had spent on this planet. The rest of the group had drifted off, heading to the cantina for some local entertainment and perhaps a bit of drink, leaving the Jedi quartet to head to the council.

"Where do we go?" Revan asked, still looking at the towers in awe.

"This way." Jolee announced, heading off for the far most pillar. The other three hurried to catch up, looking around like the tourists they truly were. Bastila was astounded by the beauty of the temple and of the promenade that had led them there. She had seen holos of the place, but this was her first time truly seeing the magnificence of it. She had heard the temple itself was of an ancient design that was to symbolize a padawan's ascent to enlightenment. She wondered if she had achieved such wisdom, the wisdom that would hopefully lead to becoming a master. Looking over at Revan, she wondered when he had reached that level. He had been a knight on his way to becoming a master – wasn't Malak his apprentice? – surely if Revan could do it, she could.

They continued to follow Jolee as he led the way to the top of the tower through a nearby elevator. The old man chuckled at his companions. "What is wrong with you three?" he muttered. "You're as antsy as tachs in the way of some kath hounds."

"Isn't that what we are, old man?" Revan retorted. "Food for the ready?"

"Revan, really." Admonished Bastila. "You make it sound as though we're heading to an execution."

"Aren't we?"

"I…will admit that I am a bit…nervous at being called in today." Juhani whispered. "I guess I am a bit overwhelmed."

"No sweat, Ju," the young knight replied, stroking the fur on the Cathar's arm. "Go in there and dazzle them with your one, two turn around. 'Sides, it's me they that want to roast and examined like a holiday meal. You'll get off scotch free."

"Revan, I'm sure this won't be as painful as you make out to be." Bastila replied, her annoyance coming in loud and clear to him. "All we have to do is give them an account of what happened and we'll be done. Nothing to get so up in arms about."

"Says the woman not on the main course." He quipped.

"You are not going to be skewed up like a nerf on a stick." She huffed.

"And neither are you." He whispered back, casting a glance in her direction.

The rest of the ride was extremely quiet and pensive. When the door opened, the group stepped into a beautiful hallway, pristine and lit up in white. They followed Jolee as he led them down a short corridor that led to a small lobby. And in that lobby were the doors to the council chamber. Master Vandar was already standing at the entrance, waiting for them. "Ah," he said, upon seeing the group. "I see you have made it. I hope the trip was not a long one."

The group bowed before the diminutive master, Revan replying, "No, sir. Just a hop, skip, and a jump."

The green alien nodded, before looking up at Jolee. "It is good to see you back in the halls of our temple, padawan." He said.

"I must admit, it feels nice to be here again." The old man sighed. "I see you put in that fauna I always talked about."

Vandar chuckled. "Yes, I believe you were right in that it brings out the beauty in the building a lot more." Smiling, he said, "But we are not to discuss the décor of our honored halls. The council wish to speak with all of you, on your time away from us. We…have some decisions that will most definitely concern you. I believe Padawan Bindo will be the first to speak to us, then Juhani, and we wish to see you and Bastila together, Revan."

"Hooray," Revan replied, sarcastically. "We get to go in as a team."

"The council hopes this will not take long," Vandar continued, ignoring the young knight's snide comment. "But we feel a number of days, perhaps even weeks may be used in putting together the whole story. For that, we have booked lodgings for you and your crew, Revan, at one of Coruscant's hotels. We hope you will be comfortable there." He handed Revan a data pad, outlining the hotel and the rooms they would be in. "We will contact you when it is time for you to see us." He continued. "For now, Padawan Bindo, if you would follow me."

Jolee nodded and turned to his companions, taking note of Revan giving him a salute. "Goodbye, Captain." The young man replied. "I'll let the troops know what you've done, until then I can only say how…touched I am."

"In the head maybe," the old man responded. "And just for that little quip, I'll make sure to come around and tell you some of my stories from my youth. And I've lived a very _long_ time."

Revan narrowed his eyes at the elder Jedi. "I hate you, old man."

Jolee just laughed. "For that, maybe I'll tell two stories." He boasted. "Two _extremely_ long stories." With that, he entered the High Council's chambers and the doors were closed.

"Now look at what you've done." Bastila teased.

"I hope you do not have any plans for later." Replied the Cathar.

"You reap what you sow." Revan muttered. "But I guess that leaves us without a lot to do."

"I believe I want to see the Jedi facilities." Juhani stated. "It will be good to work off my nervousness with some saber training and perhaps I shall meditate until Jolee is released."

"You sure?" asked Revan. "You can hang out with us, no problem."

"It is all right." She said, giving the young knight a smile. "I…wish to explore such a place of beauty. I have never seen anything like it."

"Well…just don't get lost." Bastila said. "This is a pretty big place. I'm surprised Jolee found his way so easily."

"If you're sure, Ju."

"I am." She nodded at them before walking out of the lobby.

"Guess that leaves just the two of us." Revan said, grinning at the young woman.

"You know, exploring doesn't sound half bad…" she began, but cut off with a giggle as Revan pounced and started tickling her.

"Well, well, well." He murmured. "Bastila Shan is ticklish. How exciting."

"Revan, stop that!" she squealed, pushing him away, but smiling at him. "You're incorrigible, you know that? Tickling me in front of the council doors. What if they heard?"

Revan shrugged. "So?" he asked. "We're probably having a better time than Jolee, that's for sure."

Bastila shook her head at him. Sometimes she just didn't understand him. Maybe that was why he was so appealing to her. "Well, you're certainly right about us having nothing to do." She said. "So…is there anything you want to do?"

"Well…" he said, pulling her back towards him. "We can see if your mother got here okay."

She nodded, putting her arms around him, loosely of course. "I was thinking that myself."

"She's wrong you know."

"Who?"

"Juhani." He clarified. "When she said I didn't have any plans for later."

"Oh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "And what plans are those? Besides listening to two of Jolee's stories."

Placing his forehead against hers, he said, "I'm having dinner with you."

Even though she tried to stop it, Bastila's face began turning a light pink. "I didn't think you were serious."

"Why not?"

She was at a lost for words and some part of her – the Jedi still in her, she guessed – begged they take this conversation else where, lest the council feel the emotions passing between them. "We should…"

"…take this else where." He finished. He nodded, taking one of her hands in his and leading her back the way they came. They waited until the elevator doors opened, stepping inside, and the doors closing before Revan turned to her, brushing an errant piece of hair behind her ear. "When have you ever known me not to be serious?" he asked.

She looked at him, incredulously. "You must be teasing to even ask." She replied. "You've been a jokester since Taris and I bet if I asked Carth, you've been that way before leaving the Endar Spire."

"I was serious when I said I respected you," he began. "And that I value our friendship. That I trust you with my life." Stepping closer to her, he whispered, "And I definitely meant it when I said I was in love with you. So…by my count, I'm a pretty serious guy, deeply in touch with his emotions."

"No argument here." She grinned. Looking over at him, she replied shyly, "I'd liked that. Having dinner with you, I mean."

"Good to hear it." He chuckled. He put his arm around her shoulders. "I'd be very sad if I only had Jolee and his stories to keep me company tonight."

Their mood was still playful as they headed out of the Jedi Temple and back on to the streets of Coruscant. Revan put in a call to Carth, telling him where they'd be staying at and that the council would indeed want them there for a time. They then headed to the nearest informational droid, asking about Helena Shan. The droid was quite helpful, not only pointing them in the direction of the premiere medical facility, but also giving them a choice menu on the best restaurants in the city. Thanking the droid, they went towards their destination of the medical facility.

The medical facility was located fairly close to the Jedi Temple, only a walkway and a few buildings separated it. It was a pretty large building, with three floors, each holding a different section for recovery. It was on the third floor, one that was labeled 'intensive care' that they discovered Helena Shan had been sent. Though the name of the floor brought unwanted thoughts of…death…the floor nurse assured them it wasn't anything horrible.

"It's for those patients that needed exclusive treatment." The nurse replied. "This way, they get the treatment they need without taking away from those in emergency or recovery."

"Do you have a lot of personal here?" Revan asked.

"Oh my, yes!" the nurse exclaimed. "Coruscant is at the forefront of the war recovery. As you know, it's the center for the Republic Senate and now the Jedi Temple is here as well, so a lot of the casualties are sometimes sent here, too. We get a lot of the new docs, those that just got their med certificates. But, we do boast to have the best healers in the core."

"Do you know if Helena Shan has been admitted?" Bastila asked, tentatively.

"Hmm…" she murmured, going to her console. Typing in a few things, she replied, "Here she is. She came in a few months ago to receive treatments." She let a whistle. "These are some treatments. Expensive, too."

"How many treatments?" Bastila asked.

"On here, to help her recovery, she had a total of five." The nurse replied. "And again, not cheap. 500 creds a pop!"

"For each treatment?" cried Bastila. "How in the world did she manage…?"

"Doesn't say." The nurse said. "Anonymous benefactor. Hell, I don't even think _she_ knew! I was her nurse for the first three treatments and she was completely shocked when I told her it had been all taken care of."

"Well," Revan chuckled, nervously. "Just goes to show you, there's always a…good guy in every bunch." He nodded quickly, ignoring the look Bastila was giving him. "So…where can we find Mrs. Shan?"

"Oh!" the nurse said. "She's in room 220B. It's down the hall, take a left, and her door on the far right."

The two Jedi nodded their thanks, hurrying to the medical room. All the while, Bastila wondered who this mystery benefactor was. Was her mother – Force forbid – seeing someone? That was a thought she just _refused_ to acknowledge. Was it like Revan had said? Some random stranger who wanted to do a good deed? She shook her head. That was unlikely. So who was it? Could it be someone who knew her? Could it be possible the Sith had sent the money, in an attempt to hold her mother hostage?

"You're thinking." He said. "That's never a good sign."

Again, she shook her head. "I can't believe that some…stranger would just hand over 2,000 credits to ensure my mother's health." She replied, obviously frustrated with the thought. "I mean, what if this is some Sith plot? Could it be the Sith knew of my mother's illness and have implanted some fake doctor to harm her?"

"Not that I don't enjoy our conversations, _Carth_," he joked. "But I'd like to talk to Bastila again if at all possible."

"Revan, I'm not joking."

"I know," he chuckled. "And that's what makes it even funnier. Look, I'll settle your fears right now. I hardly think the Sith have somehow smuggled a rogue doctor in here to do your mother in. Just like I don't think she has her sights on someone else either." At this, Bastila blushed. "Will you just take my word? That a really nice, and probably very attractive young man, did you and your mother a good deed?"

"Well…" she sighed. "I guess there really is no way to actually find out who did it and it did help my mother…All right. I guess I can let it go."

"Good."

"For now at least."

Revan rolled his eyes, following her as she approached the door to her mother's room. She was bit hesitant however. Though they had been able to get the speeder rolling on a new…mother/daughter relationship, the nurse had brought up something very important. That had been months, _many months_, ago. Tatooine had been the second planet they had gone to in their Star Map quest and the third map they had received. And really, the only reason they had gone there was because a friend of her parents had spotted her on Kashyyyk. And really, it was _Revan's_ insistence that they head out there as soon as they were finished with the wookiee home world.

She felt Revan come up behind her, before his arms slipped around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder. "Aren't you going to open the door?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." She responded. "It's been…a while since we last talked."

"But this is what you've wanted." He whispered. "A chance to…to set things right between you. A new beginning, a new start, you said."

"I know." She sighed. He felt her apprehension, her fear, her…guilt…and did his best to pass on his calm and excitement back to her.

"You know you want to see her." He encouraged. "You've waited too long for this already, Bastila, and I know you won't be happy until you do this."

Bastila took a deep breath, her hand reaching out for the knob. "If I do this…" she whispered. "I would've broken the rule about attachments."

Revan placed his hand over the one she held out and guided it to the door handle. "You've already broken the one about falling in love." He whispered. "For once, stop thinking about the council and their rules, and think about your _own_ happiness. Think about the things that _you_ want."

"But I am happy."

"Are you?"

Taking another breath, she turned the handle, stepping out of Revan's embrace and into the room. Helena Shan sat up in bed, seemingly watching the Republic News on a nearby console. A data pad lie on top of the sheets, long forgotten now that the holo vid was working again. The elder woman looked up, smiling as her daughter walked in. "Hello Bastila, dear." She greeted, happily. "I just finished watching a news holo. Imagine me. Mother of one of the galaxy's saviors. It's quite a remarkable achievement."

Bastila smiled shyly, not used to hearing praise from her mother. "Hello again, Mother." She replied, coming to sit in a chair that had been placed by the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"As good as can be expected." Helena replied. "The doctors want me to stay for observation, they say. Hmph! They want to ogle, plain and simple." Looking at Revan, she exclaimed, "You there! What's this I hear about you being the dark lord of the Sith? Where exactly have you been taking my daughter? Gallivanting around the galaxy, huh?"

"Mother," Bastila hissed. "He's not a dark lord anymore. He…"

"I want to hear it from him." Helena protested, crossing her arms in front of her. "Well? What's your story?"

The bluntness and straightforwardness caught Revan off guard for a second, before he recovered enough to answer, "Yes, ma'am, it's true. I was the Dark Lord of the Sith. At one time. But I'm totally good now!"

"We'll see about that." The woman muttered. "What's all this 'star forge' business? And what exactly did you do since Tatooine?"

Revan would've smiled at the scene; Helena looking at him with the same look he'd seen on Bastila's face when they had met on Taris and Bastila doing her best not to die of embarrassment. Knowing a smirk could lose any favor he may have with Helena Shan, he cleared his throat instead. "Well, Mrs. Shan," he replied. "It kinda all begins with the Mandalorian War…" He proceeded to tell his story, using his knowledge of what had happened with him and Malak, only going into great detail as to what happened from his time as a smuggler hired by the Republic to learning of who he really was to what had happened a few days ago.

He managed to be honest, while still holding certain things back, like how the Jedi had ripped his memories away and replaced them with new ones. He managed to skip over the tension that had happened between him and her daughter on the Ebon Hawk and completely left out the fact that she had been on the dark side when he'd come to the Star Forge. And every single time he mentioned Bastila in the story, she was always in the good light; all her battles had been won flawlessly by her, her Force powers had saved them more than once, he even admitted – finally! – that she had escaped the clutches of the Black Vulkars by _herself_, while he stood by and watched.

"Well…" Helena replied, leaning back against her pillow. "That's some story. Now, how much of it is true?"

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Mother!"

"Well, I'm sorry." She said, sighing at her only child. "Knowing your temperament, I find it hard to believe you were such an angel on this long winding adventure of yours."

"Well, thanks a lot." Bastila huffed.

"Are you calling me a liar, Mrs. Shan?" Revan asked, letting his anger start to get the best of him.

"No." she said. "I'm saying that, while the whole of the story may be true, you've purposely have left out some things. Now, only a man who was in love would do something like that, putting my daughter in the best light possible. Or a man who was lying in order to get something from her. Which are _you_?"

"Mother, really!" Bastila exclaimed, standing in outrage. "That's rather rude, don't you think? Interrogating him like that. So what if he didn't tell you every single detail, that doesn't mean you have the right…"

"I'm a man in love." He replied, successfully cutting off the rest of Bastila's tirade.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Helena's face. "I thought as much." She said. "I know my daughter, young man. She'd like you to think she can handle anything and everything that comes her way, but she can't. She's stubborn, just like her father."

"Mother!"

"Isn't that the truth?" Revan chuckled.

"Revan!"

"But I can tell you're the kind of man she needs." Helena continued. "You don't take any guff. Hell, you told those stodgy masters of yours you were gong to war and did just that. I don't claim to understand you Jedi, but you did what was right and you stood up to them. That's what Bastila needs. She needs someone to challenge that attitude of hers – she gets that from me."

"What attitude?"

"I've seen it." The young knight said. "But I can meet that challenge. I have the same attitude."

"I'm still in the room, you know." Bastila retorted. "I'm standing right here."

"I'm sorry, Bas," Revan asked, smiling sweetly. "What did you say?"

Bastila closed her eyes, repeating the Jedi Code in her head as a means to prevent her from whacking Revan. Helena burst out laughing, putting a hand to her side as she did. "And a sense of humor." She cackled. "I like that."

"Seeing as Bastila's pretty much annoyed by my behavior," Revan chuckled. "How would _you_ like to go to dinner with me? I have roguish charm." He waggled his eyebrows at the woman, causing her to giggle again.

"If I was a bit younger…" Helena replied, causing Bastila to look over at her mother in the kind of disgust only a child could possess towards their parent having any kind of…_those_ feelings. "You know, you remind me of my late husband." Helena continued. "He was a bit like you. Strong, charming, adventurous, and oh, so handsome. I've always said Bastila got his looks, not mine."

"She has your nose." Revan stated. "Which is good, cause I like her nose." Turning to watch a blush creep up on Bastila's face, he finished with, "It's a cute nose."

"You treat her right, you hear?" Helena commanded. "Her father isn't here to do what fathers usually do to test the merit of the man who wants to court his daughter, but I think I do him justice on the matter. And you had better be doing a proper courtship with my daughter. You may have fallen in love on that ship of yours, but that doesn't account for anything in my book."

"Mother…" Bastila whined.

"Oh yes, ma'am." Revan said, holding up his hand in a scout's honor. "Dinner, dancing, flowers, candy…the whole thing, I'm prepared to do. No worries on that. Besides, I have to show your daughter I'm a perfectly, respectable guy. I feel she may have fallen for a 'bad boy', but I am indeed…a bad boy with heart." He looked over at Bastila, a boyish look on his face.

Bastila was just…stunned. How _dare_ he? And in front of her mother! She literally could not remember the last time she had been so angry and annoyed with someone…no. Wait. She _could_ remember who the last person was that put her in such speechless anger and it was _him_. "You…you are the most arrogant, prideful…insufferable man I have ever met." She growled.

"Likewise, darling." He cheerfully replied. "Well, all except that man part. If you were a man, we wouldn't be in this situation right now, but if you _were_, a man that is, I think you'd be a very beautiful man. Though as luck would have it, you were born a woman and quite frankly, I'm a little happier with that arrangement. Don't you agree?"

She just glared at him. "Force, you're going to be the death of me."

"Is that really appropriate?" he asked. "Blaming the Force for your death? I can assure you that you'll be quite taken care of. I won't let the Force get its hands on your…" He sent her a volley of thoughts, none of them appropriate to be having in front of one's parent. "…body." He gave her that smile, that horrid smile that first exasperated her on Taris, had soothed her on Tatooine, and then had weakened her in the knees on Korriban. That same smile had spelled her doom on the Star Forge when he had said he'd leave himself open to an attack and that he trusted and believed in her.

The smile he'd given her after she had told him she loved him; given to her before he faced his old apprentice.

She could hear her mother laughing in the background. "Oh, he's a keeper, all right." She said, smiling at their behavior. "If I was only a bit younger…"

"Now that's a compliment." Revan chuckled. "Two gorgeous women and of the same family, vying for my attentions? I must be one very lucky man."

"Oh you!" Helena giggled. Her mother actually _giggled_. "I'm feeling much better, but these treatments always leave me tired."

"Of course, Mrs. Shan." Revan bowed politely. "We should probably be getting to our hotel."

Bastila shook her head. "Could I stop by tomorrow, Mother?" she asked.

Helena's features softened. "I'd like that."

The two Jedi nodded their goodbyes before turning to leave the room, but Helena called Revan over before they could leave.

"Don't think I don't know where the money for my treatments came from." She whispered. "I wasn't sure until you came in, but looking at you and seeing you with my daughter, it all made sense. Now, whether or not you tell her is one thing, but I wanted to thank you for giving me another chance with her. Remember what I said about her. She can be tough, but I think she's worth it. But then again, I am her mother."

Revan smiled. "Believe me," he whispered back. "I think she's worth it too."

With that, he again bowed, joining Bastila at the door, and the two headed out. Bastila was already walking ahead of him, seemingly trying to put as much distance between her and Revan as possible. When she thought she had reached somewhere where her comments couldn't be heard, she rounded on him. "I can not believe you!" she cried. "Flirting with my mother!"

"Technically, she was flirting with me."

"I don't care." She huffed. "That was just…just…_wrong_! And what you said!"

"She's looking out for your well being." He replied. "Wouldn't you be a bit suspicious if your daughter suddenly shows up with an ex-dark lord, wanting to court her? I'd be worried if she _wasn't_."

The young woman sighed, continuing her walk to the elevator. She didn't speak again until the doors shut and they began their decent. "You make everything seem so simple." She whispered.

"That's cause it is." He replied. "At least in my own little world. The little things are the simplest."

"How so?"

He shrugged. "I'll admit, some things aren't as black and white as the council makes them to be." He said. "They're always so busy looking at the 'big picture' and never looking at right now. I mean, sure the big picture is nice, but you need the right now in order to _make up_ the big picture."

"Is that why you hate the council so?" she asked, timidly.

"I don't hate the council." He sighed. "I hate how they handle things, handle people. I hate some of the practices, some of the rules…"

"But in the world of Revan?" she asked.

"The world of Revan is great!" he exclaimed, grinning. "Swoop races every other day, happy smiling faces…" his face softened as he gazed at her. "A beautiful brunette to take to dinner every night."

"With flowers and candy." She supplied, matching his grin. "It's too good to be true."

Revan shook his head. "Nothing is ever too good to be true." He said. "At least, you should never believe that."

The shift of the elevator alerted them that they had reached the ground floor, the door opening and allowing them to step out on the first level. "So, what now?" Bastila asked.

Revan shrugged. "We should probably find out where our hotel is." He replied. "Then…I guess we can have some downtown time. I know I'd love to get into a fresher right now. How bout this? We head to the hotel and I meet you at your room at like…nineteen hundred hours?"

Bastila nodded. "That sounds like a plan." She agreed. "All right. Let's get going."

The two looked at the data pad Master Vandar had given him, showing where the hotel would be located. The building was in the upper class section of the planet, surprising the crew of the Ebon Hawk. It was upscale, as tall as the skyscrapers located around it, and decorated in a soft cream. Their rooms, all located along the same hallway, were on the sixth floor of the hotel, the 'premiere' floor section, as the hotel attendant had told them.

"This is pretty cushy." Carth replied, once Revan and Bastila had returned. "The council is being pretty generous."

"Yeah." Revan muttered, looking around his own spacious room. "Very generous indeed."

"I know that tone of voice." The pilot said. "You don't think this is genuine. You think something's up."

The young knight chuckled. "Sometimes Carth, I wonder if you're not Force sensitive." He said. "Yeah, I think something's up. We're dealing with the Jedi Council here. Of _course_ something must be up. And I can almost guarantee you that it has to do with me and Bastila."

"For someone who's the prodigal knight, you certainly have a strong dislike for the Jedi."

"Can you blame me?" he asked. "After what they did to me? What they had Bastila do?" Revan sighed. "You understand betrayal, Carth, more than I think anyone should. And that's what it feels like to me. Like the Jedi betrayed me, betrayed _us_. I can't get over that, I guess."

Carth looked at his young friend. He could certainly understand the man's frustrations. He didn't necessarily agree with the Jedi, nor did he particularly trust them, but he _did_ trust those Jedi he had traveled with. They had shown more loyalty than most of the officers he had served with in the Mandalorian War and that was saying something. And he liked these particular Jedi; Jolee, though he could go on and on about his past, had the view he wished most Jedis did regarding their codes and their rules; Juhani was someone who had looked at the Jedi in a worship type degree, but she had a good heart and had overcome a horrible past; He and Bastila hadn't started out the trip on good terms, but the pilot could see the effect that Revan had her and he saw it as a positive influence. She was more relaxed around Revan. Stepping back, Carth finally saw Bastila for what she was: a scared young woman who had been given this tremendous power and along with it, a tremendous amount of responsibility. He couldn't even fathom how she got through, unable to tell this young man he had been monster, unable to really cope with the fact she had fallen in love with this monster, this redeemed knight.

And of course, there was Jayden Korr aka Revan. Even though he wouldn't quite admit it, he liked the young man straight off. He admired his humor and his ease with the crew, with people in general. He was generous, always helped when there were people who needed it. He would never forget how the young man had insisted on entering that holding pen in the Undercity, in order to help those citizens who had been stricken with the rakghoul disease. In hindsight, Jayden had said he wasn't expecting three of those people to be turned so quickly, but he had felt bad at their deaths. Carth could admit he had said more in the presence of Jayden Korr than he had ever said to anyone.

Carth had been stunned, angered, when Saul had told him his friend – his partner – was in reality Revan, the murdering monster who had killed so many, done so many evil things…and then to learn that Bastila had known all along. Carth _had_ felt betrayed, but not as betrayed as Jay had felt. The pilot couldn't imagine what was going on in the young man's mind. It short order, Jayden Korr ceased to be and in his place was Revan, prodigal knight turned Sith dark lord. In one conversation, this young man learned he had been the leader of the enemy they chased, that he was responsible for the destruction and devastation that plagued most of his crew, but above all…he had been lied to by the woman he loved.

The seasoned pilot had grown to respect this man more during the time after the Leviathan than any other time they had been together.

"Well," Carth replied, leaning against the door jam. "That drink offer is still on the table. Tonight is good for me."

Revan grinned. "I can't." he said, sheepishly. "I…uh…have dinner plans…actually."

Carth raised an eyebrow. "Dinner, huh?" he smirked. "Anyone I know? Does she have sister?"

Revan laughed. "Well, yeah you know her, but she doesn't have a sister." He chuckled. "But her mother is quite feisty. You should go for it, if just to annoy Bastila when you make her call you 'daddy'."

The seasoned pilot snorted out a laugh. "As…great as that could be," he said. "I think I'll pass. But you'll think about that drink, yeah?"

The young knight slapped his friend's shoulder. "I'm there."


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken nearly two weeks before it was finally time for the council to call Revan and Bastila before them. They hadn't told Jolee and Juhani what their decisions would be concerning them, only that they wished to hear the whole story first before passing their opinions and judgment on the matter. On the morning they were to stand before the Jedi High Council, Bastila had spent the morning meditating. She had awoken quite early, earlier than normal, and had immediately begun to meditate, trying to get the images of Revan out of her mind. 

The two weeks Revan had deemed 'freedom week' had been, in all honesty, the happiest she had ever been since she had been at home with her father. They had taken to the sights of the planet, looking at all the tourist type spectacles, generally spending way too much time together. They had dinner just about every night in those two weeks and he had surprised her by coming several mornings with breakfast and twice he was able to make a Talravian breakfast, the kind she had enjoyed as a little girl. Revan had certainly taken to the task of courting her appropriately. She smiled, fingering the pendant he had given her the night before.

But wasn't that the problem?

She was a Jedi and already Revan's rebellious nature was seeping into her own sense of rules and order. She had now broken two of those underlying rules of being a Jedi. What was happening to her? She had told herself she would be quite above the little fluttering in her stomach whenever he looked at her, that she could maintain the distance whenever he was near, that what she was feeling was just a symptom of their bond. So, how in the Force did she get to here? Where she was in love with Revan, prodigal knight who became the ultimate dark lord of the Sith who had just finished becoming a redeemed soul, who had redeemed her.

She could feel her anxiety start to spike when she thought about what she would tell the council. They would of course want to know everything on her part, of her mission in redeeming this former Sith leader. But how could she tell them that somewhere along the way, she began developing feelings for this man; that she had fallen to the dark side believing if she could lure him back, they could fully live out their love; that it was his love for her that had saved her and in turn, her love had prevented her from truly harming him. They wouldn't understand it, certainly Master Vrook would look at her in distain and that would be hard. He reminded her of her mother, someone who she could never please, even though she tried her hardest to do so.

But Revan…she guessed her mother was corrected. When she thought about it, the young knight did remind her of her beloved father. She had always loved going with him to the beach during the early mornings to watch the sunrise and then at night, they would watch the night sky for passing ships and stargaze. Bastila admitted, with a blush, in her younger days she wanted to have a husband who would be like her father. Someone who was as kind and caring as he was; and the young woman couldn't hold back a slight smile, thinking that Revan _was_ that kind, caring man, with a determination that matched her own, and a sense of humor that never seemed to fail in getting her to smile or laugh.

Sighing, she berated herself. She was supposed to be clearing her mind of Revan, not filling it with reasons of why he was such a wonderful man and how much she…shaking her head, she massaged her temples. This was obviously going no where. The sound of a knock brought a sense of relief, having found something that would at least take her mind of the young, handsome knight. Standing, she left the bedroom and headed for the door. Checking the view screen, she noticed that Carth stood there, patiently waiting for the door to be opened. Going over and opening the door, she greeted the pilot.

"Good morning, Carth." She replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Morning, Bastila." He responded, nodding to her. "I'm actually here on behalf of Revan."

Inwardly, she groaned. "Revan's behalf, hmm?" she questioned. "And what exactly has he done now?"

"Nothing." He insisted. "To my knowledge, anyway. Look, Revan wanted me to come by and give you this." He pulled a flower from behind his back, one she identified as a Talravin lily, one of her favorite flowers. She smiled, taking the flower from the pilot.

"Where is he?" she asked, staring at the lily dreamily.

"Uh…" Carth replied. "Well…I believe when I left him…he was…on his…second heat."

She looked at him. "He's swoop racing?" she asked. "On the morning we're called before the Jedi High Council and he's swoop racing?"

"See, I told him Canderous would've been a much better messenger…"

"How could he be swoop racing at a time like this!" she continued. "Carth…"

"I told him not to, I swear!" he said, startled when she turned to him.

"Good morning, guys!" came a voice, causing the two to turn, seeing as Revan, dressed in his Republic uniform, approached them. "Guess what? I had such a great race and the whole thing panned out and look!" He held up a credit stick. "Five hundred credits! We are eating so good tonight!"

"Revan!" Bastila exclaimed. "Have you forgotten what we're supposed to do today!"

The young man shrugged. "We're appearing before the council." He said. "Big deal."

"Big deal!"

"Darling," he said. "I think you're putting too much strain on yourself."

"Revan, do you have any idea how much our future in the Order is hanging in the balance?"

He regarded her shrewdly. "I didn't know reaching the rank of master was such a priority." He said.

"It's…it's not a priority." She replied, weakly.

"Well, I'm glad I could at least make the list." He joked, but with a slight embittered tone. "Assuming I am, of course, on the list."

"Hey, come on, you guys," Carth interrupted, seeing the way this could possibly end. He had been lucky enough to never have seen a fight between them, not including the one on the Leviathan, and he really didn't want to start now. "Don't you think you should be getting ready?"

Bastila took a deep breath. "You're right, Carth," she replied, chin up. "I have to continue my meditation before going in. I suggest, Revan, you do the same." She turned quickly, closing the door in their faces.

The two men stared at the door, before turning to look at each other. "I have a feeling the rest of my day is going to be exactly like that." Replied Revan.

"Come on," Carth said, chuckling nervously. "She's just a little upset you're not preparing the way she is. I'm sure things will be fine."

Revan shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered, walking from Carth and heading to his own room, leaving the seasoned pilot worried as well.

* * *

Things were still tense between the two younger Jedi as they made their way inside the Jedi Temple. The elevator ride was painfully quiet and the two didn't speak until they had entered the council chambers. The chamber was a large circular design, with the image of a sun dial in the center. Around the center were ten chairs, and in them were seated the ten members of the council. Behind them, was a large picture window, to which you could see the entire city and the blue sky that hovered above it.

"We apologize for making you wait for such a long time." Master Vandar replied, ushering them inside. The two followed the alien until they both stood in the center of the circle. Bastila gasped as she saw Master Vrook, sitting in one of the chairs. "Master Vrook!" she exclaimed. "I hadn't thought anyone else had survived the…"

"It was difficult," Vrook replied, in his gruff manner. "But fortunately, Vandar and I were not seriously injured."

"And the others?" Revan asked. "The academy?"

"The academy…is gone." Vandar replied, bowing his head. "It is truly nothing but a crater. The shell does indeed exist, but the heart of the place is completely destroyed."

"Your master is one with the Force, Revan." Vrook said, staring at the young man. "Or at least one of your masters is."

Revan quirked an eyebrow at him. He went to asked what the elder master meant, but Vandar waved him off, instead directing their attention to the other members. On the end, in seat number one was a rather tall bothan, who stood and bowed to the two Jedi. "I am Dorril Sevadjian." He said, his voice a regal bass. He gestured to the Mon Calamari beside him. "This is Master Titus Ahleme." The Mon Calamari nodded, then gestured to the two Twi'lek females on his left, one an emerald green, the other a light pink. "Those are Masters Pura Motzer and Ali Thul." Dorril continued. He pointed at a human female and the elder male on her left. "Masters Pernin Kaminska and Villard Baster." They both nodded at the Jedi. "Next is Veroba Dee." The bothan continued, gesturing to a female Falleen.

_A Falleen_? Revan thought. _That's certainly of interest_. Falleens were known to be the epitome of perfect Jedi, valuing logic over emotion. Though despite that, they had the reputation of being irresistible to the opposite sex, thought they had ways to displace their pheromone in order to do business. "You already are familiar with Master Vrook Lamar," the bothan was saying, continuing on to the younger male that sat in between Vrook and Vandar. "Master Dario Kully." The young man nodded, smiling at them both. "And of course, Master Vandar."

"We are quite honored to have such talent amongst our ranks," the emerald Twi'lek replied.

"It's not everyday we see your kind of talent." Dario spoke up. Seeing the look from Vrook, he amended, "Not that those who train are scruffy. Oh no. They're the best."

"Just not as good as us, right?" smirked Revan.

"That arrogance!" Vrook muttered. "Must I remind you where your arrogance led the last time?"

"Please," Vandar interrupted, stopping any protests or comments Revan could say. "Let us not bicker when we have matters to attend to." Looking at the two Jedi, Vandar continued. "We feel you hold the last piece of the story, young padawans. Seeing as it was you we assigned this quest."

"And we'd like to know the whole quest." Master Veroba replied, stoically. She looked at each of them, a frown similar to the one Vrook usually wore was plastered on her face.

"From your points of view, of course." Pernin finished, casting a look at the Falleen.

"If I may clear up some things," Balster commanded. "Young Bastila, it is to our knowledge, that you were given the task to capture the dark lord Revan. Is this true?"

"Yes sir," Bastila said, her voice cracking slightly. "When Revan and Malak had returned as dark lords, it was my understanding that the High Council hoped to turn one or both of them back to the light."

"This is true," replied Ali. "We had hoped they weren't so far gone. We requested in retrieving Revan. He was always the more…mature of the two. At least concerning the…important matters that concerned him."

"We already know this." Vrook responded. "It is the events after they left our academy that we are concerned about."

"That's rather impatient, don't you think, Master Vrook?" Revan quipped. "Impatience leads to the dark side."

If Bastila could just disappear…or better yet, shrivel up and die, she would have. What was he thinking? And was it her or were those Twi'leks spending more time looking at him than they were at her?

"Enough." Dorril said. "Vrook is correct. Perhaps we will begin with you, Padawan Shan. Tell us everything, from when the time you reported to the Endar Spire until present."

Bastila let out the breath she had been holding and began. She started with being assigned to the Endar Spire as they were to follow up on reports of Sith patrol ships around Taris. She had met Commander Carth Onasi, who was assigned an observer for the ship and its Republic crew. She admitted, with some shame, that she and other Jedi had taken over the lead on the ship, pulling rank above other officers. She then told them, sometime in the middle of the evening, the Sith had seen their ship and began an offensive attack. She had tried to use her Battle Meditation, but she had still been tired from sleep and the Sith forces seemed overwhelming.

Another Jedi, Holden, had told her Dark Jedi under Malak's command were searching for her. Unable to officially aid in the fight, Bastila had worked her way through soldiers and commandos to the escape pods, where she managed to land in the Undercity of Taris. The crash had affected her enough she was unable to focus on her Force powers, which had lead to her capture by the Black Vulkars. Dorril held up his hand, indicating for her to stop. Then looking at Revan, he asked the young man to describe his experience on the Endar Spire.

Revan began his story; how he was a smuggler by the name of Jayden Korr and how, in penance for his crimes as such, he was offered work for the Republic to battle against the Sith. He admitted he couldn't really recall what he had done as a smuggler, what places he had been to, etc. He had been asleep when the first attack began and his roommate, a Republic soldier named Trask, had awoken him and together they had made it the bridge. On the way to the escape pods, however, they had been stopped by a Dark Apprentice – who Revan would later learn was Darth Bandon, Malak's apprentice – and Trask had gone ahead to battle the Sith, allowing Jayden Korr to make it to the escape pods, where Carth Onasi awaited him.

He went on to say that as soon as he arrived on Taris, he began having strange dreams – dreams of which he now realized were actually memories – which even Carth had picked up on. They had found refuge in an abandoned apartment in the Upper City of Taris which they proclaimed was their headquarters. He and Carth then set out to find out about Bastila's crashed shuttle. They had gone topside, finding a medical facility that had a few Republic soldiers recuperating. They then headed to the cantina, where Revan had been only a fight away from facing the Taris champion. Well, after that defeat, they had learned more about the Sith and the city gangs that had stumbled upon the crashed pod.

After talking to Gadon Thek, the leader of the Hidden Bek gang, Revan agreed to be the racer for the gang in order to win Bastila back.

"You actually enlisted the help of a city gang in order to 'win' back a colleague?" Vrook asked, incredulously.

"You know another way to win back a captured Republic officer, who just happens to be a Jedi?" Revan asked, rolling his eyes.

"You must admit, padawan," Dario replied. "You encountered a rare set of circumstances."

"Exactly." He said. "That was the only way to get Bastila back, so I did it. And became champ. Though a lot of good that does me now, seeing as no one ever believes me. So I just have to prove that I am, indeed, the best."

"Are you saying you still participate in these…_races_?" asked Veroba.

Revan gave the Falleen a confident smile. "You're looking at the new Coruscant swoop champion." He boasted.

"Surely, Bastila, you were quite surprised to see Revan as your rescuer." Pernin wondered.

"Well…yes…" she began, still in shock over Revan's blatant disregard for the masters. "I was…unaware that there were any survivors on the ship. I had known, however, that Revan was aboard, but I had not seen him during my time on the Endar Spire."

"Imagine my surprise to discover I was added as a late entry to the ship's roster." Revan muttered, bitterly.

"So," Balster asked. "You had no knowledge of your former self, but you had a vision?"

"Revan…told me later, after we had gotten back to the hideout, that he had a vision…" Bastila began. "A memory of when we fought on his ship."

"That's when she told me I could be Force Sensitive." Revan finished.

"How did you manage to get off of Taris?" Titus asked. "The Sith had a complete lockdown on the planet before Malak destroyed it."

The two Jedi looked at each other, as though wondering which of them would answer. Revan cleared this throat and told them how they had gone back to the cantina and had run into Canderous Ordo, who was working for the resident crime lord, Davik Kang. "So after participating in a swoop race, sponsored by one of the local gangs," the Falleen said, sarcastically. "You then enlisted the help of a Mandalorian, who was working for a crime boss for the Exchange. I wonder why you did not put a stop to this, Padawan Shan."

Bastila blushed in embarrassment. "And how else were we supposed to get off Taris?" Revan retorted. "Or perhaps it was your wish to see me completely wiped out, seeing as you failed to completely wipe out my memories."

"You will do well to remember who you are addressing, Revan." Vrook demanded. "It seems we've had this conversation before."

"Have we?" Revan questioned, his anger mounting. "I wouldn't know."

"Revan, please." Bastila whispered, willing him to control himself.

"We see your anger has grown since the last time you stood before us." Pura replied.

"Perhaps we should continue this at another time." Vandar ventured, but Revan shook his head in disagreement.

"No." he said. "Let's have this out right now."

He once again told of meeting the Mandalorian in the cantina and getting aboard Davik's ship. He made a special mention of the massage he received from Davik's slave girls, saying it was the best he had ever received and causing a deep blush on Bastila's face - and some rather high feelings of jealousy as well. He then told them how they reached the hanger of the ship, after receiving the codes from a prisoner, and had a face to face with Davik and another bounty hunter, Calo Nord. After the battle, in which Davik was killed and Calo had been crushed – so they thought – they flew the ship out of the hanger, picked up the group they had assembled and barely escaped the planet as Malak had it bombed into oblivion.

"Then I suggested that perhaps we head to Dantooine." Bastila piped up, hoping to end this round of questioning. "I wanted to give the masters my report and to tell them of the visions that seemed to be shared between Jayden – Revan – and myself."

"It seemed even after having extensive head trauma, Revan was still able to command the Force as though he was born to do so." Vrook said. "In just two weeks, Revan had re-mastered all the tasks which we usually put a padawan through. Zhar even said he put together his lightsaber in record time."

"One of the tasks we set forth was one to test to see if anything of Revan remained in this Jayden Korr." Vandar replied, taking over the conversation. "We sent him to the grove, where Juhani had fled after she struck Master Quatra. His task was to cleanse the grove. Not only did he perform it perfectly, but he brought Juhani back to the light and the young Jedi requested to join him on his quest to find the Star Forge."

"And from Dantooine?" Dorril asked. "Where did you head?"

"I wish to know who else was in this…crew of yours." Veroba stated.

"Commander Carth Onasi, decorated hero of the Republic forces," Revan began. "Remember his name too, cause he'll an admiral one day, you wait and see. Then there's Mission and Big Z…"

"Mission?" asked Ali.

"Big Z?" asked Balster. "What is a 'big z'?"

"Mission Vao and her wookiee friend, Zaalbar." Bastila explained. "Revan and Carth had met them while looking for me."

"Taris was Misson's home." Revan said. "If it wasn't for Mission, I wouldn't have been able to break into the Vulkar base and get that prototype engine in order to win the swoop race."

"You _stole_ a prototype engine?" Vrook asked.

"They stole it first!" Bastila exclaimed, quickly shutting her mouth as her face once again took on the telltale signs of embarrassment.

"The Vulkars stole that engine first," Revan explained. "Besides, if I hadn't gotten it back, Bastila would've been the plaything for any number of people."

Dorril motioned for the two to continue their story. Revan told them how they had decided on Kashyyyk, which was where they met up with Jolee. Jolee was the one who initially told them of the ancient part of the Shadowlands where the Star Map was being kept. After they received it, they helped Zaalbar and his father defeat the wookiee's brother and Czerka from taking over the planet entirely. The young knight had completely left out the fact that Bastila had learned of her mother's illness and her father's death on the wookiee home world.

"It is late, Dorril." Titus whispered to the bothan.

"Agreed." The bothan replied, nodding at the two Jedi. "We won't keep you any longer this day, but we do request you return to us in the morning."

The Jedis nodded, turning and walking out of the chambers. "Such anger," Vrook spat. "Such vengeance. Am I the only who can feel it?"

"No Vrook," the Falleen replied. "I feel it too. There are parts within this story they have not told us. And their emotions are out of control."

The Mon Cal nodded. "I sensed that as well." He said. "Revan covered up something in his story and Bastila knew what it was, but yet she did not correct him on his error."

"They are hiding something between them." Dario agreed. "But what?"

"I believe they have become…closer." Vrook replied, a thoughtful look in his eye. "Closer than they had been since we saw them on Dantooine."

"Perhaps it is a side effect of the bond." Vandar speculated.

Dario shook his head. "Things felt…tense between them." He murmured. "You could feel it when Revan had his outbursts, as though…"

"We mustn't speculate." Dorril said. "They have only just begun their tale. But I shall agree you on your line of thought. The most important thing is for us to discover how it was that young Bastila fell to the dark side. Was it the dong of Malak? Or Revan? And these visions. How can we be certain that they are small and few in between? What if…what if Revan regains all of his former memories? And if you all are correct, that he and Bastila have indeed become closer, what will that do to her? To us? To lose Revan was devastating, but Bastila along with him? We couldn't cope!"

"And what of those they traveled with?" Vrook asked. "A Mandalorian? A wookiee? You remember how Revan was. And even in his new personality, he is still able to gather followers to him. If he should ever fall again…"

"Listen," Vandar interrupted. "We are getting ahead of ourselves. They have only just started their story and we only have a small portion. We can decide these things when the story becomes clearer."

"Let us not wait too long, Vandar." Pura said. "Remember what happened the last time we did."


	5. Chapter 5

Mission may have been young, but she knew an argument when she saw one. 

The teenager had been enjoying the brief downtime on Coruscant, even though the bright lights of the big city annoyed Big Z; she loved it. She figured it was a side effect of living on Taris. Even with its dinginess and corruption and horrible attitudes, it was her home and she didn't know of anything different. Till she met Revan, of course. With Revan, she was able to see all the sights her brother Griff had promised her as a little girl and she realized she had a call to roam the galaxy.

Soon, she wasn't surprised when talking to Zaalbar that he felt he needed to go back to his village to help his father rule, as long as Revan didn't need him for assistance. She could tell the big guy didn't want to leave, but he had a duty to his father and village and it was certainly _her_ duty to stick by her best friend. So when the odd pair wandered the hallway looking for Revan to tell him of their decision to leave, they were quite surprised to see a fuming Bastila storming ahead of them to her room. "Hey Bas!" Mission called out, stopping the young woman. The teen could see the Jedi was quite upset, but she schooled her face against any betrayal of that.

"Hello Mission, Zaalbar." She replied, politely. "I haven't seen you two around very much."

"Yeah," Mission said. "Me and Big Z have been exploring the city and all. It's a really big place, you know?"

Bastila nodded, not really listening to the story the girl told about them going in to a seedy part of the section. Her mind was still on the council and Revan's behavior. She couldn't believe his audacity and his rudeness. They were masters and placed on the council for a reason…yet she couldn't deny that she hadn't exactly been at fault for their story. Not once did she correct him on what had happened on Kashyyyk or the conversation after Dantooine. And she knew it would only get worse from here.

"Hello? Bastila? Anyone home?"

"What?"

"You spaced out for a minute or two." Mission replied, a look of concern on her face.

"You look deeply troubled." Zaalbar added.

"You okay?"

"Uh…yes," she mumbled. "Yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm feeling a bit tired from earlier. If you'll excuse me." With that, the young Jedi entered her quarters and shut the door.

"Weird." Mission muttered, shaking her head. The two continued on, stopping only a foot from Bastila's door however, when they saw Revan come around the turn. He too looked fit to be tied, but his features softened when the teenager called out to him.

"Hey guys." He greeted, a tight smile on his face. "What're you up to?"

"Technically we were looking for you." Mission replied. "But we ran into Bastila and she didn't look too happy to see us."

"She looked upset."

"And so Big Z and me were coming to find you, but here you are." She concluded. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Revan sighed and ran a hand over his head. "No, not exactly." He muttered. "It's the damn council. We didn't even get through the first part of the story before they annoyed me, which in turned annoyed them and Bastila…" he sighed, shaking his head. "But enough about that," he said, throwing an arm around the teen's shoulders. "I haven't seen you around much, kiddo. What've you been up? Taking the citizens for all their creds, right?"

Mission giggled, giving Revan a side hug. "Nah," she said. "Just exploring. Actually Rev, Big Z and I think it's time to blast this fodder stand. He's gotta get back to his dad and all."

"You guys cutting out?" he asked, sadness in his voice.

"I feel I need to be at my father's side." Big Z rumbled. "Unless you feel my place is here on this planet with you."

Revan shook his head. "Nah," he said. "We're kinda in limbo, huh? The council's beef is with me, not you guys. Besides, I think your right, big guy. You have to at least check and see what's going on, you know?" Giving Mission a squeeze, he asked, "And I bet you're tagging along, right?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "But I meant what I said. You need us for _anything_ and we're right there, no questions asked!" The wookiee howled his agreement.

The young knight laughed, giving the teen another squeeze. "That's cool then," he said. "But I'm not about to let you guys go without a party, yeah? Just so happens, I became the swoop champ today and I'm throwing you guys a goodbye party."

"Really?" she asked. She smiled up at him, before she frowned. "I know it's none of my business and you can say so all, but…are you sure you and Bastila are going to be okay? I mean, you guys don't look too happy to be around each other."

"Don't worry about it, kay?" he said. "Right now…I don't know. Things will probably be better once the council is done interrogating us about this, but maybe not. But hey, this doesn't change stuff between us, yeah? You need me, you got me. Both of you."

Mission hugged him again and the trio began to walk to the elevators. She had always liked Revan, which was why learning he was who he was didn't change her option of him. This was the guy who had gone with her to help Zaalbar, even when the Beks wouldn't. He had come to comfort her after Taris and he never treated her like a kid. She had, she didn't know when or how, become totally attached to him and even had a slight crush on him, in the beginning of course. But she had seen how things were between him and Bastila and besides, he was totally old for her, even though he didn't act like it.

If anything, Revan was like another brother to her. While Big Z was the strong, silent type that would protect her no matter what, Revan was the funny, silly guy who could make her laugh when she needed it. He had come to her defense, even against Carth, and she knew he'd come to her if anything happened, like he said. That's why she was worried. She had only seen him so sad after they had gotten caught by the Leviathan. He was so…broken, she guessed, learning that Bastila had been keeping something so big from him and then losing her to Malak. Admittedly, she didn't really like Bastila at first, but she had tried to come around for Revan's sake, but she'd admit that if she had been able to get at Bastila, the Jedi would've regretted hurting him the way she had.

But for now, she guessed she could be there for the guy, especially when it looked like he and Bas were gonna break up or something. She was just glad _she_ didn't have to go through this bantha poo doo. Love was so confusing and dumb. Though she couldn't wait to be a full fledged adult, she _could_ wait when it came to love. After seeing what it did to Revan and Bastila and Carth, she didn't want it, thank you very much. Who the heck wanted to fall in love anyway?

* * *

The rest of the evening seemed to drag on for Bastila. She had thought about visiting her mother again, but thought it was much too late for visitors. She…needed to talk to someone, she reasoned. The annoyance and irritation she had felt earlier had given way to thoughts of regret and…disappointment. She hadn't seen Revan since they left the council and she wished she could at least speak to him on his behavior and what they would tell the council next.

She had to be honest with herself. Bastila had never really had anyone to turn to and in the recent events, she had a few people she _could_ turn to with her problems. But how could she bring up how she felt? Bastila was a private person who liked figuring out her own problems instead of running to someone else for help. But when she used the Force to keep Revan alive, they had formed a bond that had not only been a blessing, but a curse as well. Though she was able to gather the information that had been requested of her, she had also felt the stirrings of attraction from Revan, which only served to heighten her own feelings. If she thought she could maintain a distance, the current events proved her wrong. She'd come to learn that Revan was not only a very passionate man, but one who rarely took no for an answer.

She paced her room, trying to find some source of entertainment. In the last few weeks, she would've been nervously getting ready for Revan, doing the 'typical' womanly ritual of preparing for a date with someone she had an interest in. And there in lie the problem, of course. She was _not_ a typical woman. She was a Jedi and she had sworn off all of her attachments and baser instincts when she had joined the Order. Or so she had thought. The moment she had met Jayden Korr – Revan – all of those ideas and restraints went right out the window. She couldn't believe how much this man affected her. Soon, she was even saying things that she shouldn't; it seemed every time they talked, he would steer their conversation towards their feelings for each other or worse, misinterpret something she had said.

Though…she supposed that had been partly her fault. More than once she managed to let her true feelings slip within conversations.

Bastila sighed. She wondered what the others were doing, what _he_ was doing. Stretching out with the Force, she tried to locate everyone, but sensed they weren't in their rooms or even the hotel. Pushing down a slight sense of panic, she stretched further, until she was able to lock on to Revan's energy. He was in the cantina and it seemed so was everyone else. What were they all doing in the cantina? And why hadn't she been informed that's where they all were? Well, she had told Mission she had been tired from earlier, but she knew them. They would've checked on her, right? She didn't bother dousing the surge of anger she felt, especially at Revan. They were again set to see the council tomorrow and he was in the midst of throwing a party and further more, he hadn't even bothered to invite her.

Was he that upset with her? Surely he wouldn't make everyone stay away or ignore her just because the two of them weren't getting along. Would he? It certainly seemed like it, didn't it? And really, would these friends of theirs truly turn their backs on Revan? Of course not, but they would turn on _her_. Yes, it was possible. After all, she hadn't been the most…friendly towards everyone. She usually kept to herself aboard the Ebon Hawk and didn't really socialize with the crew. Oh, there were those far and few times when Revan insisted her presence be needed during a meal time or when he and Mission proclaimed certain nights as 'No Holds Bar Pazaak'.

There had even been that time when he and Carth had challenged Canderous to an arm wrestling contest. Both lost to the Mandalorian, of course, but Revan did put on an impressive show for her benefit; flexing his biceps and boasting his win would be dedicated to her. And when he lost, she enjoyed telling him so, but not before she had given him a smile that said she was indeed impressed by him.

Falling back on her bed, Bastila sighed. How did she manage to find herself in this kind of predicament? She shouldn't be feeling what she was and it certainly wouldn't matter to another Jedi that the crew was off in the cantina having fun without them or that they could be losing the man of their dreams; no, not any other Jedi. But once again, Bastila wasn't exactly like any other Jedi in the fact that she _was_ hurt and slightly embittered that the crew was off in the cantina having fun without her and that she couldn't shake the feeling that she and Revan were drifting apart and that they may not be able to fix the rift that had suddenly come between them.

* * *

There was no talk the next morning as Bastila and Revan found themselves once again in the elevator taking them up to the council chambers. She was still hurt by the rejection she felt at not knowing that Mission and Zaalbar would be departing and not having been invited to their going away party. Revan, for his part, seemed particularly grumpier than he had ever been. It had taken an effort, but he was able to block the bond at nights, allowing Bastila some peace, while he tossed and turned. He had the most horrible nightmare the night before, though he was uncertain if it was indeed a nightmare and not something else. To top it off, he felt frustrated, angry, and he couldn't really pinpoint the exact cause either. He hated being in the presence of the masters and somehow, his mind couldn't let go that Bastila had been a part of this…this sham in order to retrieve his memories; in order to save their own skins.

He could feel the hurt in her now and had felt it through out the night when she had come to realize where everyone was. A part of him just wanted to fall at her feet and beg forgiveness; for what, he didn't know. Then the other part, the larger part of him, reminded constantly what she had done, what she had been asked to do and even now he wondered if their feelings truly were a side effect of the bond she had forged with him. Why would she ever love a monster such as he? He could see it on the faces of the masters; every outburst he made caused them to recoil, as though in one snap he would somehow revert back to the dark lord. And he felt that way sometimes. The feelings he must have had during the Mandalorian War; feelings of anger, of hate; the deep seeded darkness that Vrook and so many could see just waiting to be unleashed.

"Revan?"

He stiffened when he heard her call, feeling the concern from her. Realizing his own emotions were swirling, he took a calming breath. Sighing, he said, "I'm fine. I…I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Something troubles you." She stated.

Revan closed his eyes, concentrating on blocking her from his emotions. Of course she could feel his trepidation, but he wanted that to be the only thing she felt. Shaking his head, he again said, "I'm fine. Meeting with the council is…nerve wracking at best."

"Not for you." She whispered. "Never for you."

The door opened, thankfully stopping any more of their conversation. They both stepped out into the hallway and headed towards the chamber doors. Bastila put her hand on his arm. "What do we do?" she asked, her slight fear at revealing the truth clearly on her mind.

"We tell as much of the truth as we see fit." He said. "However…I can't stop you from saying anything. Nor will I."

"Revan, something's wrong." She said, giving his arm a squeeze. "I know there is."

"With me?" he whispered. Gesturing his head at the door, he asked, "With them?" before removing her hand from his arm. "Or with us?"

"You." She said. "Us."

Before he could speak, the doors to the council chamber opened, the masters all awaiting their entrance. "We sense there is something disquieting about you, padawans." Dorril replied, nodding his head in a greeting.

"We have felt your emotions," Veroba stated. "And they are troubling."

"We can discuss that after we have heard the rest of the story." Vandar replied, holding up a hand to stop the Falleen. Looking at the two Jedi, he said, "Please continue from yesterday."

"You had said you helped the wookiees on Kashyyyk," Dario began. "What was the problem there exactly?"

"Zaalbar's brother had been making illegal deals with the Czerka Corporation for selling wookiees to slavers." Revan said. "When Big Z found out, he attacked his brother with his claws, an action that is forbidden. He tried telling his father, but being the youngest, his words weren't heeded, so he was exiled. While we were there, we were able to place his father back as a chieftain and drive Czerka from the planet."

"And that was it?" Veroba asked, arching an eyebrow. "Nothing else?"

"No."

"Actually…" Bastila began timidly. "We…there was…something else." She took a deep breath, watching as the masters nodded for her to continue. "I…we…were stopped by a friend of my parents, who informed me that…my…my father had been killed in a hunting expedition and that my mother was gravely ill."

"And what did you do with this information?" asked Vrook.

"I insisted that as soon as we left Kashyyyk, we head to Tatooine." Revan supplied. "We needed to go there anyway and I felt the sooner the better."

"So you pushed aside your mission in order to go look for Padawan Shan's mother?" Veroba spat.

"Personal attachments are forbidden for the Jedi, Bastila." Vrook admonished.

"I know." The young woman whispered, her head down.

"It was a side quest." Revan inserted, through gritted teeth. "I didn't push anything aside, but I felt Bastila seeing her mother was as equally important."

"More important than the galaxy?" the Falleen asked.

"Just as." He grunted.

"So you made the deserts of Tatooine your next stop?" Titus asked.

"Yes sir," Revan replied. "Like I said, we would be headed there anyway, but I felt Bastila needed to see and talk to her mother. Despite the whole no attachments thing." He added, cutting off anything the Falleen wanted to say. "I may have been a Jedi, but I was a 'new and improved' Jedi. Meaning I didn't think the way I used to."

"Oh, but I believe you do." the Falleen sneered.

"And did you find your mother, padawan?" asked Pernin, trying to defuse the growing tension between the knight and the master on the council. "And is she all right?"

"Yes," Bastila said, slightly relieved to have one master who seemed concerned on other matters. "I…I did find her and told her to…to…go find the best medical help she could and that I would…um…hope she would feel better in the future."

"Are you attempting to placate us?" Veroba asked. "Surely you and Revan do not think you are so far above the Jedi Masters to try to lie to us? You may have been able to manipulate those you traveled with or those you met in contact, Revan, but it is in poor taste to try and use the Force to alter our thoughts!"

Bastila looked at Revan, who shrugged. She could feel his ire at the council and his guilt, not at the very notion of deceiving the council, but the fact that he had gotten caught.

"Calm yourself, Vero." The green skinned Twi'lek replied. "I don't think he meant any harm. And besides," she continued. "It is more important we know the story of the Star Forge, is it not?"

"The _whole_ story, Master Pura." Vrook rebuked.

"Then let us allow them to finish it." Titus replied, nodding to the two younger Jedi.

Revan took a breath, continuing on. He told them how they needed to do a job for Czerka in order to be allowed outside of Anchorhead. Veroba naturally huffed at the very idea. Bastila, sensing Revan's growing resentment, took over, saying how they needed to speak to the Sand People of Tatooine through a very interesting language droid. "Interesting?" asked Villard. "In what way?"

"He's an assassin droid." Revan commented, causing shock waves through the council.

"And where exactly did you acquire an assassin droid?" asked Ali.

"From the local droid shop."

"A likely story." Veroba sneered. "Droids of that type are virtually outlawed in Republic space."

"Are you calling me a liar?" asked Revan.

"You are a former Sith." The alien replied. "And a dark lord at that. How do we know this is the truth?"

"I was with him." Bastila said.

"Hmmm yes." Veroba murmured. "Must I remind you of your earlier deception, padawan?"

"Well, I don't remember you being there, so I guess you wouldn't really know, would you?" Revan retorted.

"Such arrogance! Such disrespect!" Vrook exclaimed.

Dorril held his hand up, commanding silence in the room. "In order for our students to learn respect, Master Vrook, it is the duty of the masters, as we are, to also show the proper respect. These two have already been through an ordeal and here we treat them to an interrogation." The bothan then looked at the two Jedi. "But you must admit, Revan, this new fact intrigues us. Where exactly did this shop retrieve this droid?"

"I…I don't know, Master Dorril." He replied, instantly feeling at ease with the bothan. "But…the significance of HK, the droid, will be revealed if we may finish this up."

The Mon Cal nodded for him to continue. Revan looked to Bastila, a silent request that she continue and tell the council everything. The young woman sighed, but nodded. She told them how they had met her mother in the cantina and how she learned of her father's death. Her mother requested that they find a holocron of her father's, which she initially refused to do. However, Revan suggested they look for it while looking for the Star Map. The trio then left Anchorhead for the Dune Sea, where the Sand People lived. Using HK, they were able to speak to the chieftain, who required them to buy water moisturizers from Czerka before he would answer any of their questions.

Revan than again took up the story, saying they delivered the goods to the chief, allowing them to not only live, but to cut down on their attacks on the Czerka miners. Making that vow, the chieftain told them they had found an enclave with the Star Map, but it was inhabited by a krayt dragon, the same dragon who had killed Bastila's father. "And the holocron?" Dario asked. "What did you do with it?"

Bastila sighed. "After much debate and…guidance from Revan," she began. "I gave the holocron to my mother, as she asked. I…I then suggested she come here, to Coruscant, in order to receive the treatments she needed. I…later discovered that I had not given her enough, but a…mysterious stranger apparently gave the medical facility the rest of the credits needed for her treatment."

Revan kept his head down, trying to hide the blush that came to his face. He hadn't told Bastila he was the one who put up the credits to help her mother. And he wasn't sure if he ever would. Looking up, he saw the Twi'leks looking at him, small smiles on their faces; while the Falleen looked at him in contempt.

They left, Star Map in hand, and returned to the Ebon Hawk, where they discovered a stowaway. After Revan figured out the girl's language, he realized this was the girl a Twi'lek on Dantooine had been looking for.

"Ah," Vandar said, nodding. "The young girl Sasha. Her parents came to thank us for sending you to their aid, young Revan." The knight nodded, politely and continued his story with the ship heading for the Sith planet of Korriban.

"And how was it on Korriban?" Pernin asked, clearly interested. "It is said you and Malak went there while you were in the Sith."

"Did you feel the dark take hold of you once again, Revan?" Vrook asked.

Both Revan and Bastila were at a loss for words. Their trip to Korriban had been the catalyst for their feelings. "May…may I have a word with Bastila?" he asked. Dorril nodded and watched as the two went to a corner to discuss something. Titus tapped the bothan, giving him a look. Dorril nodded, sighing. Of course he felt their emotions spike when speaking of the Sith world, but it wasn't the kind of reaction he – they – had wanted to see. The two returned, their emotions still high, and though they had reached a decision, it was clear Revan was not happy about it.

"We…we have something to tell you." Bastila stated, a strong resolve trying to override the fear she had.

"You wish to tell us about these…feelings you have for one another." Vrook said.

"You know already."

"You know as well as we, Revan," Titus replied. "Many things can be felt through the Force. And it seems that the topic of Korriban arises some…intense feelings from both of you."

The two Jedi were silent before Revan spoke up. "I'm in love with Bastila." He said. "And she's in love with me."

"Is this true, Bastila?" asked Pura.

The young woman was hesitant about answering, her emotions battling against the logic she knew they wanted to hear. She knew her hesitancy was…upsetting to Revan, but she couldn't help it. She was still unsure of where this could be headed, but yet she couldn't deny that she did indeed love him. "It's true." She whispered.

"You are both just confused." Veroba stated. "You are aware, of course, that Jedi are forbidden to love, for it leads to the dark side. These feelings are obviously easily attributed to the bond you both share."

"And how do you know that?" Revan asked. "You don't know anything about me or Bastila! Is it so hard to believe from atop your precious temple that two people could fall in love with each other? Or is it that you find it hard to believe that a former dark lord could feel anything other than hate?"

"Please Revan," Vandar pleaded. "Do not look at the situation like that. While we think that you are capable of these feelings, they are forbidden for us."

"How exactly did this happen?" asked Vrook.

Bastila admitted that she too thought the bond was to blame for their feelings, but soon she couldn't deny that there was indeed something there between them. "His love saved me." She added. "When…when I fell. And I don't think anything short of that really could've helped me."

"Is it not possible that this…love…you share also led to your falling to the dark side?" Veroba snarled.

Titus stopped any protests or further arguments. "I believe we are getting ahead of ourselves." He said. "While this information is important, we must allow them to continue."

Bastila sighed, starting the story again, this time talking about how she had commended Revan on his path of light and that she was happy to have him around. That of course lead to a discussion on how he felt about her. She said Revan had professed his love to her and while she did not deny that she too felt those stirrings, she didn't exactly confirm them either. She also didn't mention the kiss they had shared within the hull of the port dormitory, something Revan had picked up on, but seemed to also be evident to Veroba and Vrook.

Because they were on a Sith world, it was suggested that Bastila stay within the Ebon Hawk, least any members of the Sith recognize her. Revan took over from there, saying how he, Juhani, and Carth had been given sponsorship to become Sith from Yuthura Ban, the apprentice to the master of the school. When the Falleen smirked at the irony of it, Revan quickly pointed out that was the only way to enter the tombs, which both he and Bastila had seen in their vision of the Star Map. After performing various tasks that Uthar had sent them on, Revan was finally able to earn enough prestige to do the final task: entering the tomb of Naga Sadow.

"Naga Sadow was one of the most lethal Sith lords." Vandar said. "In fact, it is believed that you and Malak were the ones to discover her tomb and that of the other lords as well."

Revan nodded. "That's what Yuthura told me as well."

"You have no knowledge of this, young knight?" asked Dorril.

Revan shook his head. "I have no knowledge of anything really, before I was assigned to the Endar Spire." he whispered, feeling Bastila send her support to him. He continued saying that for his test, he needed to find the Star Map that was at the back of the tomb, along with a lightsaber that was hidden there. He then came back to meet with Uthar and Yuthura. He told them how earlier Yuthura had approached him with a means to kill Uthar, which he of course took if it meant he could gain the prestige quicker. Of course, when he finally met the two and Uthar had fallen in battle, Yuthura turned on him. He spared her though, allowing her to leave the tomb and head back to the Sith Academy.

"You spared her, but did not turn her to the light?" asked Veroba.

"Would you I rather had killed her instead?" he spat. "If we ever met again, I'll take it upon myself to discuss it with her. At the time though, I really wanted off that planet."

"Then you **could** feel the pull it had on you?" Dario asked.

"I could." He whispered. "I didn't know why at the time, but being there made me…uneasy. I just figured it was because I was in a place of the dark side, no more or less."

"And then some time after this, you were taken by Malak's flagship?" asked Dorril.

Revan nodded, saying they been ambushed coming out of hyperspace. The ship was being headed by Adm. Saul Karath, a former Republic officer who had joined with Malak and Revan. He was, at one point, Carth's commanding officer and the man responsible for the bombing of Telos. In that attack, Carth had lost both his wife and son.

"Is a Dustil Onasi related to your friend?" asked Ali.

Revan nodded. "That's his son."

"A few days ago, we received a strange message from a Republic officer." Dario began. "He said that he had been contacted by a Dustil Onasi, who was currently in hiding with some of his friends. Apparently, the news of your great deeds extended to him and he saw fit to come from hiding. Tell me, does Commander Onasi know his son was a member of the Sith?"

"What?" the two Jedi exclaimed.

"Young Dustil wanted to be put in touch with the Temple," Titus continued. "He said he had discovered something recently that made him question his alliance. He then took it upon himself to tell those he knew would follow him to leave the Sith and seek help elsewhere. Soon afterwards, he saw the holo news with you and the crew of the Ebon Hawk. His father was the pilot, yes?"

Revan nodded, somewhat stunned. Did Carth know this? "He didn't know." He said. "About Dustil. He's been searching for him for years."

"We have been…discussing what to do with these youngsters." Vandar replied. "They are trained in the Force, but in the Sith way."

"Is he here?" Revan asked. "Dustil, I mean."

"No." Vrook said. "He is still in hiding, we presume. We await word from him even now."

"You must not tell Commander Onasi about his son." Villard replied.

"I can't do that." Revan stated.

"You must." Pura said.

"I won't." Revan persisted. "This is his son. He hasn't seen him in four years. Hell, he thinks he's dead!"

"Then he must continue to think that." Veroba replied, hauntingly. "We do not condone attachments."

"Well, that's tough, cause I'm going to tell him."

"Do you have a personal enjoyment of disregarding everything we say!" The Falleen exclaimed.

"I'm doing pretty good so far." The young knight smirked. "Two for two, third times the charm."

"Insolence!" Vrook cried. "Is this what we allow in the Order now? Even a memory wipe can not take the rudeness and impertinence from this one."

"Peace." Dorril held his hand up again. "We have our reasons for the rules we have, Revan. Commander Onasi may be your friend, but if his son wishes to undertake in our knowledge of being a Jedi, he must let go."

"That's assuming Dustil wants that," Revan stated. "And whether Carth will even allow it."

The bothan sighed, knowing that the younger Jedi's mind was made up and it took a lot to make the man change his mind on anything. He motioned for the two padawans to continue their story.

Realizing that he, Bastila, and Carth would be the ones Malak would be interested in, Revan told the council how he had nominated Juhani to try and find a way past the guards in order to rescue them. He told of how Adm. Karath deemed himself their torturer and for every false statement Revan told, Bastila was tormented with the electrical shocks from their force cages. Bastila took up the story, saying somehow Karath - and Malak for that matter - found out who Revan was, culminating in the admiral telling Carth on the bridge as he lay dying. "I…I didn't think we would run into Malak." Bastila whispered. "I had hoped to explain everything to everyone once we were back aboard, but the dark lord stopped us."

Sighing, she turned to Revan. His eyes were closed and she could feel his anger, his betrayal at learning of his true self. Facing the council, she told them how Malak had revealed everything to Revan and how the former dark lord had turned on her for her deception. She went on, saying Malak had put both her and Carth in stasis and had apparently gone on to fight Revan. She said that when she was able to break free, she found Revan and Malak ahead of her; Malak about to deliver a fatal blow to a paralyzed Revan. Throwing out her lightsaber, she told the two men to flee, while she held off Malak.

"And then you were captured by the dark lord?" asked Vandar.

"Yes sir."

"We would like to hear about your time in his presence, Bastila." Vrook replied.

"I will answer any questions I can," Bastila said. "But I'd like to say this without Revan in the room."

The young knight looked at her in shock. "What?"

"I can't do this with you here," she whispered. "It would be too hard."

"But Bas…"

She laid a hand on his cheek, momentarily not caring that they were before the council. "Please Revan." She begged. "I don't want you to hear this."

He worked his mouth, trying to bring up some sort of rebuttal, but in the end, he couldn't ignore the look of desperation in her eyes. She didn't want to relive what happened any more than he wanted her to. But she had the strength to do it in front of the council; something she didn't have for him. She was afraid; for his reaction, for the reaction of the council, for herself in having to go through it again. She just couldn't bear for him to see that.

With a sigh, he nodded. "I'll wait outside until you're finished." He gave her other hand a squeeze, before walking to the chamber door, giving her a look before finally leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Carth couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy. 

No, that wasn't true. He could remember how he felt when they had finished their mission, knowing that the Sith was at least put down for some time. Before that, he could remember how happy he had been on Telos, when his wife and son were still alive.

For such a relatively upbeat guy, things always seemed to come down on Carth Onasi. After Telos had been bombed and he had lost his wife, he had spent the next two years not only looking for his son, but looking for Saul as well. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Saul who had done the deed and for that, Carth would kill the man. He had visions of how he would find Saul; everything from charging the admiral head on in his own vessel to slicing the man up with a vibrosword had haunted his every waking moments and dreams.

So when the moment came when he could finally have his revenge, the bastard had told him the most horrible thing possible. He was going to follow both Jayden and Bastila's words, that killing Saul would make him no better than the admiral himself. He figured he would be content on watching the man die, when he was summoned by the dying man.

"_You didn't know, did you?"_

"_Remember my words when you upon those you call your friends."_

He could still hear those words, those devastating words. Just when he thought things were looking up for him, the seasoned pilot was once again assaulted with the terrible truth that he had been lied to. Looking at Bastila, he could tell by her face that she had some idea what Saul had said; she had known what the admiral had known. It wasn't until Jayden asked what they were talking about, Carth realized he had no idea. The man who had been a hero in the previous war, who had turned from them, leading an entire Sith battalion behind him, who had single handedly ruined his life…had no idea what kind of monster he was.

And then Carth got even angrier.

He and Jay had become friends during their adventure, probably the closest friend Carth had known since his early days in the fleet. So the pilot wasn't stupid; he knew how Jay felt about Bastila and he suspected the young woman felt the same way. And now to learn she had been toying with his emotions, just to get whatever secrets he held inside a mind that had been wiped clean by the Jedi Council…

But today…today seemed to change everything. Only a few hours ago, he had gotten the shock of his life. A Republic soldier, someone who he had been friends with, called him to say he had gotten word that his son Dustil was alive and had already contacted someone else within the fleet, apparently looking for Carth. The pilot, obviously curious as to where his son was and had been, waited patiently while his friend tried to look for the officer who had taken the transmission. As he waited, he got another shock. An operator told him he was receiving a call from Telos.

"Dustil?"

The young man who transmitted had the features of his father, but his eyes, his hair…all reminders of the woman who was his mother. "Hello Father." He replied, nodding his head at the elder Onasi.

"How…what…"

"How eloquent." Dustil quipped. "I…uh…saw the news holos and…well, I thought I would…"

"Dustil," Carth stuttered. "You…you have no idea…how long I've looked for you…"

"Before or after your holiday with a Sith lord?"

"Don't be like that, son." He shook his head. "There…there was a reason and…other…things, but I did look for you, Dusty, I truly did. I…I didn't know what happened to you. I searched Telos up and down and I couldn't find _any_ trace of you. Where have you been?"

The young man opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped. He sighed, settling on, "We have a lot to talk about. Can you…can you come to Telos?"

"I'll leave today if you want."

"I know there's a shuttle leaving Coruscant that has a layover in Telos." The boy whispered.

"I'm there, Dustil." Carth said. "Let me get a ticket or my own ship and I'm there. I'll be there tonight if you want me to."

The young man bowed his head, a sign of embarrassment in the Onasi lineage. "I…I know it's short notice…"

"It doesn't matter." Carth replied. "If you want me there, I'm there."

Dustil looked at his father for a moment before saying, "I…I would like to see you, Father, if that's…if that's okay."

That was all the pilot needed to hear before he began to pack. He was in that midst of packing when the knock came at his door. Calling to the visitor to let himself in, he was happy to see Revan was the caller. "Packing?" the young man asked, causing his friend to look at him.

"On top of things, as always." He smirked.

"Can't help it if I'm good at stating the very obvious." Revan chuckled. "Where ya going?"

Carth couldn't help but grin widely. "Telos." He said, nearly bursting at the seams. "The most amazing thing happened, Rev."

"You found your son." He stated, going over to a nearby chair. "In fact, he contacted you and wants to meet you on Telos."

"That's a pretty good trick." Carth replied, his eyebrow raised. "I didn't even feel it."

"That's cause I didn't do anything."

"You're a really good guesser."

"Let's say a little birdie told me." The knight replied, leaning back in the chair. "Or should I say ten little birdies who sit on top a large spiral tower."

"The council?" Now, Carth was really confused. "How would they know that Dustil had contacted me? And further more, how _long_ have they known?"

"They've known since we've been here." Revan replied. "As to how, apparently Dustil contacted the council himself."

"Why?"

Revan looked at the man, his sunny disposition suddenly come crashing down with the knight's arrival. "I think you'll have to ask Dustil about that." He said. "I just came by to tell you that Dustil was alive and, as far as I know, well. And I wanted to tell you that…that he was looking for you and that the council knows."

"Well," Carth started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess if Dustil has all the answers, then I need to speak to him, but that doesn't explain everything else."

Revan nodded. "I understand." He sighed. "All you have to do is ask him. So…leaving today?"

"Yeah." He regarded his friend, knowing that everyone leaving was bound to have an effect. "Hey, I'm not going to be gone for long."

"You need this." He whispered. "I won't stop you from going. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"Something's bothering you though." He said. "Did something happen? With council?"

Revan smirked at him. "Again," he chuckled. "I really think you have the Force about you." The young man turned his gaze, his mood suddenly somber. He was quiet for a time, his attention centered on a spot on the floor. "Bastila's leaving." He whispered.

"Leaving?" asked the seasoned soldier. "What for? Where's she going?"

Revan shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "Jolee's going with her, but even she doesn't know where they're going."

Carth was about to ask whether Jolee knew of their apparent destination when something donned on him. "They're separating you." He stated, realization hitting him full force. "They won't tell her where she's going because they think you'll find out through that link of yours." He spat a silent curse. "So you told them then? How you feel about each other?"

"All we did was confirm it." Revan said. "They already knew or at least had an idea that we were much closer than we should be. They're convinced it's a side effect from our bond and our travel together. She told them, about what Malak did to her and how she fell."

"I bet it was hard to get through."

"I'd imagine so." He said. Looking up, he saw the look Carth gave him. Shaking his head, he answered the unspoken question. "She asked me to leave before she said anything. But when I came back, I knew something was…off." He gave a bitter laugh. "This is our 'punishment' so to speak. She leaves, I stay here."

"How do you put up with this?" Carth asked, clearly agitated at this turn of events.

Revan chuckled, bitterly. "I don't." he said. "Bastila does, but I don't. I pitched such a fit the last few days that would make Canderous proud!"

"And that's saying something."

"Indeed." He agreed. After a bit, he sighed heavily. "What if they keep us apart indefinitely?" he asked in a whisper. "I need her, Carth, probably now more than ever."

"Maybe…maybe I should put this off…"

"No Carth," he insisted. "You've waited too long for this and I, for one, certainly do not want to keep you from that. I'm just…being melancholy. Anyway, you can at least see her to her shuttle. I do know she and Jolee leave tomorrow at some time."

"If you're sure." Carth said, receiving a nod. Patting the young man on the shoulder, he turned back to packing, thinking that would be all fine with his young friend. Hearing his shuffling around in the chair, he turned back to him. "You okay?"

The young knight looked at the soldier, someone he called his friend, perhaps his best friend. "If something happened to me," he began. "You'd…you'd make sure Bastila was okay, right?"

Again Carth raised one of his eyebrows. "Is something _going_ to happen?" he asked.

"No!" Revan exclaimed. "I mean, not that I know of, but I certainly haven't…I'm…I'm just wondering about stuff, that's all. The council has given me a lot to think about."

"Forget all that stuff." The pilot said. "The council can be wrong and they're wrong if they think keeping you and Bastila apart is going to some how make your feelings go away. That's…that's ridiculous! Feelings don't just disappear, as much as that precious council of yours want them to. I've seen the two of you together and I know that you two have helped each other more than the Jedi Council probably ever have. Maybe you both need to show them that."

Revan sighed again. "I tried, Carth, I really did." He said. "But…it's hard when Bastila's unsure about us as well."

"Well, you gotta admit," Carth replied. "This is pretty new to her. Being told love and the dark side go hand in hand and then she falls in love and falls to the dark side…I imagine she's kinda confused and all and then to have the council continue to hit that point home…" He looked at Revan. "You really should talk to her. The first few months of our marriage, whenever my wife got mad at me, I'd leave her alone. I mean, that's what I would want. Be left alone for a while. But, and a man always learns this much later than we should, a woman does not act the same way that a man does. Women like to talk out their problems, so…"

"Talk to Bastila." Revan said, rolling his eyes. "I got it, I got it." He gave the pilot one last look. "Did anyone ever tell you you're such a dad?" He barely missed a slug to his shoulder. "Hey, is that drink still on? You know, before you leave?"

The pilot smiled, patting the younger man on the back and pushing him out the door. "If we start now, I can sober up before my shuttle." He chuckled.

* * *

Bastila sat in a meditative position, but she wasn't really meditating. She kept going over the council's decision and perhaps, how her own story had helped in that. When she had asked Revan to leave, it had been the hardest thing she had done – aside from telling what happened after he and Carth had fled – but she knew it would be hard enough getting started with the council in the room. She didn't want to see his face or feel the anger she knew was still there. Besides, _she_ hadn't dealt with the anger she still felt.

So, she told them how Malak had tortured her and how she had resisted his taunts, which only accomplished in making him madder and led to an increase in the pain she had felt. Just when she thought she could possibly rise above the whole thing, Malak played his trump card. Apparently, some of those guards that had been in with Saul Karath during her first torture session, hadn't been completely decimated by them and they told Malak how close Revan had come to breaking.

It only seemed the reverse would be true as well.

And it was.

When Malak discovered this gem, he went in for the kill, telling her Revan wasn't going to save her, despite the fact that it was his dark taint she had tasted. She was resilient at ignoring him, at least for that first day, but everyday he would say the same and everyday she realized that they weren't coming, that _he_ wasn't coming. From there, Bastila hit resentment. After everything she had done for him, everything that she was supposed to mean to him, and where was he? Why wasn't he storming in like he usually did to stand up for her, to _save_ her? Then she wished she had never met him, had wished she was back on Dantooine, but that only made her think of the council that had sent her through this.

Force, how she hated them.

Why couldn't they see Revan was a danger? Why couldn't they send someone else on this mission?

The next time Malak returned, she was still resistant, but less so than usual. The dark lord went on to ask why she clung to the Jedi and the Republic when all they did was use her. "If they are truly the saviors of the galaxy," he had said. "Then why have they not come to save you? I'll tell you why, dear Bastila. You are just a tool for the Jedi. Do you really think, if not for your Battle Meditation, that you would be someone so special, so revered?" Here he laughed. "By the Force, they really have you quite trained, don't they? You truly believe what they tell you, that you are the most talented Jedi they have ever seen. If that is true, then why haven't they given _you_ a padawan to train? And by no means does my old master count. He was training me while you were still an apprentice and he's not that much older than you.

"No, Bastila. You are not the golden Jedi as they would like you to believe. You are just a puppet, a superb puppet with a rare gift. Tell me, Bastila, when you escaped my attack and crashed on Taris, where were your Jedi handlers? They certainly weren't searching for you."

Though she tried to resist, after that little speech, Bastila began thinking about it. She was incredibly gifted, she had a rare talent…a rare gift which the Jedi were exploiting. Where _were_ they when she hit Taris? If Carth and Revan hadn't survived, would she have been sold into slavery? Malak was right. The Jedi didn't come to her rescue and it looked as though Revan wasn't coming either. She cried that night, really the first time she had since being captured. Her emotions were through the roof, she was sure, but at the time, she didn't care. Things began to take shape, began to make sense, and soon a plan had started forming in her mind.

She knew Malak wanted her to be his apprentice. Certainly with her on board, the Jedi and the Republic had no chance; but she was thinking differently. It would probably take too long, but she knew then and there, she would kill Malak for what he had done. That she was certain of. But she also knew he had plans for Revan as well and it would make sense if in order to prove herself, she'd be sent after him. Did Malak know she wouldn't be able to? She had tried to imagine a battle between them, but she could never see if she finished him or not. The thought of killing Revan did bother her considerably, but that soon turned into _another_ plan.

She loved him, though she hadn't told him, she did indeed love him. Their bond brought up feelings in her, feelings she had only felt from her father while he was still alive, but these were deeper feelings. And she knew he had felt the same way. She could remember his face when he had seen her before leaving the ship for Korriban and how…hurt he felt. But she had to end it! While she enjoyed their kiss – quite a bit – she couldn't let it continue or go any further. They were Jedi and Jedi were forbidden to love. But if she became the apprentice…or even the dark lord…

She and Revan could have the galaxy at their feet. The Sith also didn't think love was a safe game, but they could change that, couldn't they? If they were the leaders of the Sith, they could rule as partners, as…lovers…the idea gave her goose bumps. She could see the image clearly: she and Revan standing before their troops, hand in hand, ruling as lord and lady of the Sith…but would he go for it?

She had smirked. The man had been so full of passion, of hate when he had learned the truth and he didn't disguise his feelings of betrayal. If he truly loved her, perhaps he could see the Jedi had _made_ her do this, had played both of them for fools. He had no love for the Jedi, certainly not after this, and he did spend a lot of time with Jolee and Carth. A true Jedi would never spend time with people who were constantly saying how ignorant the Jedi were or how screwed their beliefs were.

But she certainly didn't tell the council that. In the end, she said it was her plan to use the bond they shared, their love for one another, in order to draw Revan back to the dark side. She said she knew their relationship or any feelings they had would be discouraged and that's what had lead to her decision. Only Revan didn't go for it and she ended up fleeing the Rakatan temple in the ship Malak had provided. She also didn't mention how she had been near tears where she had turned from him and she had cried before leaving the ship for the Star Forge.

Through her admission, she knew the council would think she and Revan fed off each other, making them a potential danger and threat. She of course tried to make the masters understand that it was his love that had saved her from the dark side, but she could tell by the scowls on Master Vrook and Master Veroba's faces that their love had lead to the dark side in the first place, just as they had preached for centuries. They had been silent until Master Dorril had asked her to leave. She had nodded, a sense of unease rising within her, as she headed for the small lobby outside.

She had been surprised to see that Jolee and Juhani had joined Revan there, each saying that the council had said they had come up with a decision for the two. They had stood there for at least thirty minutes to an hour before Master Titus had come out and ushered them inside. The four had stood before the ten, awaiting their decision.

"We would like to hear how the rest of your journey was, Revan." Dorril asked.

Revan looked at each of the master's in turn, seeing a difference in them. Sighing, he continued his story, saying how he, Jolee, and Canderous had landed on Manaan in order to find the last Star Map. Jolee had given him a look, knowing the young man was leaving out the fact of how the revelation on the Leviathan had utterly devastated him and how he had been a zombie the rest of the trip. The young knight told of how they had run into an friend of Jolee's, who was being charged with the murder of a Sith woman. Revan told how he had become the arbitor for the man.

The elder Jedi listened as the young man also skipped over the fact that Sunry was guilty of the crime, but knowing that telling the Selkath judges this would endanger the pact between them and the Republic, Revan had brought up doubts about whether Sunry had done this or if the Sith had planted evidence in order to bring about this very idea. This only managed to frustrate the young man further and it seemed their movements on the water planet were rushed and hurried.

Revan concluded that he had used the Republic submersible to go to the underwater mining facility, where he discovered the Selkath scientists had been affected by the giant firaxan shark, who was apparently agitated due to the machinery placed there. Destroying it allowed Revan to reach the Star Map. They were then able to follow the map to the Unknown World, where he had been approached by the Rakatan known as the One, the leader of a rogue group of the alien species. In his past life, he and Malak had probably discovered the world when they had received all the Star Maps. They promised these rogues they would kill the other group, known as the Elders.

Revan and Malak, of course, formed an alliance with the Elders in order to enter their temple. From the temple, they had obvious gotten to learn the secret that unleashed the Star Forge.

"And then?" asked Titus.

Jolee, bless his soul, took over from there, saying he and Juhani had a shared vision of the danger that lurked inside the temple and insisted the two of them accompany the young knight. When asked what this vision was, all Jolee said was that he had seen Revan's destiny and that the young man would be faced with a choice that could decide not only his fate but the fate of the galaxy as well. After battling the various dark Jedi that loitered there, the trio reached the temple's roof, where they met a turned Bastila.

Juhani continued the tale, seeing as Revan and Bastila seemed reluctant to go over that particular detail. The Cathar told how Bastila tried to lure Revan back to the dark side, but Revan managed to resist. After the confrontation, the Ebon Hawk lifted in the air and headed to the Star Forge. "And did you meet again in battle, Revan?" Vrook asked.

Revan tightened his jaw. "We did."

"And?" asked Veroba.

"And?" he repeated. "And what? Obviously, we fought, I turned Bastila back to the light. I fought my way through an endless supply of droids, before meeting Malak in battle. He taunted, I parried, he complained, I struck him down. The Republic wins, we all live. The End."

The council could tell the man was clearly tense, so they only shared looks between them, their decision already made before the four had even walked in.

"We thank you for your patience in this matter," Vandar replied. "We know we have kept you and your crew for quite some time."

"We have decided to tell you our decisions with all of you present." Dorril said.

"It's easier this way." Dario quipped, before clearing his throat when he received a look from Master Vrook.

"First, we would like to commend you on your actions during this mission." Vandar stated. "You have all stayed on the path of light and have shown the galaxy what true Jedi are capable of. For that, we grant the title of knight to Juhani." The Cathar was completely astounded, having no idea that the masters had considered her for that honor. "You have been through a very harsh lesson, Juhani," Vandar continued. "One that pushed you to the dark side, but we believe that you have come through that with the serenity and outlook that we Jedi strive to maintain. We shall have a ceremony some time in the next coming weeks or so. Does this decision please you?"

"I…I am completely…I do not know what to say." She whispered.

"Say you accept." Revan nudged her, giving her a small smile.

"I…accept." She stuttered. "I thank you, Master Vandar, for this great honor."

"As for you, Jolee," Titus began. "We are most interested in your return. Though you left with barely the rank of padawan, we feel that your experience could help those younger students. Therefore, we grant you the title of Jedi Master."

Jolee was more flabbergasted than Juhani. "A…a what?"

"Congratulations, Master Bindo." Pura replied, smiling at the elder man. "In fact, the council has a…padawan already for you, if that is what you want."

"He wants it." The other three said, causing the elder Jedi to look at them.

"Well, I guess I've been outvoted." He grumbled. "Yeah, I'll do the Master thing. Who's this kid I'm training?"

"We…would like to discuss this with you at a later date." Vrook responded. "Now, as for the two of you…" Both Revan and Bastila gulped. "The council has decided, against some disagreement, to reinstate your title of knight, Revan. We also feel the need to reinstate Bastila's rank as knight as well. As for the bond you share with Bastila, the council has decided it would be in the best interest to separate you both for a time."

Bastila could remember the feelings she felt and those of Revan. Anger, disappointment, and sadness all went from one to the other. The council asked Juhani and Revan to leave, as they had something to discuss with Jolee and herself. And to be honest, the council hadn't really told her anything. They just said they wanted her and Jolee for a specific mission, but they wouldn't tell her what it was. They had asked her to leave as well, but she had stayed until Jolee left the chambers. But the recluse turned Jedi Master couldn't tell her anything either, not because he didn't want to, but because he was under orders not to. He only said they would be leaving tomorrow morning.

He gave her a pat on the back, saying "It's a shame they haven't learned anything from this mission. Still stuck on the 'love leads to the dark side' nonsense. Don't be too down, my dear. Remember that we leave tomorrow morning and it's still early in the day." Then he continued down the corridor to the elevator, leaving her…drained. She had returned to her room and had been there for at least two hours.

The sudden knock on the door drew her from her semi-meditative state. She was really in no mood to see anyone and was determined to tell who ever was on the other side exactly that. Only the person on the other side was someone who interested her and whom she needed to talk to. "Hey." Revan replied, giving her a small smile.

"Hi." She whispered, her mood slightly rising. They stood staring at each other before Bastila asked, "Do you want to…come in?"

She moved, allowing him to enter, letting the door close behind her. Turning, she found him looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he stumbled. "I just…" he sighed, shaking his head. "I'm an idiot. No, scratch that. I'm a mean idiot. A mean, inconsiderate, pushy…"

Revan wasn't sure what had happened. One minute he was outlining why he was such an ass to her and the next, she was kissing him. Not that he was opposed to her kissing him, not at all. It was just unexpected, but that didn't stop him from leaning in to the kiss. Afterwards, she hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay."

"No," he said, pulling back to look at her. "It's not. I've…taken a lot of things out on you and I shouldn't have. And for that, I'm sorry, darling."

"You've been troubled lately." She stated, cupping his cheek with her hand. "And it's not just about the council, is it?" When he didn't answer, she continued. "I know you've been blocking me at night."

"I don't want you to see all the lewd thoughts I have about you." He joked.

She moved closer to him. "Hasn't stopped you before." She retorted. She instantly blushed. "It's not like I mind all that much."

He gave a deep chuckle. "You're playing with fire." He whispered in her ear, smiling as he felt her shiver. He kissed her cheek. "I wish you weren't leaving." He murmured.

"So do I." she sighed. "I don't even know what mission I'm supposed to be going on. Jolee can't tell me until we've left Coruscant."

"You know why."

She sighed again. "The masters think I'd tell you if I knew." She said. "Which could happen, due to our bond."

"They're separating us, Bas." He replied. "They want to pull us apart, keep us away from each other."

"I don't think that's going to work." She said, nuzzling his neck. "I love you."

He gave her midsection a small squeeze. "I love you, too." He whispered. "You know I do." They stood together for a time, each thinking about the council's decisions. "Hey, you hungry?"

"A little."

"How bout I go get us something?" he asked, kissing her forehead. "Then I can tuck you in. You look tired."

"Not tired." She said. "Just…"

"Overwhelmed?" he finished. "It's been a long day and looks like you're about to go on another adventure."

"Without you."

Revan shrugged. "You'll miss me." He said. "I know you will cause…"

"How could I not?" she giggled. She stepped from his embrace. "Go get dinner, but don't take too long, all right?"

"Yes your majesty." He joked, skipping away from her slap that was aimed at his arm. He instead kissed her quickly before going out through the door. It didn't take him long to return, a to go box from the cantina – the nicer one anyway – and to set up dinner for them. They spent the time talking, getting to know each other more than in their previous conversations. And true to form, he stayed to tuck her in.

"You don't have to do this, you know." She said, snuggling down under the covers.

"I said I would and therefore…" he gave her a smile as he tucked the sheets in around her. "Besides, I want to show you that, even though hopping in there with you is sounding like a good idea, I have restraint. I can walk away right now, if need be."

"But you won't." she said, propping her head in her hand. "And really, how could you not? I am rather charming." Revan laughed, sinking to his knees by the side of the bed.

"You're wonderful." He said. "You're probably the most wonderful, amazing woman I know. And that's something."

"Because you know so many." She replied, slyly. They gaze at one another for a time, Revan placing his head on the side of the bed. Bastila ran her hand over the smooth skin of his head, stopping to rub the back of his neck. "I don't know if I can leave tomorrow." She whispered.

"You have to." He sighed. "I don't want you to, but the council will be mad if you don't and I don't want you to get into trouble because of me. I know how much being in the Order is to you."

"It's not more important than you." She insisted. "You mustn't think that."

"I don't." he replied, lifting his head to look at her. "I gotta let you figure things out for yourself. I…I came on strong, I know it and I'm sorry. This is…a completely new thing for you and I may have pushed you."

"You aren't…having second thoughts, are you?"

"About us?" he asked. Kissing her lips, he whispered, "I'll never have second thoughts about that."

"You must think me silly." She replied, shaking her head. "For always seeming to question your word, disagreeing with what you say to me. It must get down right unbearable sometimes."

Revan shrugged. "Not any different from the usual times you question my word and disagree with me." He joked, chuckling when she rolled her eyes.

"How I put up with you is anyone's guess."

The knight leaned in, rubbing his nose against hers. "You like me." He whispered, kissing her lightly.

"More than that."

He rubbed her shoulder before standing up. "I should let you go to sleep." He said. "You have to get up early tomorrow and it's pretty late as it is."

"You don't have to go, Revan." She whispered. "You could…theoretically stay here."

"We could get in trouble." He whispered, unzipping his uniform jacket. "The council would be kinda mad."

She gave him a shrug with one of her shoulders. "We're doing pretty good so far." She smirked, quoting his earlier jest at the masters. "Two for two, third time's the charm."

Kicking off his shoes, he jumped over her and onto the other side of the bed, causing the young woman to laugh and giggle. Lying beside her, he propped himself with his arm and grinned at her. "You're unlike any man I have ever known." She laughed.

"And I'm odd." He added, causing another laugh.

"Yes," she agreed. "And odd, very odd. But it's appealing." She brought his head closer so she could kiss him, their bodies coming together naturally. It wasn't until Revan pulled away breathlessly that Bastila realized how 'close' they had gotten.

"I…uh…" Revan chuckled, trying to catch his breath. "Think…"

"We…should get some sleep." She finished, blushing deeply.

Revan pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"I'm glad my embarrassment amuses you." She quipped.

"As a matter of fact, it does." He laughed. "But I like getting you all embarrassed and flustered, cause you're very endearing when you're embarrassed. Don't get me wrong. I love when you're all ready for battle and you get this look of determination on your face that's…that's downright scary, if you're the enemy. But…I like when you get so…annoyed with me. Or better…"

"Better?" she asked, cuddling next to him.

"I love when you laugh, Bastila." He whispered. "And I certainly like making you laugh. What I'm saying is…I think you're beautiful, in any and every face you make at me or someone else, you're an incredibly attractive woman and…at least for me, I'm glad I get to be the guy you spend your time. I can't think of being with anyone other than you."

When he didn't get an answer, he looked down, finding Bastila fast asleep, nestled in his arms. He couldn't stop the smile that landed on his face. She had her hair down, out of those pigtails she normally wore. In honesty, he loved the way her hair hung about her shoulders and noticed it was much wavier than the braids would suggest. And it was soft, even now as he toyed with a few strands. The first time she had worn the down hair had been on their first date. She had been absolutely breathtaking that night, hell every night they had dined together.

Looking down at her, Revan couldn't help but remember the few nightmares he'd been having and shielding her from. He knew he would need to speak to someone, but for the time, it wasn't anything immediate. Besides, they had been going on non stop for nearly a year looking for the Star Maps. What if some of what he saw and learned was just coming to him now? He figured that could be the cause of his recent dreams, so he decided not to worry about it. For now, he was content at watching the woman he loved.

Dropping one last kiss to her forehead, he sighed, hoping their close proximity would help him dream of her and nothing else.

* * *

The morning that his friends and Bastila left was the hardest day Revan thought he had ever had. Mission and Big Z had left last week and while he was saddened at their departure, he understood why they had to go. And besides, he still had the other crew around. But now, with Carth leaving for Telos and Jolee and Bastila leaving for parts unknown, that only left Juhani and Canderous with him and he knew that the council probably had Juhani working on something on some other planet and he could feel that the Mandalorian wanted something to do while on the Jedi planet.

The morning had went well, he thought. He had awoken and noticed Bastila not beside him, but he heard the fresher going on the background. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He knew this was the day, but it was hard to acknowledge that she would be leaving for an indefinite amount of time and certainly, the council wouldn't tell him when they would return. He let his feelings float through the link, instantly feeling her own emotions go to him. She was as unhappy as he, but she sent along her love as well, putting a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're awake and in a good mood." She joked, standing over him. Her hair was in a towel, but she was already dressed, her Jedi robes nicely pressed and to perfection.

He opened his eyes and smiled up at her. "Good morning, gorgeous." He cooed. "I'm not sure if I'm dreaming or not, but if I am, I'm not about to wake up any time soon."

"And how many times have you used that line, I wonder." She retorted, going over to her bag.

Sitting up, he yawned and looked at her. "You know," he said, giving her a winning smile. "I could get very used to this. I think I'll enjoy waking up in your bed."

"You say that as though this will be a permanent thing."

"You must admit," he replied. "You enjoyed it, just a little. And admit it! You slept much better with me than alone, huh?"

"I admit nothing." She said, giving him an amused look. She went about continuing to pack, all the while under the loving, watchful gaze of Revan, who couldn't stop the silly grin on his face. "Revan, aren't you going to get up?"

"Hmm?" he sighed. "Oh. Yeah, I guess I should pop in the fresher." He hopped out of bed, coming around to kiss her quickly, well that was the plan. Instead, she surprised him by kissing him deeper and then going about her business afterwards. "You're getting to be quite the little tease, darling." He quipped, giving her bottom a small pat, and heading off to the fresher.

He felt relaxed under the stream of water and it did take away some of the hurt he felt at not knowing where she was going. When he was clean and dressed, he had walked out into the small living room to find breakfast waiting for him. Their talk was of anything but the fact that she would leaving in a few hours, but when it came for her to depart from the hotel, he gathered his resolve, and nodded. He carried her bag with one hand, the other holding one of hers, and they left her room. They were surprised to see Carth leaving at the same time, the pilot saying he wanted to see Bastila and Jolee off and switched his shuttle to the morning. With the pilot along, the trio headed down to the docking bay.

Masters Vandar and Vrook, along with Jolee, were already waiting for them in front of a ship and a Republic shuttle. Upon seeing the glare Vrook gave him with their approach, Revan immediately let go of Bastila's hand, only to throw his arm protectively over her shoulders. "It is good you are on time." Vandar nodded.

"I see you take your leave, Commander Onasi." Vrook replied.

The seasoned pilot gave a knowing smile. "I got a call back home." He said.

"Master Bindo will tell you the itinerary once you are aboard, young Bastila." Vandar said, giving a nod to Jolee, which just rolled his eyes at the title.

"Only then will you know the nature of your mission." Vrook piped up, giving a look to Revan. "And only when you are far enough away from Coruscant will you be told as such."

Bastila nodded, pushing away Revan's anger. She watched as the young man shook Jolee's hand, something passing between them that she didn't hear but knew to be some sort of promise that the elder master would watch out for her. Then Carth shook his hand, saying how he'd missed some of his story telling, but retracted the statement when Jolee went about starting one. Turning to her, Carth was the first one to shake her hand, before pulling her into a hug. "Don't let what the masters say get you down," he whispered. "Or stop you from listening to your heart." He pulled back, then turned to Revan, hugging him as well, but with a much manlier and shorter time duration than hers. The seasoned pilot nodded to the three Jedi he regarded as friends before heading up the ramp into the shuttle.

She sighed, watching as the shuttle went about its final checkings before departure. She took a deep breath and turned to face Revan. He was already gazing at her, his saddeness coming in waves. "Well," he sighed. "This is it." She could only nod. "Be safe, of course and…try not to let Jolee bore you to death with all his stories and such." The Jedi huffed in the background. She gave him a quick smile before turning back to the young knight. Bastila knew she may get in trouble, but she didn't care. He was standing in front of her, so hurt and heartbroken and she was on the verge of tears herself. So she flung her arms around his neck, not caring one bit if Vrook or Vandar saw them.

"I'm going to miss you so much." she sobbed, quietly.

He soothed her with his emotions, kissing her tears as they fell. "Don't ever forget that I love you with all the fiber in my being." he whispered. "You mean everything to me."

"I'll come back to you." she said, kissing his lips. "I promise." Pushing him away slightly, she tried to regain her composure. Back straight and chin up, she walked passed Jolee to the loading ramp of their ship, the elder master winking at the young man before joining his companion. The shuttle carrying Carth Onasi started up, lifting into the sky and made its way into space, heading for other planets, but most importantly that of Telos. The ship that held Bastila Shan and Jolee Bindo also rose in the sky, their destination only known to the Jedi council and the newly appointed master that steered the ship. Soon, they too were nothing but a light in the sky.

Letting go of a heavy sigh, Revan turned to walk away, hoping the two masters would leave him be for the moment. He wasn't so lucky. He hadn't gotten more than a few inches from where he last stood, when he heard Vandar call to him. The young knight didn't acknowledge the alien, but he did stop and waited for the two to join him. "You must understand, young knight," the small master replied. "It was for the best. You and Bastila both know this could not continue, that it was forbidden."

"In time, the bond will wear its course and will no longer bind you two together." Vrook was saying. "Perhaps you may even thank us for this measure."

Revan nodded his head slowly, keeping down the intense amount of hate he felt. Though he was enraged, his words were calm, almost deadly to that of the two masters he addressed. "There's seems to be a lot of that lately," he said. "The gratitude that the galaxy must have for the almighty Jedi and their ever righgeous and wise council. The same Jedi council who sat back and revelled in the sounds of dying pleas and screams during the Mandalorian War; the same council who brought in a badly wounded Sith Lord and completely erased any memories he held, all except the most important ones involving the Star Maps and Forge; the same council who sent a talented and gifted woman, a padawan, to lead an assault team on said Sith Lord, but yet never giving her her own student to train; and then used her to gather information from him while being linked, Force bonded, to him." He then turned to face the two masters, both who looked taken aback by his words.

"The same council who has just let the only person who could keep me under control, lest I do something drastic, on some potentially dangerous mission that she has no idea she's on." Here, Revan smirked. "Then yes, Master Vrook, I do need to thank you, in case I hadn't before. You've made my life worth living. I have no past and I have no future, all thanks to you."

"Please Revan," Vandar sputtered. "Do not say such things. Of course you have a future. And as for your past…" the diminuative alien looked up to Vrook. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do."

"Meaning?"

"The entire academy is destroyed, Revan." Vrook replied. "And along with it are any records that may have contained your past life."

"We…may have acted callously," Vandar pleaded. "But we did not know what would happen if you should discover who you truly were or what you had been. I admit, sadly, that some of your past records had been…destroyed."

"I see." Revan turned back and began once again, walking to his hotel.

"Do you mean to tell us you still feel the pull of the dark side, Revan?" asked Vrook.

The young man stopped, but did not turn. "I follow the path of the light." he said, over his shoulder. "And will continue to do so until Bastila returns. After that, I will no longer be privy to a group of aging, manipulative, cowering liars. When Bastila returns, I will no longer be a part of the Jedi Order." With that, he continued on his way, never stopping when the two masters called for him.


	7. Chapter 7

_It was dark out. Dark and extremely quiet. On the planet below, nothing moved and nothing stirred, but there were bodies. A lot of them. The smell of death and decay was heavy in the air and clouds of fog hung over him. He was confused, he didn't know where he was. And he didn't feel well. Every time he walked, something crunched under his boots and once, when he looked down, he could see he was walking of bones. Bones of the dead. It was stifling; it felt as though the planet wanted to smother him as he stood upon it. His head was pounding and he ended up crashing into a puddle on the ground. He lay for a second before realizing what the puddle was. Taking in the smell and the feel, he immediately jumped up._

_Blood. He had fallen on blood and when he looked around, he could see a lake of it. A lake of blood and he had been swimming in it._

_Force, where the hell was he? He felt, rather than heard, malicious laughter all around him. He saw storm beasts standing around, laughing at him. All of a sudden, the planet gave a vicious shake, causing the storm beasts to fall, but leaving him standing. He felt panicked. Where was he? How did he get here? What happened to all these people? Looking around, he saw a variety of them. Republic soldiers and officers, Mandalorians, and Jedi…all dead. All…wait! Did he just see a movement? No…he couldn't have…he shook his head. He continued to walk around, fear gripping him._

"_Do you feel it, my master?"_

_He stopped, the hairs on the back of his neck at a stand still. It couldn't be. He was dead. "You're dead." he whispered. The metallic sound of evil laughter filled him with icyness. _

"_Are you in denial?" the voice continued. "Is the mighty Revan afraid to face his apprentice, his **dead** apprentice?"_

_Revan gulped, but slowly turned to face the man. He was startled, finally falling back on his behind and scrapping his hands on the torn ground. The face of Malak stared back at him, but not the friend he had known and certainly not the student he took as his apprentice. No, this Malak was…he couldn't even think of a word to describe him. His face was the pale he remembered from their last battle, his eyes were a darkened blood red and the tattoo on his head appeared to be pulsating. But the thing that truly frightened…no repulsed him…was the fact that this man had no mouth._

_Malak appeared to him without his metal prosthesis and therefore, with only a partial of his face entact. Revan crawled away from him quickly. The former lord laughed. "Does my appearance not please you?" he chuckled. "After all, it was you who did this to me!"_

_Revan shook his head forcefully. No, he couldn't have. "Oh, but you don't remember…" Malak said, chuckling as Revan tried to stand and run, only to be caught by the dead bodies that stood behind him. They grabbed him, ignoring his screams, and turned him to face Malak. "I think, as a loyal apprenetice, I should enlighten on what you've done…" Malak approached the sqirming Jedi before placing a hand on his chest and using the Force to reveal to him all that had happened…_

_He stood before Malak and Saul Karath, who awaited his word. Then without provacation, in one quick moment, his lightsaber was in his hand and it was slicing through Malak's face. The young man cried out, clutching his mouth, blood flowing though his hands. Karath had managed to jump out of the way as Malak's bloody jaw came hurling towards him…_

_He stood at the helm of a ship, body tense and mind whirling. A Republic officer stood beisde him, head bowed. "All those people…" she said, shaking her head. "All those innocent people. And you're that was the best course of action?"_

_A Jedi stood against the wall, chained, and looking worse for the wear. A young man smiled at him; an evil smile; a deadly smile. "Shall I?" he asked. He must have nodded because the man walked over to the Jedi and began to do…unthinkalbe things to him…_

Revan shot up in bed, sweat pouring from his face and his heart beating wildy. He'd had it again; the same nightmare that plagued him for months now. Every night it was the same, but the images Malak showed him were always different, more horrific than the next.

It had been well over nine months since he began having them and seven months since he had seen his beloved Bastila. The council always told him that she and Jolee were fine, but they still would not tell him where they were. He must've looked dreadful the last time he entered the council chamber because some of the masters had comented on it. He of course shook it off, told they he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep, but he could feel their fears of him. They thought him on the dark side again and quite frankly, he didn't care. He would no longer be in the Order as soon as Bastila returned, but perhaps the masters were keeping her away. Knowing Bastila, she called in every week to them on their progress and he was sure it was possible the council sent her and Jolee on mission after mission just to keep him there.

Ever since she had left, his nightmares seemed to be getting worse and now he was worried. He needed Bastila; or Carth or Jolee to discuss this with. Canderous, the softie, had seen his friend's dispair and had taken him drinking in the cantina. He even provided him with a good fight in the dueling ring. And that's all he had done. Drink, fight, sleep…all the same. It was too much for him; much too much. He didn't know how he would cope without her, without Jolee's guidance…Juhani had made him meditate with her, to no avail. He couldn't shake the images he had seen, so he had given up. But he thanked her for her time and all.

Just when he thought he would lose all hope and happiness, he received a call from the transmission operator, who informed him had a message waiting. Curious, he allowed the information to be downloaded into his data pad and he thanked the woman he had talked to. Reviewing his pad, he discovered a message from Bastila. She couldn't tell him where they were, but she did say the council did indeed have her and Jolee chasing leads of some sort.

_I miss you so. You have no idea how much. Jolee has been wonderful and has helped me through this. I can't imagine if I had gone alone. I love you and I will return to you. I promise you, my love._

_Bastila_

He read the message over and over, just glad to have something from her. That night, he slept with it under his pillow, hoping it would chase away his nightmares. For one night, he hoped to dream of her, to dream of a future with her by his side. For one night, he just wanted peace.

* * *

_He sat on a chair…no, a couch in a moderately decorated living room. He sat facing a large, circular window and a door next to it. It was sunny outside and the light came drifting in to illuminate the house. "Tell us again, Daddy." Said a small voice. "Again!" echoed another. Turning to his right, he saw a small girl, possibly about five years old. She had curly dark brown hair and a lighter shade of brown for her eyes. She was smiling up at him, holding his arm in a pleading way._

_To his left, was a small boy, obviously younger than the girl, but only by a year or two he imagined. This boy had dark hair, short and spiky in the front. The thing that stood out about the boy was his baby blue eyes. "But I've told you that story at least a hundred times." He sighed, but with a smile on his face. "Don't you want to hear about the time me, and Jolee, and Juhani ran into a temple of dark Jedi?"_

"_No!" the boy whined._

"_We wanna hear how you met Mother." The young girl stated, her face one of stubbornness that she must have inherited from him._

"_The first time?"_

"_The second time." She said._

"_Second time!" the boy exclaimed._

"_Okay," he relented, shaking his head. "As you know, I rescued her from these bad men who were planning on selling her…"_

"_That's not what Mother says." The girl replied._

"_Oh?"_

"_She says she rescued you."_

"_Nuh uh!" the boy cried._

"_Yes too, now hush."_

"_Hey," he said, looking at the two children. "You want to hear this or not?" Both children nodded. "Okay, then. Now…your mother and I have different accounts of this, but from my point of view, I rescued her. If I hadn't won that swoop race, she wouldn't have been free."_

"_But Mother says that she easily freed herself and stopped the bad men from hurting **you**." The little girl replied._

"_Yes, well…"_

"_And further more," the girl continued. "She said that you were so…o…over…"_

"_Overwhelmed." He supplied._

"_Overwhelmed." The girl repeated. "That if she hadn't saved you, you might have died."_

"_No!" The little boy hugged him tightly, burying his head in his side._

_He laughed. "That's what she said, huh?" The little girl nodded. "How about this? We saved each other from certain doom. And I'm glad, cause then we wouldn't have fallen in love and had the two of you. Happy now?"_

_The little boy nodded, but the girl gave him a curious look. "You missed something." She said. "But I don't remember what."_

_He laughed, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. "How about I tell you when Jolee, Uncle Canderous, and I went to the Manaan?"_

"_The place with the fish people?" the little boy asked._

"_They're called Sell Kits." The girl protested. "Huh, Daddy?"_

"_Selkaths." He corrected. "But yes, the underwater world. So when we got there, I was very sad because Mother wasn't with us…"_

_

* * *

_

The days turned into two weeks. Two weeks since Revan had received his message from Bastila and two weeks since he had a dream about the two children he was convinced were theirs. The thing that confused him of course was whether or not that dream was a true vision of his future or a wishful hope that he nestled inside of himself. But since then, his nightmares were at bay and he seemed more cheerful than he had been in months. Juhani noticed a difference immediately when she saw him sitting outside the Jedi Temple one day. She commented whatever demons he had faced must have been resolved, to which he replied, "No. They haven't, but I am calm for the moment."

Canderous had taken to solving some of the lesser problems in Coruscant, in his own helpful way of course. Revan sometimes tagged along, if only to ensure the Mandalorian did the job with as little violence as possible. He seemed to spend a lot of his time with Canderous these months, never really coming in to contact with the Jedi or the temple. Besides, he enjoyed listening to Canderous' stories of battle and of the clans. Every time they discussed this, the former bounty hunter's voice seemed to take on a nostalgic lilt and then he would abruptly stop the conversation all together.

Revan couldn't comprehend why, by he always left with a nagging sense in the back of his mind; as though a thought was there, but he just couldn't get a hold of it. He also noticed he was getting flashes of images, most notably when he was near the temple and as of lately when he came in contact with Canderous. He didn't understand what was happening, but he refused to speak to the masters. They would just tell him it was a side effect of the bond or perhaps the emotional toll of his adventure was finally catching up to him. He needed Bastila; she would help him understand.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

The ocean looked lovely, especially at night. The moon would hover over it, casting shadows, but also lighting up the water and the beach. Bastila loved the water, always had since she was a little girl. Talravin wasn't a large body of water planet, but she did live near a small lake that her father often took her to. Ever since talking to her mother, she seemed to be missing her home world terribly. And being on the Rakatan planet didn't really help either.

When she had left Coruscant those many months ago, she had no idea where she and Jolee were headed and it wasn't until they were well out of the Core system that the newly appointed Jedi Master told her their mission. They were to scout and help some of the Republic vessels to find remnants of the Sith, something that shouldn't have taken as much time as they had been gone. But it did take time, four months to be exact, but when they were finished, Bastila hoped they would be heading back.

No such luck.

The High Council wished them to visit Dantooine and see how the situation was there. Both Jedi on board protested; it hadn't been very long since Malak had bombed the planet and the Jedi Academy and both were unsure if they were really prepared to see the damage. But the council insisted, needing to know what relief would be needed and how much damage was truly sustained. It had been hard for both, but especially Bastila. She had practically lived on Dantooine for most of her life and to see it as the shell that it was proved to be heartbreaking. Other Jedi were there, also helping with the relief effort. They gave burials to those that hadn't managed to make it, among those Master Zhar Lestin, Revan's master twice now in his life.

Another two months there and then another report to Coruscant and yet another mission, this time help the talks between the Rakatan people and the Republic. Bastila admitted her frustration to Jolee. "Why is the council sending us for?" she had exclaimed. "What expertise could we possibly have with the people of the Unknown World? Hell, I wasn't even on the planet for more than ten minutes!"

"Calm yourself." The master had replied, sitting back in the pilot's chair. "Believe me, I understand more than you know. I can see sending me or Juhani on this, but you're right. You weren't even here when we discovered the planet and you truly didn't get to explore it after the Star Forge. The person the council _should've_ sent was Revan."

"So why didn't they?" she asked. "Revan is so full of charisma and irresistibly charming…" She trailed off when she heard Jolee chuckling.

"Are you describing a politician or a current love interest?"

She had immediately blushed. Looking back, she could see how she may have gotten slightly dreamy about it, but she couldn't help herself. She missed him terribly and it had been too long since she had seen him. And hanging around Jolee hadn't helped. She had noticed when they had picked up the elderly recluse that there was a slight resemblance between him and Revan. Not that they were related, but they shared the same features. Both were bald, though for Revan it was a choice, while Jolee's may have biological; they both had the same facial hair design…she had often looked at Jolee as though she was looking at an elder, darker toned version of Revan.

Bastila could see Jolee as an attractive young man, though not nearly as dashing and handsome as Revan…she sighed. She enjoyed being on the planet, she did. And getting a nice surprise as having Carth be a part of these talks was wonderful, but being here made her think of Revan and the fact that he wasn't here to share in the beauty of the planet. "Credit for your thoughts?" asked a familiar voice.

"I don't think you have enough to spare." She quipped, causing the Jedi Master to laugh right out.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Revan." He retorted.

"Not nearly enough." She sighed.

Jolee patted her arm. "Now, now, my dear," he said, sympathetically. "I'm sure he's missing you as much as you miss him. You know the old saying…"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." She quoted. "My father used to tell me that whenever he went out on a hunting adventure. I always wanted to go with him, but he always said I was too precious to do what he did and then he'd say 'Don't worry, poppet'…that was his nickname for me… 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I'll be back before you know it.' And then he would leave, but sure enough he'd come back before I really started to miss him."

"See there?" he said, patting her arm again. "Don't worry. We'll be back before you know it. In fact, while you've been out here moping, you're completely missing a wonderful farewell party."

"Farewell party?"

Jolee chuckled once again. "Thanks to some stuffy senator, the Rakatans have agreed to be apart of the Republic." He said, watching as confusion began to turn into realization on her face. "We're going home. I just talked to Vandar and he confirmed it. We're going back to Coruscant to get our praise and for you to get Revan back in your arms or whatever it is you plan on doing to the boy."

"Jolee!" she said, trying to sound scandalized, but her laughter made it nearly impossible.

"There now," he said, taking her arm in his. "I was hoping to get you in a better mood. Now I can go back with an attractive young woman on my arm. I'll be the envy of all those young hot shot officers." She was still laughing when they walked back to the outdoor celebration. She immediately spotted Carth, who smiled and nodded at her from his conversation with Adm. Dodonna. Bastila felt happier than she had in a long while, knowing it would only get better once the coordinates for Coruscant had been entered into the nav-computer.

* * *

Another week had passed and another few nights where Revan woke up in a cold sweat. The nightmares had returned and no amount of wishing for Bastila seemed to help. It was to the point that he never went to sleep at night anymore. He'd keep himself awake with large amounts of caffa and then turn in as the sun began to rise. He knew those friends that were left were concerned, especially when he saw Juhani talking to Canderous one day, knowing those two had never said more than two words to each other while they were together.

Even he realized he wasn't looking well or feeling well, for that matter. He had gotten numerous calls from the council, wanting to see him, but he never answered them. Never acknowledge their presence ever. As far as he was concerned, they were the cause of this. It became a struggle for him; his anger beginning to grow and the darkness that still surrounded him begged to be free. It seemed the only times he could find peace was with meditation and even that was hard to do, as it let his mind wander and sometimes it wandered into uncharted and often, forbidden, territory.

And that was his ritual today when someone buzzed to be let in. He had just awoken, finding it to be early afternoon, and he had immediately sat down to clear his head. He hadn't been sitting long when he realized he had a visitor. Sighing, he called for the caller to enter. Some part of his mind warned him about this; that this could be an assassin to kill him, but he ignored it; in fact, he slightly welcomed the thought of an armed assassin, though he figured it would be hard to get pass HK. He continued to sit in his meditative position, eyes closed. He didn't react when he felt the presence of someone standing over him.

"I'm fine, Juhani." He said, automatically. "As you can see, I'm meditating to calm myself and find a center. If you're Canderous, I don't feel like drinking at the moment or even doing some bounty hunting on the side, but thank you for thinking of me."

"You're usually more alert than this." The voice replied. "Judging from your appearance, you've had a rough go of things. You look like something a bantha would throw up. Maybe not even a bantha. Possibly a rancor and you know how they eat."

Revan's eyes popped open in surprise, realizing who his visitor was. Looking up, a smile came to his face and he exclaimed, "Carth!" before jumping up and hugging the pilot. He let go soon enough of course, coughing and patting him on the shoulder. "Good to see you, Capt'n."

"I guess so." The pilot laughed, taking in his friend's appearance. The vibrant, charismatic, strong young man he knew and had last seen was not the man that stood in front of him. He was growing a partial beard that matched the month's growth of hair on his head. His eyes looked bleary and slightly blood shot, as though he hadn't slept in weeks. He was still dressed in his sleep wear and Carth could tell his young friend had also forgone a number of trips to the fresher.

"You look awful." He stated. "Are you okay?"

Revan chuckled, the sound almost foreign to his ears. He nodded. "Yeah." He said. "I mean, I am now. You have…no idea…how…"

"Revan," Carth replied, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Honestly. Are you all right?"

The young knight took in a deep breath. He went to answer, but was stopped when HK decided to answer for him. "Statement: The master has not been getting proper downtime, Commander Meatbag. Observation: I have seen him thrashing about in his sleep as well. At first, I was excited; I thought the master was fighting an unknown assailant and I was eager to put a blaster to the meatbag's exterior, but then I realized the master was just having a vivid encounter with an imaginary enemy."

Carth looked at the young knight. "I haven't been sleeping well at night." He admitted. "So I figured if I slept during the day…"

"You wouldn't have any nightmares." Carth finished. "Revan, do you realize how ridiculous a notion like that is? I mean, look at you! You look like death himself!"

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm serious." He said. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I ate yesterday!"

"Correction: Negatory statement, Master. The last you consumed editable matter was three days, six hours, and fifty-eight seconds."

"That long?" Revan asked, glancing at HK. The days, weeks, and months had passed in a blur and he wasn't even sure what day this was.

Carth shook his head. "Bastila's going to kill me." He muttered. "All right then, that's settled. Go and pretty yourself up and I'll take you out to lunch." He pushed the man towards the fresher, scowling at the fact his friend had deteriorated to such a state. When Revan entered the separate bath facility, Carth turned to HK. "How long as he been like this?"

"Weary reply: Oh, the master has been most distraught since you and the other meatbags departed. Angered sentiment: He's also forgotten to run diagnostic checks on me and the little tin can droid. Exclamation: I am need of desperate repair, I'm sure!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Carth angrily asked.

"Mocking query: And what exactly would I have done? Soothe him by speaking in his female meatbag's voice? Rock him to sleep? Retort: Oh, he tried and I don't believe I have ever been so humiliated."

Carth sighed. "And the council?"

"Statement: The Jedi Council has made several inquires about the master, as have the Cathar and the Mandalorian. I recorded one conversation from the two of them. Do you wish me to play it?"

Carth opened his mouth to say no, but looking towards the closed door where the fresher was going, he rethought his answer. HK had said Juhani and Canderous had been worried. It would take a lot of worry to make Canderous nervous and even more have the two of them talking to each other. He nodded to the droid, who then set about replaying what he had caught.

"_I am very worried." Said Juhani._

"_Yeah?" asked the gruff voice, only attributed to the former bounty hunter. "So why don't you do something about it?"_

"_I have tried." The Cathar sighed. "Aren't you the least bit worried? I am starting to feel as though…as though he has once again tasted the dark side of the Force."_

"_So again, why don't you tell those babysitters of yours the problem?"_

"_I do not know why I have bothered to come to you." She hissed. "I would think your word of loyalty was true when it came to Revan…"_

"_It is." Came the reply. "And don't ever question it again . I'm still on this planet because I can see the haunted look in his eye. Hell yes, I'm worried, but it's more than your 'dark side' that has its teeth in him. And even if he was on the dark side, I'd follow him anyway. To hell and back."_

It was silent and Carth assumed the conversation was over, until he heard Juhani sigh.

_Then you have sensed it too." She whispered. "That there is more to this than we are privy to."_

"_He's a big boy." Canderous replied. "He's been this way since Bastila left. If it's more than that, let him deal with it. He'll come to us when he needs it."_

"_How can you say that?"_

"_Listen sister," he growled. "I know Revan doesn't want to be hunted down and asked what his problem is and if he did, we're not the ones to do it. Like I said, leave him to himself and he'll come around. If not, he'll come to us when it becomes too much."_

"_I only hope you are right." She whispered. "Though I believe your sense of honor is off, but I'll wait and see, as you suggest. But if it becomes worse…"_

"_Then bend over backwards, see if he cares." The Mandalorian laughed. "Do your best, but I tell you, unless your name is Bastila Shan, he won't notice. Hell, good old Republic will have a better time at it than you."_

Carth looked at the droid, clearly worried. Was his departure really taken that hard? Or was it the combination of everyone leaving fairly close together? Either way, the pilot was determined to find out what had happened while he was gone. He waited for the young man to finish dressing and shaving before the two headed out. The most logical choice was to head to the cantina, the nicer one that is, and that's where the two found themselves in the mid afternoon.

"I'm actually surprised to see you back here." The young knight said, around a mouthful of food. He hadn't realized how truly hungry he was. "What happened on Telos?"

"Well," the seasoned officer began. "It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that. I mean, I'm glad my son is okay, you gotta believe me on that, but…I don't know. Maybe too much time has past for things to be the way they should be between us."

"So things didn't go as planned?"

Carth sighed. "Let me…let me ask you something." He said. He waited until he received a nod before continuing. "Do you…do you remember when we left the Leviathan? How…mixed up everything seemed after that? I…I never asked how that hit you." Revan gave the man a look. "I mean…I mean I _know_ how it hit you. I was there, remember? We went through two bottles of Mandalorian whisky, which by the way, we are to never again indulge in. But…" he sighed. "I'm really not saying this right." He muttered.

"Did you ever find out about something so…shocking, so…just…it floors you when you hear it?"

Revan stopped eating to regard his friend. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair. "He told you then?" he whispered.

Carth raised an eyebrow before getting a scowl on his face. "You knew." He growled. "You knew and you didn't tell me."

"Are you serious?" he asked, incredulously. "Did you truly want to know before heading off? Besides, it wasn't my place to tell you, but you owe me a lot, Carth. The council forbade me from telling you and I did anyways cause you're my friend and I thought you deserved to know."

The pilot looked down at his own plate. "Yeah." He murmured. "You're…you're right and I…I owe you an apology. I just…I don't think my mind has fully wrapped around all this. I…can't believe…"

"Sometimes things happen, Carth." He whispered. "Did he…did he tell you what happened? All those years ago?"

"Yeah." He said. "He…he was at a friend's when the bombing started. The house…the house suffered some damage. They wanted to leave, but Dustil…" Here he chuckled lightly. "Dustil left, wanting to go back to find his mother. And I…I guess she had the same thought. They never ran into each other. He said…a lot of officers turned on the Republic, I told you that. Some were…friends…family friends…"

Revan nodded slowly. So not only had Carth's mentor betrayed him, but so had a friend. A large of amount of guilt suddenly hit the young man. He thought of everyone he had wronged, everyone he had hurt with his deeds as Sith lord; he may not know how many he had hurt, but the major offenses were people he had come to call his friends. _The road to the dark side is paved with good intentions_. He didn't know where he had heard that particular wording of the saying, but he felt he could understand it.

"I'm sorry, Carth." He said, looking down at his plate. He suddenly wasn't hungry any longer and he could feel those images creeping back upon him. "If it weren't for me, none of this would've happened. This is all my fault."

"I'm not blaming you for anything." The pilot replied. "I thought we went over this. Look, you're…you're not that person anymore. You're the person who…you're the person who lead us to victory against the Mandalorians and again against the Sith. You're the person I call a friend. Are you guilty about that?"

"No…"

"Look," he said. "This is obviously still too much for you. Hell, it's too much for me sometimes, but we make due. We learn from our mistakes."

"But how can I learn the mistakes of a past I don't remember?" Revan sighed, clearly frustrated.

"Then you do whatever it takes to find out what you can." Carth said. "I mean, is knowing who you were gong to help you? Or will it hinder you?"

The young knight shook his head sadly. "That's just it," he whispered. "I don't know. I just don't know."

After lunch, the two men stayed to watch some of the dueling matches, but none got as high as to lure Revan from his spectative watch. He insisted on doing some swoop races, if just to relieve some of the tension he felt. While it was good to have Carth back, he still couldn't hide the fact that he missed Bastila and wondered where she was. He must've looked forlorn because the seasoned officer picked up on it right away.

"I'm not _that_ bad of company, am I?" he quipped. "I've been told by many people I'm quite entertaining."

"By who? A drunk rancor?"

Carth put a hand to his chest. "Ow," he mocked. "That truly hurts. I might cry."

"Good." Revan joked, pointing in front of him. "Go stand on that corner right there with this cup. Maybe someone will take pity on you." The two men laughed, heading back to the hotel they had been staying. "Hey thanks for coming back and for today and all." Revan whispered. "I've been pretty out of it lately."

"I could tell." Carth replied. Turning his head to look at the younger man, he asked, "This isn't about Bastila leaving is it? I mean, I'm sure some of it is, but not all."

Revan only nodded. "It's everything at one time, I guess." He said. "And to top it off, I haven't been sleeping well."

"You look like you did when you were getting visions of the Star Maps." The pilot said. "Pale and really shook up. Like…like you had seen something horrible."

He didn't respond right away, but when he did, Carth almost missed it. "I have."

It didn't take long to reach the hotel, Carth taking the room next to Revan as he had done months earlier. When the young man asked if the pilot wanted to have a drinking contest, Carth shook his head, telling him he didn't want Revan to miss the surprise. "What surprise?" he asked, eagerly. "You got me a surprise? Where is it? Where is it? What did you get me?"

"Just go to your room and see, okay?" Carth waved him off and shut the door, leaving the young knight wondering what the surprise could be.

He saw HK come around the corner, doing his customary patrols and asked him.

"Statement: Yes Master, there is a surprise awaiting you in your guest quarters, but I am not at liberty to say what exactly awaits you, though I do hope it gets bloody."

Still curious, but now overly cautious, Revan walked to his door and prepared to open it. Thinking he was now in some sort of danger, he readied his lightsaber and prepared himself to use stasis to immobilize his attacker. Opening the door, he ran forward, sticking to his plan. It fell short, of course, when the said attacker easily resisted his maneuver, activating Force Immunity and then giving him a look of confusion.

"Is this how you greet all your dinner guests?" asked a voice.

That voice. The one attached to a face he had seen in his dreams; the voice attached to the body of the woman he would kill for, the woman he would die for; and oh that voice. The lilt of her accent on certain words, certain phrases, in certain gestures that were just purely her. And when he indeed saw that his imagination wasn't playing tricks with his eyes…in minutes he had her in his arms and twirling her around, kissing every kissable place on her face and neck.

And her laugh. Oh, how he had missed that the most and how it haunted him when he was alone. "Miss me?" she asked, still giggling.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He murmured somewhere on the side of her neck.

"I was almost afraid HK would tell you and ruin the whole thing."

"When did you get here? Where've you been?"

"Over dinner." She said, leading him to the small table, where a modest dinner awaited. "Carth said you haven't been eating."

"Carth said…?" he asked, looking at her in confusion.

"And my mother was nearly frantic when you came to see her off the last time." She continued. "She said you looked like…well, I won't repeat what she said you looked like, but it didn't sound very appealing." She regarded him for a moment. "You don't look too bad. I do hope you used the Force to heal yourself some what."

"Wait, wait," he said, shaking his head. "What?"

Bastila chuckled at his face. "You look a bit like a gizka when you get all confused like that." She quipped. "Why don't I answer your first two questions first?"

She began to tell him about where she had gone and why it had taken so long. While she could feel his anger at the council for continuously keeping her away, she tried to soothe him with the knowledge that they tried to come back repeatedly. She told him that she and Jolee ran into Carth while dong negotiations for the Rakatan world and that they had given the pilot a ride back with them to the planet. She then continued by saying that sometime during their trip, she had contacted her mother and had been increasingly worried when the elder Shan had told her of the knight's appearance.

"So of course, I wanted to hurry back as soon as possible." She finished. Leaning over to him, she began rubbing the back of his neck, a gesture he loved for her to do. "I can feel your emotions now, my love." She whispered. "You're…confused, worried…scared."

"I think I'm having visions." He said, leaning his forehead against hers. "Visions of my past."

"I was afraid this would happen." She sighed.

"You knew?"

She shook her head, sending back reassurance to him as his anger level shot up. "I had asked the masters what would happen if you were somehow able to gain your memories back." She said. "I think they shrugged it off, saying it would be nearly impossible."

"But they didn't count on us being bonded." He concluded.

"That day, on Dantooine when the council made me stay," she said. "I asked again and thought again that perhaps you be given the knowledge of who you once were. And again, they said no and that unless I put the information to you, you'd never be the wiser."

Revan sighed, closing his eyes against an onslaught of emotions. "Carth said I had to learn from my mistakes." He said. "But how can I do that when I only know what I did and not what came about for the action?"

Here, Bastila also sighed. "I think…I can help you with that." She bent to her left and retrieved a data pad and handed it to him. Revan looked at her perplexed, until he saw what the data pad entailed. It was his life or as close as he could get to it. It didn't hold the names of his parents, but it did confirm what was posted in his Republic service record, that he indeed was born on Deralia. He entered the academy at about four or five, clearly one of the youngest to enter and was a padawan at age eight. It traced a Jedi career until he was knighted and on the verge of becoming a master.

"Where did you get this?" he whispered.

"The Temple History Archives." She stated.

"But…you can't enter there unless…" Realization hit him as he looked at her. She was blushing, but had a small smile on her face.

"That's what Jolee and I were doing while Carth was otherwise…keeping you distracted." She said. "I did all I could to block you so you wouldn't know I was here." Gesturing to the data in his hands, she continued. "That was all we could find on you. The same thing with Malak, as though both your files had been…"

"Erased." He finished. "They have. Master Vandar confirmed it the day you left that the council had our files destroyed when I was captured, for fear that I would discover who I was. Though I think it was more of the fact they didn't want to acknowledge one of their best managed to be lured to the dark side."

Though she disagreed, she didn't correct him on the matter.

Revan sighed, before looking over at her. He leaned over, placing his lips against her cheek. "Thank you." He whispered. "You have no idea how much this means to me. How much…"

"I know." She replied. "I can feel your emotions have been…fluctuating." He nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "You don't have to tell me now." She continued, resting her arms around his neck. "Be a good boy and finish dinner. Then you can have dessert."

He turned his head to kiss her. "And what's for dessert?" he asked, giving her light kisses on her lips.

She smiled against his mouth. Giving him another, slower kiss, she whispered. "Me."

Though he made no sound, Bastila felt his mental moan, along with his want and arousal, which shot up at her suggestion. She laughed softly, making a small shriek when his teeth grazed the skin just below her ear. "Dinner." She moaned, pushing him away slightly. "Dinner first." She restated, trying to regain her composure. She knew of course, by his smile and the feelings he sent to her, it didn't have nay effect on him.

"Why can't we skip dinner," he began, kissing a trail from her neck to her lips. "And go straight to dessert?"

For those few moments, Bastila almost gave in, but something overrode her instincts and caused her to pull away. "Eat." She said, smiling at him. "I want you to make up for the days you've missed."

Revan gave a mock sigh, but there was an amusement to his acting. "Yes ma'am." He saluted, digging into his food. They ate in silence, a splattering of conversation came and went through the compatible quiet.

"By the way," she said, interrupting a moment of silence. "I should thank you for what you did for my mother."

The young knight stilled his eating, his fork only an inch from his mouth. "Uh…" he stuttered. "All I did was allow you to go to Tatooine."

She gave chuckle. "I meant," she replied, turning to look at him. "For donating the money for her treatment and helping her buying another house on our home world."

He tried to give her a confused look, but he could tell she wasn't going to buy it. Sighing, he put his fork down and leaned back in his chair. "Are you mad?" he asked.

"Why would I be mad?"

The young man shrugged. "It really wasn't my place." He whispered, looking away from her. "I mean…I…did it because I wanted you to have the opportunity to make things right between you. Besides, I like your mother."

"I know." She said. "She wanted me to make sure to insist that you call her 'mother' the next time you meet." That caused a blush on his face. "How did you know that she needed more money?"

"In a…completely faithful endeavor to get you to like me more than I knew you already did," he smirked. "I looked up the facility in the Coruscant, as well as the kind of ailment your mother had. I found out that she would need at least five treatments to be completely out of the woods, so…I mean…it wasn't like we didn't have any credits and it was for a good cause. And before you ask," he started, stopping her from speaking. "I went to see her while you were gone. I…needed to…talk, I guess. Anyway, she told me she wanted to go back to Talravin for…I think she said sentimental reasons."

"So you helped her buy a house?"

He shrugged. "The best way to a woman's heart is through her mother's affections."

Bastila raised an eyebrow at him. "That's not a real saying." She said.

"So sure of it, are you?"

That caused her to laugh. Leaning over to him, she once again placed an arm around his shoulders. "You're a remarkably odd man." She replied.

"I like that." He murmured, rubbing his nose against hers. "The way you keep changing it up and all. That shows creativity."

"I am very creative."

"And beautiful." He whispered. He reached up, taking a strand of her hair and rubbing it between his fingers. "You're so gorgeous with your hair down. Not to say you're not drop dead sexy with it up, just…"

"We're not going to get through dinner, are we?" she asked, kissing him.

"I finished dinner." He murmured, meeting her kisses with his own. "I ate all the veggies and everything."

She giggled at his boldness. "Dessert?" he asked.

She didn't respond. She did however stand from her seat, holding her hand out to him. "Have I mentioned your assertiveness?" he asked with a smile. "I so love that take charge attitude of yours."

"Then shut up and kiss me."

* * *

The sunlight drifted through the window above the bed, lighting the room in a yellow and white glow. For Revan, it only highlighted what he had been doing for nearly an hour already. He lay in bed, propped up on his elbow, watching as Bastila slept. He had done this in the past, but now things between them were different – much better, in his opinion – so he had more to think about it, more to ponder.

The fingers of his other hand lightly traced imaginary pictures across her back as she slumbered. The sheets were draped across her lower back as she slept on her stomach, her hair fanned out upon her upper shoulders, her breathing deep and soft snores came from her parted lips. She was beautiful in the day as she was at night and having her in his bed made that image even better than before. She was his, in every sense of the word now. At some point during the night, as their bodies became one, so did their minds. He didn't know what it meant or if it really happened, but he knew they had become closer through the ultimate act of love.

He had slept better last night than he had since she had gone on her mission. The nightmares had subsided, at least for that night, but he knew he would need to discuss them once she awoke and he dreaded it. The images he had seen scared him, he could admit, and he didn't know what he was more afraid of – the thought that his mind could think up such horrible things or the fact that he may have done the horrible things he had seen. But he knew if anyone could make any semblance of this, it would be Bastila and even if she didn't have the answers, she could approach the masters and ask them on his behalf.

He sigh, watching as Bastila stretched and made a small noise before shifting back to sleep. Revan silently cursed himself for letting his mood affect her. He continued to watch her, finally leaning over and placing a small kiss on her shoulders. He eased himself from their bed, smiling at the though of _their bed_, before grabbing his shorts and pants. He left the bedroom quietly, going over to the console to order up some breakfast. He then went over to the drink replicator and made two cups of caffa. It didn't take long for their food to be brought up, allowing HK to walk back into the room for his morning report.

"Statement: I have made the designated perimeter checks and this unit can report that no malicious or threatening danger is present, unfortunately."

"Thank you, HK." Revan replied, fixing two plates.

"Observation: Master, I can see you are attempting to provide a last meal for the female Jedi."

"A last meal?" Revan repeated. "HK, breakfast is the first meal of the day. For the most part."

"Gleeful retraction: Oh, I understand, Master. You are preparing to feed her in order to keep up her strength for more torture. Oh, I knew you hadn't lost your touch, Master."

The young knight turned to look at his droid in confusion. "What the hell are you taking about?" he asked.

"Clarification: Why, your torture session with the Jedi Shan. After my primary rounds, I came back to give my standard report when I heard noises from inside your bed chamber. Alarmed, of course Master, I targeted my sensors to increase the volume, in order to sneak up on the intruder that may have attacked you. Gleeful response: So imagine my immense surprise when I recognized the intruder as the Jedi knight Bastila Shan. It sounded as though you were truly putting her through excruciating torture, with all her cries. Statement: Though I must admit, my favorite part was when you told her you planned on doing this the whole night. Observation: Alas, you didn't seem to have it in you to go the entire duration of…"

"That's enough!" Revan squeaked, glancing at the door to the bedroom. The man had never been so embarrassed in his life. He couldn't believe that not only had HK heard the most…intimate nature of their night together, but the very fact that – so like HK – he completely thought of the most hideous thing to explain it. "HK, listen to me. First and foremost, I did not torture Bastila last night. We were…otherwise 'engaged' with other activities."

"Query: What type of activities would require your levels to heighten? Not to mention all the sloshing around your body went through, though I am highly interested in knowing what this new type of non-torture this could be."

Revan closed his eyes, trying to stop the headache he could feel coming on. "HK," he said, through gritted teeth. "Maybe I'll explain later, but for now, two things. One, I wasn't torturing Bastila and two, you are to never tell another living soul about what you think you know. Understand? That's a direct command, HK."

"Statement: I understand, Master. Is there anything else I may be able to do? Do you need someone killed?"

"No HK," Revan sighed. "I am quite content with the galaxy and those in it. For now, go find T3. I know I've been lax on upgrading your systems and all, so I plan on making that up to you."

"Gleeful response: Oh thank you, Master! I had spoken to Commander Meatbag and expressed my sadness at not having had a good servicing."

The retort that was so prepared on his tongue died away when Revan figured it would only land him in more trouble. Nodding, he watched as HK left the room, hoping against hope no one would come in contact with the assassin droid. Grabbing the mugs of caffa, he slipped quietly back into the room, placing one mug on the stand beside the bed. He got on his knees before her, sipping the hot liquid as he resumed watching her sleep.

She had been dreaming of Talravin when she first felt his presence. It had been some time earlier, when he felt agitated and…sad, but then he changed his emotions, sending his love and reassurance to her. That was some time ago, but she knew he had come back and was watching her sleep. The ghost of a smile was hinted on her lips, as she stretched and yawned. The ache she felt in her lower extremities caused her some irritation, which suddenly faded when she felt his amusement and then saw a replay of the night from his view. She couldn't stop the blush that crept upon her, even as she smiled at the memory.

Opening her eyes, Bastila was met with the man she loved, kneeling beside the bed as he drank his caffa and watched her. Gathering the sheet around her, she propped herself on her elbow and smiled lovingly at him. "Good morning." She said. His smiled matched hers as he returned the greeting. "Is that caffa?" she asked, watching him take a sip from his mug. He nodded, gesturing his head to the mug that sat beside her. Leaning over, she captured his lips in a soft kiss before saying, "Thank you."

"Thank _you_." He murmured, sighing contentedly. He watched as she took her first sip, stretching under the thin sheet. She turned her gaze back to him, placing the mug back on the stand and lifting her arm in order to rub the back of his neck.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

He ran his hand over one of her legs. "I always sleep better with you." He whispered. "And you, darling?"

"Mmmm," she murmured, reacting to his caresses. "Very well."

"Hungry?"

"Famished."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He grinned, causing Bastila to roll her eyes.

"And I guess you aren't the least bit hungry." She retorted.

"On the contrary," he said, standing. "I'm starving."

"I knew I was good, but I didn't know I was _that_ good." She quipped, smiling up at him.

"Ho ho." He chuckled, coming over to her. Sitting on the bed, he placed both arms above her head so he hovered over her. "Well, let me be the first to concur, though with some slight variation." Bringing his lips only an inch from her own, he continued with, "You're fantastic. No, no, incredible is the word."

"The feeling is mutual." She whispered, closing the gap between them.

A few moments later, the two found themselves seated around the small table for breakfast. They ate in compatible silence, but Bastila could tell something was bothering her companion. She remembered their conversation the night before about his having possible visions of his past. "Revan," she began. "Do you remember what you said last night? About the possibility of your having visions?"

The young knight nodded. "I'm not sure what's going on here, Bas." He said.

"How long have you had these nightmares?"

Revan blushed, gulping his food quickly. "A few months." He whispered.

"I'm sure I didn't hear you correctly." She said, staring at him. "Did you say a few months?" She was shocked when he nodded. "Revan! I can't believe…wait. That was why you were blocking me at night, wasn't it? You were keeping me from seeing what you've been dreaming about."

The young man sighed, before nodding in admission. _Of all the ridiculous, ludicrous ideas that man ever had_, she thought.

_Hey! That's rather harsh and I…_Revan looked up in surprise. _I can hear you in my head!_

_Well, this was unexpected._

"It seems our bond has…deepened, somewhat." Bastila said, a small blush coming to her face.

"In more ways than one." He whispered, running a finger down her cheek.

"Back to the topic at hand." She replied, smiling shyly. "What're these 'visions' like?"

"They're horrible." He spat. "I…I can't even describe them."

"Then show me." She said, causing him to look over at her. "Do you remember when I showed one of our visions? You can do the same thing."

Revan shook his head. "This is a bad idea." He replied. "I don't want you to see these. What if the masters are right? What if when you went looking for information, you found a link to my dark side?"

"When have you ever listened to the masters on what they think?" she huffed. "You did not turn me to the dark side. You saved me from it."

"I don't want to put you through that again." He whispered.

Bastila placed her arms around his neck, bringing their foreheads together. "I don't care what the masters say or think," she said with conviction. "I know your love saved me. It saved me then and it'll save me now, if you're that unsure."

_I'm so scared, Bastila._

_I know, my love. I can feel it._

_What if…what if what I'm seeing is real? That what I'm seeing is what I've done?_

_Show me, Revan. Let me help you this time. Show me what you see._

The young man closed his eyes and opened his mind, bringing up the images he had been trying to forget for nearly a year. He just hoped nothing would hurt her.

Bastila found herself on a dark and foggy world. Immediately, her heart began to race, as she felt the cold hand of the dark side filling her. It caused her fear, fear that entering Revan's mind had once again opened the Pandora's Box that was housed in her lover's thoughts. The planet was harsh, cracks lined the area she was in and just up ahead, she saw bodies.

Lots of them.

The young woman took a few steps forward, pushing down the fear that was starting to overwhelm her. The planet was horribly quiet and every few steps she took, she could feel the ground rumble with the thumping of the storm beasts that occupied the place. Upon reaching the bodies, she could see they weren't just Jedi; they were Republic soldiers and Mandalorian warriors. She wondered if this was the planet she heard the final battle of the Mandalorian War had taken place.

Up ahead, she could see a group of people, or what she hoped were people, just standing around. Upon closer inspection, she could make out Revan as he struggled to get away. There was a figure in front of him; a tall, massive man, with a bald head wearing a red suit of armor with a black cloak. Bastila tensed immediately. No wonder he didn't want me here, she thought. His nightmares involve Malak. She knew she was shaking, but she had to get to Revan. Her steps became a run, but before she could reach the group, her world shifted to that of a starship.

She was found herself on the command deck of a ship and from the crew around her, she could tell it was a Republic flagship. Before her, on the bridge, stood three people. Bastila immediately recognized Saul Karath from his side profile, a blank look gracing his features. Next to him stood another man; a younger man, about Saul's height, if not shorter. He wore a Republic jacket and black pants. She knew that was Revan. To his right was a woman, who Bastila could see was Admiral Forn Dodonna. She walked closer to them, straining to hear their conversation.

"_All those people…" Dodonna sighed, shaking her head._

"_This is war, Admiral." Replied Revan. "We knew there would casualties. It was unavoidable."_

"_But that was a city that had yet to be attacked!" she cried._

_Revan sighed and turned to the woman…_

It was here Bastila could see what had happened. She knew, by just looking at his face, this was close to the end of the war. The people aboard looked drawn and tired, battle fatigued she could readily tell. But Revan…the young man she now knew looked much different from now, but she could see in his face the turn of events that would take place. His face had gotten pale, ashen really, and those dark eyes were now starting to turn the light grey they had been when she first had seen his face, after Malak had fired on his ship.

"_Admiral," he continued. "I've just saved a million people by killing of a few hundred, maybe a thousand. You do want to win this war, correct? Then leave everything to me. When I left here, I discovered something about the Mandalorians that will win this battle for us and the Republic…"_

The world of dreams shifted again and Bastila found herself in a darkened room. It caused her some panic, remembering the room Malak had kept her in. In front of her, she easily made out Darth Revan and there was another man, one with short dark brown hair and eyes of the same color. Even standing from her view point, she could easily drown herself within the dark power that filled the room. Only a small trace of light penetrated it. The two men stood in front of her and she walked around to see what they were looking at.

She gasped when she saw the lone Jedi in the room; not only because of how the young man looked, but because she knew this Jedi. His name was Camden and he had been one of those that had gone in search of Revan and Malak. He now hung from restraints placed within the walls and his Jedi robes were nothing but rags. She heard the laughter of Revan, which sounded so strange and hollow coming from the mask that identified him.

"_Come now, Cam," he sneered. "Let's not continue doing things the hard way. In time, you'll see I'm right when I tell you the Jedi use you and all of their little puppets."_

"_I…will…never be a dark sider…" the man spat, his breathing shallow and hard._

_Revan looked at the man next to him. "Very well," he sighed. "I guess I'll just leave you two alone then. Atton, do make sure you don't punish him too much." The man named Atton looked at him in confusion. "Well, at least not for the first hour…"_

Bastila snapped back into reality when Revan abruptly cut their link for further inspection. Her eyes were opened and she was looking at the top of his head. Revan was bent over to her, his head coming to rest just near her shoulder. "I had to make it stop." He whispered. She ran her hand lovingly over his head, kissing it gently before raising it to look at her.

"I think you are right, my love," she whispered. "I believe those may be images from your former life, but I can't string them together any more than you can. I think this is solely out of my hands. You must go to one of the masters for help." Before she had even finished the sentence, he was shaking his head no.

"I can't." he said. "I…there are problems, Bas, ones you know and some you don't."

"Enlighten me then."

"If I go to the masters and tell them this, it's as good as Corelian pie we're never going to see each other again." He stated. "They'll separate us, you know that. And not for the good of me or you, but for them cause they fear what could happen as long as we're linked together." Bastila said nothing to this. She knew as well as he what he said would be truth. "And…" he continued. "I…may not be part of the Order anyways."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice slightly panicked. Had they exiled him? Them?

He told her of the conversation he had with Vrook and Vandar after her departure and that they could possibly hold him to that if he were to come to help. "But it's not official, right?" she asked. "I mean, they haven't said you were out."

"But I said it." He replied. "And I meant it. I can't go on in this place anymore, I just can't. And I won't." He looked at her, knowing his words to impact her. "But I can't ask that of you. I won't ask you to join me."

Bastila smiled at the man. "And I can't ask you to stay if you do not wish it." She said.

"What happens with us then?" he murmured, his face saddened at what her suggestion might be.

"Well," she said, placing her forehead against his. "We continue to see each other, despite what the masters say."

_You seem relieved, my love._

_That wasn't the response I thought you would say. I was worried you might…_

_Never. You're stuck with me._

She rubbed noses with him. "Especially now." She whispered. "They kept me away from you once. It will not happen again."

Revan sighed, the feeling he felt for her couldn't be put into words, but he sent the emotion to her and was elated when the same feelings came back to him. "I love you so much." He whispered. "I was lost without you, I thought I'd never see you again."

_I need you as well, my love. I don't know what I would've done without you._

He was quiet for a time, before asking, _Do you dream, Bastila? Of all that's happened?_

She didn't answer him, just hugged him tightly. With a small tug, Revan had her in his lap, nuzzling his neck as he held her. Though she tried to hide it, he could tell she still had her own demons to face and as usual, the council would not be there to lend her the support she needed. "There must be a master we can turn to with this." She murmured.

Revan shook his head, holding her closer to him. "That's the problem, darling," he said. "There's no master on the council that I trust."

Bastila sighed. "All except…"

The thought lingered, the two coming to the same conclusion at the same time.

"Jolee."

After breakfast and a rather personal encounter in the fresher, the two Jedi made their way to speak to the newly appointed Master Jolee Bindo. They were only delayed after a hysterical T3 had stopped Revan with information he had obtained from HK, leading Revan into a rather embarrassing and quite lengthy explanation of the mynocks and shyracks talk. "That was sweet." Bastila had said, giving him a smile, an amused gleam in her eye. "It's hard to imagine our little T3 as a growing droid. Yesterday, it was computer spikes and repairs and today, it's learning about the differences between mynocks and shyracks. They grow up so fast."

The two found the Jedi Master in one of the Jedi Temple training facilities, apparently awaiting someone. "Not the people I was waiting for, but it's good to see you two." He said, upon seeing the two knights.

"Master Bindo," Revan quipped, bowing and causing the old man to roll his eyes. "I hope we're not keeping you from something."

"Bah," the old man replied. "I've already been waiting for a good five minutes. I can take some time and talk to my favorite love birds."

"Favorites?" Revan asked, smirking. "I'll remember that in case you stiff us on a wedding present."

Bastila slapped his arm, but was quickly trying to keep her cheeks from turning red. "Jolee," she began. "We have a slight problem we were wondering if you could help us with." The young knight began to tell the elder Jedi what Revan had been dreaming about, the young man adding bits and pieces when he could. When they finished, both Jedi could see their problem not only intrigued the master, but alarmed him as well.

"You're right to keep this from Vandar and all the others." He stated. "You're already in enough trouble with what you've said and your actions, Revan, not to mention a little rumor that you're leaving the Order." The old man stopped the younger one from commenting. "I wouldn't blame you," he said. "But I ask that you at least think about this before you do it. As for what you're dreaming…" Jolee sighed, a sad look on his face. "I'm with Bastila on this." He replied. "I believe you _are_ having visions, but even more than that, I think your memories may be returning. Now, I can't be absolutely sure on what's going on. I wasn't there during your 'rehabilitation', so I can't say if these are just things coming out because of our adventure or if you'll fully recover all your memories."

Revan was extremely worried. If his memories were coming back, as Jolee believed, what else would come back? Would he fall once again? Would he get his dark side powers back? He had heard Sith Lords had terrible powers, worse than most of the dark energy that flowed through the dark Jedi under their banner.

_That won't happen, Revan. You know it won't._

_How do you know? How do you know, Bastila, that I won't fall back to what I was? The monster I had been?_

_I won't let you. I'll never let you fall again._

"I wish I could give you more information, my boy." Jolee sighed. "But whatever fears you have, you shouldn't. You've got a lot of good people behind you and who love you to make sure you don't walk the path of a dark lord again. We won't let it happen."

Revan blushed slightly, not use to conviction of Jolee and Bastila. He wanted to believe them, but it seemed the confidence he had strongly projected during their quest had quickly dissolved once they hit Coruscant. Since his nightmares, he felt unsure of himself; not knowing what he could be capable of or what he had done in his past. He felt Bastila give her support of him, whispering words of love through their link to him. Shaking himself out of his darkened thoughts, he finally asked something he had wanted in all those months.

"So Jolee," he asked. "The council said you were getting a padawan. Any idea who it is?"

Bastila and Jolee looked at each other, watching to see which one of them would answer that question. They were saved from the task when someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Turning, the three were met by a young man with black hair and brown eyes. He wore the robes of a padawan, lightsaber dangling from his belt. The young man's gaze was clearly locked on Revan and the young knight couldn't help but stare back, wondering who this boy was.

"Speak of the…" Jolee cleared his throat, stopping whatever quote he planned on saying. "You're a little late, aren't you?" he addressed the young padawan.

The padawan bowed, his eyes quickly leaving Revan's to glance at Jolee's, but they were soon once again locked on the former lord of the Sith. "Forgive me, Master." He said. "I got a little lost."

"That's all right." Jolee began, waving him off. "You remember Bastila, don't you?"

The padawan again bowed. "Knight Shan."

"It is good to see again, padawan." She said, casting a small glance at Revan. "I…don't believe you've met Revan, have you?" He shook his head, slowly.

"Well then," Jolee chuckled, abet nervously. "Revan, I'd like to introduce you to my new padawan, Dustil Onasi. Padawan, this is Jedi Knight Revan."

Revan smiled. "Well," he said, taking a step towards the young man. "I've certainly heard a lot about you from your dad." He extended his hand for a handshake.

He wasn't expecting the left hook to his face. Technically, he wasn't even expecting the young man to return his handshake, but the punch to his face was a little more than he expected. "I guess I was kinda expecting that." He said, rubbing his jaw a little. The next was a right upper cut that actually pushed the young knight back a bit.

"Dustil!" Jolee exclaimed, readying to throw some sort of protection towards Revan, but the young knight shook his head.

"You want to have it out with me?" he asked. His emotions had been all over the place for these last few months and his frustrations had suddenly mounted thanks to knowing what the council had done to him and would do if he ever approached them about what was happening. Revan had never backed down from a fight, even when he lost, he had never and probably could never, just walk away. And if Dustil wanted a punching bag, Revan was glad to oblige, as long as he got his licks in as well.

The two ignored the protests from Jolee and Bastila as they circled each other. Dustil again went forward with his right hand, only to miss and catch a left by Revan to his stomach, causing him to double over. That of course didn't stop him. He used his disadvantage to an advantage by tackling the young knight to the ground, throwing Revan off balance. Dustil then began a flurry of punches, only to be thrown back a few feet away.

"You didn't say we could use Force powers!" the padawan exclaimed.

"I never say we couldn't." Revan replied, readying himself for Dustil's next attack. And he was not disappointed as the former Sith apprentice tried to strike him down with Force Lightening. Dustil was stunned when the attack had no effect. "It's a shame the Sith didn't get around to teaching you the power of Force Immunity." He smirked.

"But I see you were so special to be granted that honor, huh, Darth Revan?" the boy spat. "Do you truly think because you're within the Jedi Temple, you've been absolved of your crimes?"

"Do you, padawan?" Revan shot back. "Last I heard, you were a cowering Sith apprentice. Or did you even make it that far?"

The padawan once again charged at the young knight, the latter catching him and doing his best to wrestle him to the ground. Bastila looked at Jolee in horror. "Aren't you going to stop this?" she asked.

The master sighed. "I admit, they're hitting below the belt now with the insults," he said. "But Revan would never hurt the boy. I know that much."

"Well, I also know that Dustil will kill Revan if we don't stop him." Bastila protested.

"I would never let it get that far." He replied. "Think of this as young Onasi's first trial."

The two were still fighting in close quarters, until Revan again used a Force Wave to push Dustil back. The former Sith wouldn't be fooled twice, however, and he unleashed one of his favorite dark powers: Horror. He had done it on instinct, but when he realized the former dark lord's immunity had run its course, he knew it was the perfect thing to do. And it affected Revan immensely. Visions of bodies, blood, and evil laughter filled his head. Things he hadn't seen in his previous nightmares were now pounding his head for attention.

Dustil stood for a moment, watching as this man, this former lord, screamed in pain. And some part of him, a very large part, enjoyed seeing it. It brought a small measure of validation to him to inflict pain on the man who had given the order to bomb his home world; to murder his mother and once again take his father away. This man, who had done nothing but kill and maim people, was standing there, reliving every horrible thing he ever did. And that, to Dustil was just the cake. Now, for the icing.

Unclipping his lightsaber, he flicked it on, wanting to finish what he had started for good. If the Jedi never worked out for him, he could at least go back to the Sith and say he had slain the great Revan. But he never even took a step forward before Revan was standing in front of him, lightsaber only centimeter from his throat. The padawan had so enjoyed his revenge, he didn't notice Revan recover from the horror inflicted and Force Jump his way to him, lightsaber ignited and poised to kill.

"All right, that's enough." Jolee commanded, putting both men in stasis. He had hoped this was just something the Onasi boy needed out of his system, but he never could have imagined that he'd be prepared to raise his lightsaber in cold blooded murder and with two other Jedi in the room! He walked over to them, waving his hand in order to release them from their immobility. Both young men were still quite angry with each other and ready for another go.

"I said enough, damn it." The elder Jedi growled. He looked at both, turning to address Dustil first. "While you are in the halls of the Jedi Temple or any Jedi building, you will give each and every Jedi the respect that comes with the title. This isn't the Sith, Padawan. We don't fight for survival here or revenge. Be glad Revan didn't kill you as he could have. And as for you," he continued, turning to reprimand the young knight.

"I'd expect that kind of behavior from him, but _you_ should know better. I know things are extremely difficult right now, but don't go making mistakes like this that'll cost you what you've just obtained. I'd hate to see you throw away so much so something so trivial."

Revan's eyes flashed and Bastila was nearly sent back with the force of his anger. He glared at Jolee, but his words were directed at Dustil. "I spare you because you're Carth Onasi' son," he growled. Turning to give him a fierce look, he continued with, "But try something like you just did and you'll wish I had killed you this day." With one last angry stare, the young knight stormed out, practically yelling through the link for Bastila to stay put.

"Let him go, lass." Jolee said, taking note that Bastila wanted to follow. "Let him be alone for awhile. In the meantime, I think I might need some help with my new apprentice." Bastila stared longingly at the entrance before turning her gaze on Jolee and Dustil. While she didn't mind helping Jolee, she would have rather not have to deal with Dustil, whom she glared at, only to receive a similar stare from him.

It was shaping up to be a very long day.


	8. Chapter 8

_It was dark out. Dark and extremely quiet. On the planet below, nothing moved and nothing stirred, but there were bodies. A lot of them. The smell of death and decay was heavy in the air and clouds of fog hung over him. He was confused; he didn't know where he was. And he didn't feel well. Every time he walked, something crunched under his boots and once, when he looked down, he could see he was walking on bones. Bones of the dead. It was stifling; it felt as though the planet wanted to smother him as he stood upon it. His head was pounding and he ended up crashing into a puddle on the ground. He lay for a second before realizing what the puddle was. Taking in the smell and the feel, he immediately jumped up._

_Blood. _

_He had fallen on blood and when he looked around, he could see a lake of it. A lake of blood and he had been swimming in it._

_Force, where the hell was he? He felt, rather than heard, malicious laughter all around him. He saw storm beasts standing around, laughing at him. All of a sudden, the planet gave a vicious shake, causing the storm beasts to fall, but leaving him standing. He felt panicked. Where was he? How did he get here? What happened to all these people? Looking around, he saw a variety of them. Republic soldiers and officers, Mandalorians, and Jedi…all dead. All…wait! Did he just see a movement? No…he couldn't have…he shook his head. He'd had this dream before. Many times in fact…but something was off, something was different. He walked closer to the dead, trying to keep the bile from rising up in his throat as he took in their appearances and their smell._

_He stood in the middle of a semi circle of soldiers, warriors, and knights. It was here where he would get an understanding of the anxiety he was feeling. All these people, dead. How? The why was all too obvious, but he still didn't know where he was, what this strange horrible planet was._

_It was the Jedi that concerned him though. He couldn't feel them through the Force._

_As Jedi padawans learn, the Force is everywhere and in everything. When a Jedi dies, those in tune with the path of light can feel their death, more so if that person was a very important part of their life, i.e. like a master or a mentor. But it was the sense that one had gone on to be with the Force, that was undeniable and what he felt shook his core being. These Jedi were nothing. He couldn't feel any signs of life and that scared him. He wouldn't have even known they were Jedi here if he hadn't seen it for himself. _

_Hearing a noise caused him to jump, fearing for his life. He realized he didn't have a weapon and frantically looked around for one. Hearing the noise again, he turned around, nearly causing him to lose his footing. He stared straight ahead at an old woman, dressed in Jedi robes and with her hood over her head. "Do you jump in fear because of my appearance before you?" she asked. "Or is it the atmosphere of this planet that frightens you?"_

"_A little of both actually." He joked, backing away from the woman._

_The old woman chuckled a bit. "You still make jokes to hide the fear that is clearly written on your face." She said. "You were always the clown, Revan, even when inside you housed a man of a great destiny."_

"_I can only guess by the fact you know my name and just happen to be in my dreams that we know of each other."_

"_Does it surprise you to see another woman in your dreams?" she asked. "There was a time, long ago, where having less than three females run through your mind unsettled you."_

"_You know a lot about me for someone I don't recall." Revan replied, suspiciously._

"_Yes," she hissed. "The council and their impromptu decision to 'rehabilitate' you and to erase your mind. I was not informed of the deed only after it had been done and by then, my own place in the Jedi Order was lost."_

_Revan nodded, slowly. "I gathered that." He said. "That you were a Jedi. But what you speak of…you know me?"_

"_I know many things, Revan." She replied, softly. "I have seen many things. You wonder what this place is and why I have come to you."_

_The young knight nodded._

"_This is the cold, dissolute world of Malachor V." she said. "It resides deep within the Outer Rim and some believe it to be another planet of the Mandalorians, but they are wrong. The Mandalorians feel this place is taboo; none of their warriors would ever step foot on its surface if it weren't for battle."_

"_Malachor…this was where the last battle of the Mandalorian Wars."_

"_So the council did not strip as much from you as I had thought."_

_Revan shook his head, angrily. "No," he said. "I had heard about this place, but didn't remember what it felt like to be here." He hissed through his teeth at a surge of pain drifted through him. "Why does this place feel like it's…it's draining me?"_

"_This is a planet of the dark side," she replied. "Much like Korriban and Yavin 4, but this planet is much more sinister in its effect. How you became its slave, I do not know, but I am discovering much so far."_

"_Why are you here?" _

"_I feel it is my place to show you how to return to the man you once were." She said._

"_You mean Darth Revan." He spat._

"_It matters not to me how you return," she replied, off handedly. "Whether guided by the darkness that will forever be within or forced forward by the light you now walk, only that you indeed return to your former self."_

"_My former self was a Sith lord." Revan said, barely controlling his anger. "He murdered people. He blew up planets. He destroyed the galaxy."_

"_There are far more evils in the universe than just you." She retorted. "Surely you have felt it, sensed it. And even if you refuse to acknowledge it, you shall come across it sooner than you realize."_

_Revan shook his head. What was this strange woman talking about? What had he sensed? "It won't matter." He said. "I'll…"_

"_What?" she asked. "Have your Jedi mate tell you the answer? No. Do you really think I'd allow her to be privy to what I shall discuss with you? This is for your ears and mind only, Revan, for only you can find the solution to the problem."_

"_You must have been a Jedi Master, right?" he joked. "Cause I don't know anyone who gets off telling people things that barely make sense. Are you going to stop the riddle and come out and tell me what's going on?"_

"_If I told you everything, would that help your cause any?" she asked, rhetorically. "Would it restore your memories?" She was quiet for some time, just listening. "Bastila Shan is upon the waking state of awareness. I suggest you keep this to yourself. Perhaps I will return when you have gone over your clues and discoveries."_

Revan could feel the sun shining on him, the warmth pressing on his eyelids, as well as something pressing against his side. Opening his eyes, he heard a greeting from Bastila, who was already awake and watching him. He made a grimace, his head hurting and feeling fuzzy. He was confused over this new and more informative nightmare. Who was the old woman who greeted him? What did she mean with all her words? Again, something poked at the back of his mind, but once more, he just couldn't grasp what it was or what it had to do with anything. His frown must've still been on his face, when Bastila addressed him again.

_Is something wrong?_

_I had a dream._

_A vision?_

_I'm not sure. It was…different from the others. I…I can't really explain it._

_Are you all right?_

Revan nodded. Looking up at her, he said, "Nothing a morning kiss couldn't fix, I'm sure."

The young woman laughed, indulging the knight in a quick kiss. "Jolee wants to know if you want to join us in some saber skills with Dustil." She asked quickly.

Since that day within the training room, Revan had done his best to avoid both Bastila and Jolee during the day. It had only been a week, but the young knight knew the boy would never see him as anything other than a Sith lord and one he obviously thought had bombed his planet, killing his mother. Even though Revan knew it was Malak who gave the order, he still felt responsible, especially when he had seen Carth only a few days afterward. Fearing the pilot would be angry, he'd been avoiding him too.

He sighed, shaking his head. "I think I need to talk to Carth first." He said.

"You have been avoiding him." Bastila supplied. "What will you do while I'm otherwise occupied?"

He blew out a breath, thinking back on his dream. "Do you think Jolee could help me with something?" he asked. "I think I'll do an errand that needs to be done."

_Are you sure you are all right, my love?_

_I will be, I think._

Revan's morning proved to only intensify his frustrations. He had asked – nearly pleading – with Jolee to allow him access into the Jedi Archives for 'research' as he deemed it. He wanted to know more about Malachor V, but most importantly, he wanted to know who that old woman was he had envisioned. But as it seemed with his own records and history, the archives proved to be little help to him. He could find no name, not even a picture of the old woman. As he sat outside near the fountains, a prickle of information seemed to be hitting his brain, but he couldn't seem to get to it.

Once again, the young knight was met with the fact that memories of times past were locked inside his head and again, every time he wanted them known, the doors and walls prevented him from seeing what they hid from him. The woman did seem familiar to him, as did the strange world of Malachor. Of course he had been on Malachor, that was obvious, but what had happened there? What had he done there? And something that Canderous had said during there journey continued to bother him.

The former bounty hunter had told him of that final battle above the skies and on the surface of the forbidden world, as well as he other adventures as a Mandalorian. In doing so, Canderous of Ordo had said something that had not only intrigued Revan, but disturbed him as well. When asked why the warrior race had attacked the Republic, simply put, the Mandalorian had said, "The Sith told us of the opportunity and we took it."

Had the Sith truly come to the Mandalorians to do their bidding? Revan found it strange that the wielders of the dark side would enlist the help of the warrior race, but it wasn't totally unbelievable. Why, on Manaan, the Sith had been recruiting mercs, as well as stealing away people from the Republic. But could the Sith have foreseen what that would do? Had they seen the turn of events in which he and Malak had fallen? Surely if the Jedi Masters could see future events through, couldn't the Sith? He needed to know more and that frightened him. Hadn't Master Zhar said that his learning had led him down the path to the dark side?

Had he been studying the Sith in his former life?

The problem was, he didn't know. And whatever information the Masters had, they weren't going to share it with him. He needed answers, but he knew deep inside he would never get them here at the Jedi Temple. But where would he find the answers he sought? A plan began to form in his mind, a trip that would hopefully not take any longer than six months, possibly a year if his search went well.

* * *

Dustil Onasi felt unsettled. He was…uncomfortable was perhaps the word. He currently lay on his bed in the student quarters of the Jedi Temple. Certainly he couldn't imagine being here when he was younger, he hadn't even known he was Force Sensitive until he had been in the presence of the Sith. He would never forget that day, though it had been years since, on Telos when all hell had broken lose.

He had been gone an hour from his home when the first signs of danger began. Being allowed to go over a friend's, fourteen year old Dustil Onasi had kissed his mother goodbye before heading out. They had been practicing on a swoop bike, he remembered that. His friend Jonis wanted to enter a teen swoop race to impress a girl. They had been out in the backyard when they heard the first explosion, though it was in the distance. Jonis had a neighbor who worked with grenades and mines, so the two didn't think anything of it.

Until the sounds became louder and much closer.

Everything seemed to be in a haze at that point. He could remember arguing that he needed to get to his mother, despite the fact that Sith soldiers and the like now stormed the planet. He didn't care; he had to save her. He vaguely remembered cursing his father's name as he ran past scared citizens and there was no Republic help in sight. He was nearly a block from his house when he spotted him. His name was Colin Zanin and he was a friend of the family. He thought the guy was cool at first, but when he began hanging around the house more, especially when his father was away, he just…got a bad vibe from him.

But Dustil remembered him. He had called him over, telling him the forces were coming, but it would be some time. Then he said he had already found his mother and his had transportation off the planet, but the boy needed to follow him before things got worse. And they did get worse in a hurry. He didn't know at the time, but his father had come, had been at the house, had found mother lying on the sidewalk on the way to Jonis' house. But unaware of these events, Dustil followed the man and was near the docking bay when he felt it.

He didn't know what it was then, but he knew now. The strange pulling sensation at his heart, the way his body felt the briefest of pains – horrible, excruciating pain – the knowledge somewhere, somehow his mother was in serious trouble. He had meant to tell Colin when he stopped and looked at the man. That's when the bad vibe he had always had about him had hit the roof and something screamed at him to get away. He must've been too slow, too shocked to go because he found himself on a transport headed for Korriban.

In that capacity, he discovered he could wield the Force and what he felt that day was his mother dying from her wounds, dying in his father's arms. What he felt from Colin was the dark energy he would later embrace. It was only by accident that he had discovered what happened to Selene, a girl he had been slowly falling in love with. Helping in the interrogation room, he had stumbled on a file within the console that described what the Sith had done; how she was keeping the young man from potential and that her feelings were clouding her judgment. That's when he learned the truth about her; that she was an agent for the Sith.

Her primary job was to find any Force sensitive children that the Sith had captured and brought aboard. He had noticed a lot of children from Telos, most he didn't know. He had learned, years later of course, that Telos was a safe heaven for Jedi, especially those who had been exiled from the Order or who had left in order to marry and start families. Selene was to find these children, to make nice with them so they would like her, trust her, and then follow her into the Sith Academy. And it had worked on him.

She had been born on Telos as well, though they personally had never met. She had been a friend to him through their long journey and soon he was telling her things he had kept inside himself. How his father was never home; cared more for his career as a Republic pilot than he did about his own family; how he could hear their arguments some nights, nights when he would have to leave the next day for some mission, some flight; how lonely they had been, how lonely she was sitting at home, waiting for his return. He cursed the fact that as a little boy, all he wanted was to be like his dad, the great pilot, but as a teenager, he hated the man. Hated him for what he had done to them, for what he had done to her.

And Selene had seen to it that he would follow her into the Sith. What had the Republic done for him? Nothing! They had taken his father and for their lateness in coming to help, they had taken his mother as well. And his father? It didn't matter, did it? He didn't care, he never had, so what better slap in the face than to become everything his father hated. Besides, the great Revan had become Sith lord. What did that say about the almighty Jedi Order?

Dustil hoped that Selene wanted to tell him her part in all this. Several times in fact, when he noticed something was wrong, she said she'd tell him. But the timing was all wrong or people were there to hear. She was the first girl he had ever loved and though she had never told him as such, he knew she loved him too. But like the Jedi, the Sith felt love was a weakness and that it would doom you to failing. After finding about her and what had happened, Dustil got the hell out, taking a few friends with him. By the time he left, the war was over and Revan, the prodigal knight, was once again savior of the galaxy and upon looking at the holo news, the young man saw his father standing right beside the former dark lord.

However angry he may have been, Dustil wanted to see him. He knew it might be pointless, but he had to try. And that also meant getting some kind of asylum from the Jedi. Master Yuthura Ban knew him, knew his face, and no one ever really escaped the Sith without any harm. Well, everyone except Revan perhaps.

That made Dustil annoyed and angry. How could the Jedi just let him back in? After everything he had done and they go ahead, let him back into the Order, and even give him back h is rank as Jedi Knight. And then to top it off, he had gotten the brunt of punishment for their fight the other week. Master Bindo had not been happy at all for the padawan's lapse of judgment and Dustil had spent that time cleaning nearly every room within the temple. And that Bastila Shan! He knew her all right. She was all the talk at the Academy when they had heard she would be helping them in defeating the Republic and the Jedi. And the Order had welcomed her back with open arms.

He was confused. For everything he had heard about the Jedi from the Sith, he had heard equally damaging things about the Order from his former occupation. They were weak and used the Force as only by means of reaching peace. They were cowards, as outlined by the Mandalorian War, and it was only when Revan and Malak assumed the thrones of dark lords did they act. But the Jedi he had seen here were…he sighed. He couldn't put into words how…odd it was to be here. His master was a former smuggler; his friends were a combination of former Sith, a Mandalorian who was a former bounty hunter, and his father.

Before he could continue his thoughts, he heard a knock on his door. Rising to answer, he was surprised to see Master Bindo on the other side. He bowed politely, moving to the side to allow his teacher entrance. "How goes things, sonny?" the master asked, taking a quick look around the room. His quarters were small and truly reminded him of a cell, with its bare white walls and single bed.

"Things are…fine, Master." The young man replied.

Jolee turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you really going to stand there and lie to me?" he asked. "Or are you going to indulge this old man with a story?"

Dustil was taken aback, but realized his face probably gave it all away. His mother used to say he wore his heart on his sleeve, just like his father. "I am…conflicted, I guess."

"Hmm," he murmured. "I guess seeing a change in environment will do that to you. Different sights, different sounds. Overwhelming, I'm sure."

"Master, I don't understand why Revan is here." He stated, right to the point. "Or Bastila Shan for that matter. They are Sith."

"As are you." Jolee countered, watching as the boy made a slight flinch at that fact. "You know the Jedi believe in redemption, which might explain why you're here. We've all done things we regret and I will say this, at least the Jedi believe in second chances. I don't agree with how they go about making those happen, but at least they let them happen."

Dustil shook his head angrily. "He deserves to die." He spat. "He destroyed my home, he killed my mother!"

The elder Jedi sighed. "I figured it was that." He muttered. "Let me tell you some things you need to know. First off, Malak gave the order to bomb Telos and Saul Karath carried it out. What happened after that is anyone's guess. I'd say ask Revan, but he knows less about his life than you do." When the young student looked at him in confusion, Jolee continued. "You don't know, do you?" he asked. "How Revan was returned to the light?"

"There's some talk…"

"Bah! Rumors!"

"…that perhaps this is just a…ruse by Revan." Dustil finished. "That he's only pretending to be redeemed."

"I think you're a pretty smart boy." Jolee said. "Hell, your dad raved about you when I told him you were to be my padawan. So I'll assume that you know these things aren't true."

"You know what they say about assuming, Master."

"Then I won't assume too much." He retorted. "And neither should you. Just because of Revan's past, doesn't make him an evil person. If the Jedi Council assumed you were evil because you were Sith, you wouldn't be here now. I'm not going to judge you on what you had been, boy. I find that to be the worst of indignities and of the utmost ignorance. If I teach you anything, it's going to be you judge people on their actions, not their past.

"Now, I'll admit Revan can be a bit headstrong and stubborn, but that man has a good heart and I've seen him do good things for not only total strangers, but those he traveled with. You know he reunited Bastila and her mother, despite the fact Jedi should have no attachments? After getting me, we went straight to Tatooine to find her. Your dad said he gave a man 100 credits just to get out from under the Exchange boss on Taris. Also told him he ran into a pen full of people infected with the rakghoul disease into to give them to the serum to cure them.

"He was doing all this stuff without even knowing what he had been in his former life and he continued to help people, even when it conflicted with his sense of right and wrong." Jolee stopped, thinking about his friend on Manaan; a killer gone free because of the bureaucracy of the planet. Shaking his head, he said, "Revan didn't know his was Revan until Malak told him and it devastated him. It's not easy to go around the galaxy helping it knowing that it was you who wounded it in the first place. He has no recollection of the things he's done, but he will always know what he had been because people like you and the high and mighty council will never let him forget it."

Dustil was shocked, stunned…he had never known these things. He felt the way he did back on Telos when he met with his father and the elder Onasi had told him of his searches, of his hate for Saul, for Malak, for Revan…it had been information that contradicted everything he had known or heard or felt. Things had been simple when he had thought what he did and then to be confronted with the reality…his father had told him how he felt when Adm. Karath had told him that his friend Jayden Korr was in fact the Dark Lord Revan. How it seemed the world had been turned upside down.

The young man bowed his head in shame. Even knowing these truths, he couldn't help feel the way he did, long years of ideas and vengeance still persevered within him. "I am…sorry, Master." He whispered. "I know my behavior has reflected poorly upon you. I have brought you a large amount of shame."

Jolee walked over and patted the young man on the shoulder. "Don't get so down on yourself." He said. "Like I said, everyone makes mistakes and everyone has things they wished they hadn't done. The thing about being the bigger man is to admit them and then move on. You can't change the past, so you just have to accept it."

Dustil nodded, his uncertainty lifting a little in his Master's words. "I have a lot to make up for." He replied. Jolee just laughed.

"We all do, son." He said. "We all do. Now that this pity party is over, how about joining me in the cantina for a drink. That crazy Mandalorian put me up to a bet, says he could drink me under the table. Ha! He obviously doesn't know who he's talking to. Did I ever tell you about the time I got my hands on the best tasting whiskey this side of Republic space? No? Well…uh, you are old enough to partake in a little celebratory glass, right? No matter. We'll sneak it to you. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. So, my partner and I…"

* * *

"_You come to speak to me?" she asked, raising her head slightly to view him._

"_I need to know about my past," Revan replied. "But that knowledge is held from me, hidden. How do I go about finding it?"_

"_Ah, your records have been sealed, have they?"_

"_Removed." He said. "Erased from existence it seems."_

"_Did you expect anything less?" she inquired. "The Jedi Council, as well as the whole Order, still view you as a threat and as such, have made sure you never discover the information pertaining to your former life."_

"_They never expected my memories would return."_

"_Nor did they foresee your bond or where your heart would lead you." She concluded. "They are as blind as ever. Too content in their own ways to see anything outside of themselves."_

"_I agree." Revan whispered. "Their blindness to things outside of the temple and academy has led them to complacency and cowardice."_

"_You are returning to your former self." She replied, a small smile on her face." Even the Jedi couldn't keep your personality away, even after they altered your mind." She felt his unease at what she had said. "Do not fear, my pupil," she said. "In my meaning, I did not mean that you will return to your former life. In my vision, I see no return of Darth Revan."_

"_But you do see something." He insisted. "Something is coming that I must stop."_

"_So you have sensed it."_

_He shook his head. "I…am unsure." He mumbled. "I…get these…senses, a feeling…something my mind does, as though it's trying to tell me something, but it's being…blocked by the walls within it."_

"_Then you must look into this." She stated. "You asked, earlier, where the information you seek would be housed. To that, I do not know, but I believe you have an idea, an inkling of what you must do." _

_Revan nodded slowly. The idea had been slowly forming in his head, the thought of what he needed to do in order to find the answers he sought, the answers that were locked in his head._

"_Then go, my student." She said. "What keeps you from going and searching?" Before he could respond, she already had the answer. "Ah." She chuckled. "The woman. Does she so share your life as she shares your bed?"_

"_She does." Revan growled. "She is everything to me."_

"_Indeed." She whispered. "But she will be a liability to you, as will the others you care for. You know they must not come if you should go on with your quest."_

_Again, Revan nodded. He didn't know where he would go exactly, but he knew he would have to go into a part of himself he didn't want anyone to see, especially Bastila. "Times are still at an unease." He said. "If I go, perhaps they will find what needs to be done to keep the Republic stable enough to engage in another attack. If what you say is true, if…if what is hidden reveals something…unpleasant…the galaxy will need them."_

"_As it will need you, Revan." She said. "But for now, you must first find your own peace before finding peace within the Republic and the galaxy. But know this…you mustn't wait for too long. It's imperative that you leave quickly and without any fuss."_

_

* * *

_

She had the most marvelous dream. Technically, she had shared the most marvelous dream, but it was wonderful all the same. She had been in a house, beautifully decorated, with a large window next to a wooden door. She didn't have the time to look around, for she was met by a lovely sight. In front of her was a couch and upon that couch was Revan, apparently telling a story to at least two other people. He was talking about the events on Manaan, of which she hadn't heard, but from the laughter, she knew it must have been funny.

And then it donned on her who the listeners were. It was the laughter of children, two she could tell and, they must have been snuggled next to him in order for her not to see. Suddenly, a small head had popped up over the back of the couch. It was a young boy with black hair and blue eyes like hers. He gave a call of "Mummy!" before climbing over the back of the chair. Another head popped up, this one a little girl with two brown ponytails hanging from her head.

"Junior!" she exclaimed. "You're not supposed to climb on stuff!" Looking at her, the girl pleaded, "Mummy tell him he's not supposed to climb."

Bastila could only watch as the little boy launched himself at her, hugging her legs with ferocity. She couldn't help but laugh at him, watching as the little girl also came over to hug. Kneeling down to their level, she replied, "Hello my darlings."

"Daddy was telling us a story." The girl said.

"Story!"

"But he left stuff out." The girl continued. "And then, he said he rescued you. Remember? When you told us the story of…the city gang that had captured you and you said that you got away by yourself? Well, Daddy said you didn't. But _I_ said you did, cause that's what you said."

Revan had come over now, looking rather sheepish, more than anything a little embarrassed. "Well," she began, looking at both children. "Daddy is right. He did save me. Just not at that moment." She had looked up him with a smile, feeling his unease dissipate.

"See?" the little girl said, turning to look at the boy. "I told you."

"Be nice." Replied her father, causing the small boy to stick his tongue out at her. When the girl saw the action, the boy headed off down the hallway, the girl right behind him. Bastila had stood then, turning to watch the children run and play, their laughter carrying from their room.

"Ours?" she had asked, only wanting to confirm what she believed - and hoped – in her heart.

"Yes."

She turned to face him. He had looked at her strangely, a mix of emotions playing across his face and in his bond to her. She smiled softly, cupping his cheek in her hand. "This isn't the first time you've had this dream, is it?" she asked, receiving the shake of his head to her question. "I wonder if this isn't a vision of future events."

"I wonder that as well." He whispered. "But if it's only a dream, I wish to make it a reality some day. If you would allow it."

She hadn't been able to answer him, as she was slowly waking from the dream. But she had smiled – was still smiling in fact – at the scene she had witnessed. She felt him stretch behind her before throwing his arm over her waist and pulling her closer to him. "You never answered him." He whispered in her ear.

"I think you know my answer already." She quipped. "But if you want me to stroke your ego, then the answer is yes."

He chuckled, tickling her stomach quickly. "You can stroke my ego anytime you want." he joked, laughing as gave me a quick jab in his stomach with her elbow. She heard him sigh contentedly, but she could feel there was something wrong.

_You're troubled._

_I've been doing a lot of thinking._

_About?_

_My life. My…past._

She turned in his arms to look at him. "What about your past?" she asked.

"Everything." He sighed. "I feel…incomplete somehow, like something is missing, something I need to know."

"What will you do?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure yet." Even as he said it, they both knew he was lying to her. She could sense it and could see it on his face, but she didn't press him. He would tell her soon, at least she hoped. They had a lie in before Bastila left the warmth of him and their bed to get ready for the day. She had told Juhani she would show her the meditation chamber of the Temple and perhaps spar with her a bit. But as she entered the fresher, her mind drifted back to Revan. He was hiding something from her and twice in the past few days, he had once again blocked her from his dreams. She thought perhaps she would ask Jolee what he thought was going on, but she knew she would only get the whole story from Revan.

The young knight took that day to prepare for his departure. He had gone over the Ebon Hawk along with T3, making sure the ship was in good enough shape for another tromp around the galaxy. He had given HK specific instructions not to tell anyone what he was doing. He even borrowed a page from the masters by not telling either droid why they were suddenly working on the ship.

He also made several stops inside one of the many shops on Coruscant, paying a pretty hefty price to ensure the Ebon Hawk's signature would be changed. He also made a message for Mission and Zaalbar on Kashyyyk, saying only he would be leaving and it would do no good to try and find him. He gotten supplies and even participated in a few swoop races and duels to garner some extra credit money. He even helped Canderous with a few unsavory bounties, each bringing in almost 5,000 credits to each of them.

"I see you're making a hefty amount of money, kid." The former bounty hunter said, over a few drinks in the cantina.

"Well, you can never have too much, right?" Revan replied.

"Especially if you plan on skipping out of town." That comment caused the young knight to choke on his drink, coughing and sputtering at their table. Canderous leaned over to him, patting him hard on the back. "You must think I was born yesterday." He whispered. "But I won't squeal cause I know there must be a reason for you to be leaving and not telling any of us."

Revan nodded to the man that he was okay before taking another swig of his ale. "I do have a reason and it's simple." He said. "I can't take any of you with me. I don't know exactly where I'm headed, but I can almost guarantee that some of the places I will go aren't going to be friendly."

The Mandalorian snorted. "Yeah and every place we've been has welcomed us with open arms." He said. "What's the real story here?"

The young knight sighed, telling Canderous everything. How he had been having visions of his former life and how when trying to recall certain places and events, his mind would run into a brick wall. "I need to know what happened, Canderous," he said. "I need to know what happened to me and in doing that, I think I'll have to go to some pretty bad places and I…I could never forgive myself if something happened to any of you."

"Fair enough." The elder man replied, nodding.

"I do have to ask something of you though." Canderous raised an eyebrow, nodding for the younger man to continue. "Are you happy?"

"On Coruscant?" he asked. "Hell no. While I like the old man, the Cathar, our Jedi princess, and you, there are too many Jedi for my taste."

Revan shook his head. "Not here," he said. "I mean life in general. You once spoke of how bounty hunting held nothing for you anymore and you served me because I had a cause, a worthy battle. I need you to serve me now, Canderous of Ordo."

"It is an honor, you know that."

"Then honor me again, my friend." Revan began. "Bring honor and worth back to the Mandalorian clans. Gather them together." When Canderous gave him a look, he clarified. "I don't know why, but I get the feeling things aren't as peaceful as they seem right now and I can only gather from visions that may or may not be true that there's…something waiting to strike. The Republic will need all the help it can get and if they won't allow you to help, you come to me and we'll stop this…whatever it may be."

The Mandalorian turned bounty hunter regarded the man briefly before nodding. "If that's your bidding, I'll try." He said. "But it'll be hard. Most of my clan are mercenaries or bounty hunters and the rest just kill for the sport of it."

"If anyone can find them, it's you Canderous." Revan said. "And I trust no one else to carry this out."

"You plan on being gone for long?"

Revan shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "I hope only six months, a year at most. This shouldn't be a long quest."

Again, the Mandalorian nodded. "Then you're going to need supplies." He said, gruffly.

"I already have supplies."

"Not my kind."

After getting some rather choice weapons and armor from Canderous, Revan made his way to the Jedi Temple. He wanted to say goodbye to Juhani at least and the turn around and go, but he wasn't so fortunate. The first person he saw was Dustil, sitting out in the gardens, reading. If he hoped to move past the padawan, it didn't work when Dustil looked up and saw him.

The two stared at each other for a bit, neither one making a move. Patience running out, the young padawan sighed. "Do you wish to speak with me, Knight Revan?" he asked.

Revan walked over, standing to the side of the young man. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior a few weeks ago." He said.

The padawan shook his head. "The fault was mine." He countered.

"Yes," the young knight agreed. "But I egged you on and for that, I'm sorry. You…have a right to be angry with me, while I should've known better."

"I know what happened." He whispered. "With Telos."

Revan nodded slowly. "I may not have given the order," he replied. "But I am responsible all the same. I lead Malak down the path to the dark side and for that, this whole war is my fault."

Dustil sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for Juhani, actually." The knight began. "She too likes to be in the gardens around this time."

"She and Knight Shan are meditating, I believe." Dustil replied. "I passed them on the way out here. Was there a reason you wished to see her?"

"I was going to say goodbye, if you must know."

"So the rumors are true," the padawan said, standing and facing Revan. "You've been cast out."

The knight laughed. "That's going around?" he chuckled. "First of all, I haven't been 'cast out'. Yeah, I said I would leave the Order and I'm half inclined to do it, but…circumstances may change that, I don't know. Second, you really shouldn't be listening to rumors, especially around this mill. All the facts are way out of proportion and half the time, the rumors aren't even juicy enough to warrant a rumor."

"Then why…?"

"I am leaving." He concluded. "But not for the reasons you think and no, I'm not going to say, so you can stop trying to use the Force to make me." The look on the padawan's face made Revan laugh again. "Force persuasion takes practice, young padawan." He said. "I suggest you only practice on those that hang out in the cantina. Get a free drink or at least try to. Convince the bartender you're older than you look."

"That's what Master…" he began, but then closed his mouth.

Revan chuckled. "You got lucky." He whispered. "I heard talk they were going to put you under Master Vrook instead."

"I'd rather battle a crazed tarentek."

"Who wouldn't?" The two shared a laugh and Dustil found himself easily enjoying the knight's presence.

"You never answered my question though." He said. "Why are you leaving? You're obviously not on a Jedi mission, so…"

"It's personal, Dustil." He said. "I wish…I wish I could tell you, but I can't. There's only…this…between us and you don't trust me and I don't know you well enough to trust you, despite who your father is. Just…it's personal in nature and I'm the only one who's going. No one's coming with me."

"Not even my father?"

Revan shook his head. "Even if I wanted him along, it wouldn't be fair to you or him, would it?" he asked. "Just…if you never listen to anything I say, listen to me on this. Whatever Carth has done or what you believe him to have done, he loves you. He went to hell and back to try and find you. Don't…don't ignore that. Some of us don't have the luxury of what you have. Some of us don't even know if that even exists." The young knight looked away, letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I…shall think upon your words, Revan." Dustil whispered. "And I hope your trip finds you well when you return. Or if I shall see you in the future."

Revan nodded at him, watching as the student sat back down and picked up his reading material. It was hard finding Juhani, but when he did, he was grateful Bastila wasn't around. Then of course he had to tell the Jedi knight he was leaving without telling her why he was leaving, but he tried making it seem as though he was tired of Coruscant – which he was – and that he just needed a vacation from it – which he did – he just failed to mention his plaguing nightmares and odd visions.

When that task was finished, he hoped to just walk away and head back to his hotel when he came upon Master Vandar. The diminutive master nodded to the young knight, who bowed before him. "Revan," the alien began. "It is good seeing you here. I had been afraid you would actually take to your threat of leaving the Jedi Order."

"I'm still considering it, Master." The young man replied.

Vandar sighed, obviously saddened by the admission. "I wish the Order could make up for our past mistakes." He whispered. "It is one thing when the people of the Republic and the galaxy feel the Jedi have let them down, it's quite another when members of the Order feel the same way." The alien looked up at the knight he had known since childhood. "I regret all that has transpired, Knight Revan." He continued. "At the time, the council felt our decision was best."

This time, it was Revan who sighed. "I understand the masters felt a disturbance, a horrible fate that would affect the galaxy," he began. "But you only saw the big picture and for that, millions died and the Order was left with only a thousand of its vast majority. People give me credit for luring so many so fast, but it was the Order who drove them to me. I had nothing to do with it."

The alien nodded. "Perhaps you are right." He said. The two were quiet for a time and Revan thought their conversation over when Vandar once again looked up at him. "I have sensed your unease, young one. Is something wrong?"

Revan looked at the small master. If he trusted anyone other than Jolee, it would be him, but at that time and place, he just couldn't put enough trust in the smaller Jedi. He shook his head. "Nothing, Master." He lied. "I am fine, thank you."

Vandar narrowed his eyes at the young man. "And your bond with Knight Shan, does that still persist?"

Again, Revan shook his head. "No, Master." He said. "You and Master Vrook were right. The time apart seems to have diminished our connection. We don't even see each other anymore. The council was once again correct. What we felt was a product of the bond we shared. That is no longer a problem now." The master looked at the knight, clearly not believing anything he was saying, but was at least kind enough not to call him on it. "I hate to seem rude, Master," Revan continued. "But are we finished? I do have some other pressing business to attend to."

"Of course, Knight Revan." The alien replied, bowing to the man. "I did not mean to keep you."

"S'all right, Master." Revan bowed his respects to the smaller Jedi before continuing on his path to the hotel. Vandar watched the young man go, sadness once again filing him. He needed to talk to the council. Immediately.

* * *

It didn't take long for Revan to arrive at the hotel he stayed. He had passed several Jedi who knew him and those that at least liked him somewhat gave half hearted waves or greetings; others simply ignored him or made whispered comments as he passed. He couldn't wait to leave this place, but that brought up the reason he would leave in the first place and the fact that none of his friends could go with him He remembered that day they first arrived on Coruscant and how he had asked his friends if they would join him once again should an adventure rise up.

And here he was leaving them, after he had panicked with the thought that he would never see them again. But this was the right thing to do, hard and devastating, but clearly the right thing. His memories were coming back with such a vengeance, but they were fragmented and none made sense. He needed to know his story, his true story, then perhaps he could tackle whatever odd thing was going to happen soon. Besides, he'd be protecting them. Who knew what could happen if they were with him? Though he hadn't seen much in the way of Coruscant, he knew when the galaxy heard Revan the former Sith lord now redeemed was alive and well and not dead as previously believed, he could be in some trouble.

Would people want revenge on him? It was certainly possible and not at all farfetched. And certainly, there were those who thought attacking a loved one of his would hurt him more then anything. That's why he would leave. At least he could draw people away from those he cared about, allowing them to continue to fight if it was necessary.

Sighing, he took the turbo lift to the floor they were settled in and began to head for his room. Passing the door to Carth's, he realized there were only two people he needed to say goodbye to now and it caused such a pain in his heart. He had purposely left Carth and Bastila last, knowing it would be hard for him to leave if they had been the first to know. He now stood in front of the door to the pilot's suite, trying to summon the courage to knock. When he did, he had hoped to the Force the seasoned soldier wasn't there.

It didn't work.

The door opened revealing Carth on the other side. "Hey." he said, receiving a nod from Revan. The pilot moved to the side, allowing the young knight to enter before closing the door. "I heard about what happened between you and Dustil." He said, not waiting to see why the knight had come.

Revan nodded. "I'm sorry." He said. "It was my fault. I should've been the bigger Jedi, the knight who had been a master…but I let my frustration for things get the best of me and for that, I'm sorry."

Carth chuckled. "No harm done." He said, walking over to a mini bar and pouring two glasses of Tarisian ale. "Dustil told me a week after it happened and that he was the one who started it and should've known better. I just hope this is out of your systems." The pilot walked over to the younger man, handing him a glass. He took a sip from his own drink before stating, "Something's bothering you."

Revan chuckled, nearly choking on his drink as he downed it in one gulp. "I'm starting to see where Dustil gets his Force abilities." He joked. His smile gave way though as he stared into his empty glass. He didn't know any easy way to put this and Carth had always been upfront with him, so he just decided to say what he had to. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"First Bastila and now you," the pilot spat. "They are desperate to keep you guys apart. So what's the council got you doing?" Carth looked at his friend, noticing he didn't exactly confirm his suspicion. "It's not a council sanctioned mission, is it?"

Revan sighed, shaking his head. "And before you ask, you're not coming with me." He said, clearing hitting a nerve when he saw the look on the officer's face. "I mean it, Carth. This is something only I can do."

"So all that stuff you said when we first arrived was a lie?" Carth asked, angrily. "You never had any intention of taking us anywhere if you fell into trouble again."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Revan exclaimed, standing toe to toe with the man. Suddenly, he sighed, rubbing his hand over his head. "Don't fight me on this, Carth, please." He pleaded. "I…I've made up my mind on this and trust me, it's for the best. I…I…" he stuttered, trying to find the words to explain without causing the pilot to panic, but he knew the best way was honesty in the matter.

"I'm having visions, Carth." He said, leaning against a nearby counter. "My memories are coming back and they are not pleasant by any means."

Carth looked at the young man in shock. Then it all made sense. The way he looked when he, Jolee, and Bastila returned…the same way he looked the morning after the first vision of the Star Map on Dantooine. He couldn't image going through something like that and he could only guess at what it was doing to his young friend. Sighing, he walked over and placed a hand on the young knight's shoulder.

"Have you told Bastila?"

Revan nodded. "She insisted." He said, a small grin playing on his lips.

"And the masters?" Revan looked at him as though he was crazy. Carth shook his head. "Right," he said. "Dumb question, but there's Jolee. It can't be bad if he's a master."

"And he's helped me more than you could possibly know." The young knight replied. "The Temple Archives hold nothing for me. They had everything erased after I left for the Mandalorian War and came back as a Sith Lord. The same is true for Malak. Bastila and Jolee managed to find small scraps, but not enough to tell a portion of it, more less the whole story. No, I have to find this out for myself and who knows where that could lead."

"What if…what if you fall again?"

"Force, I hope that doesn't happen." Revan sighed. "I couldn't bear having that affect Bastila again, especially in light of…" he trailed off, then instantly turned red when he saw Carth's raised eyebrow. "Not like you didn't see it coming." He muttered.

"My congratulations." The pilot smirked. His tone was sober in an instant though, asking, "When are you coming back?"

Revan shook his head. "I don't know." He whispered. Looking at his friend, his rescuer from the Endar Spire, the young knight was nearly overcome with emotions. "Listen, Carth…"

"Hey," he pilot said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "You'll be fine." He took a moment before saying, "You're my best friend, Rev. You've helped me more than I could ever put into words. You've done so many good things for so many people. You're not the same Revan anymore, I know that. And I know you won't fall again, cause I have faith in you. I said you'd be faced with a tough decision and you'd have to make a choice. And you made the right choice and you'll do it again. I know you will."

The young knight couldn't stop himself and he was hugging the pilot. Quickly of course and as manly as possible. He let go, clapping the man on the arm. "I need a favor of you, Commander Onasi."

"Anything."

"There's a reason you can't come with me." He began. "And it's because you have to stay and keep the Republic afloat. I don't what's going to happen, but I believe there's a much bigger threat that hasn't revealed itself yet and if the Republic is going to survive, it's going to need its most decorated officer to sustain it. I know you're the one to do this, Carth. Only you."

The pilot looked at the young man in confusion and some slight surprise. A bigger threat? "You know something, don't you?" he asked. "That's the other reason you're leaving."

"I told you I was having visions, Carth." The young man said. "I'm also having…I don't know…a feeling, I guess, but it's a bad feeling. That's why I have to find out about what happened to me and who I was. I think I know what this threat is, but I just can't get to it. Whatever road blocks the council put in place are hard to shake down. But I'm also afraid of what I'll find."

The seasoned officer watched his friend, unsure of what was going on. But he knew one thing, if Revan thought there would be trouble, it would surely happen. "I'll do what you want me to." He whispered. "But you had better come back to help me, cause if you don't, I'll come after you. And I don't think you want an angry Onasi or Shan on your heels."

The young knight laughed, imaging that very scenario. Smiling, he said, "That's another thing. I need you to take care of Bastila. She won't like this when I tell her."

"You haven't told her yet?"

"I'm getting to it." The young man defended. "And when I do, she won't be happy. We're…closer now, Carth. Our bond is much stronger than it had been and I'm afraid of what my actions may cause."

"You know she'll refuse any help."

Revan nodded. "I know," he said. "But I know the kind of pain she'll be in when I leave. She'll no doubt be feeling mine as well. Just…just look after her for me. You're the only I trust to do that. I'm afraid out of the protection of the Jedi Temple, people will come after me or worse. After you or her. Just make sure she's all right, no matter what."

"You know I will." Carth replied. "But you make me a promise. You take care of yourselve and come back as soon as possible so we can face what ever threat you foresee. I trust you to be careful, Jayden Korr."

Revan nodded. The pilot patted him on the back, saying, "Have a drink with me…partner."

* * *

The young knight finally made his way to his own room, after spending an hour talking with Carth. The two friends went over what to say when the younger man would encounter his lover later. Revan knew it would be hard to say goodbye and he wondered if he could really do it, knowing that he had to. He wasn't surprised to see her already seated on their bed, waiting for him. He could tell by her look, she already knew what he would tell her or she had a fairly good idea what he was going to say.

They stared at each other for a time before Bastila finally stood and he welcomed her in his arms. "Were you even going to tell me?" she asked, a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course I was." He whispered. "Please don't think I was going to…deceive you in any way. I would never do that to you."

_You're going alone, aren't you?_

_I have to, darling. I would die if anything happened to you through me._

_But it might._

She pulled back to look at him. "Before, when I was gone," she began. "It felt…strained between us. I felt it even when I was in the clutches of Malak. It feels…disorienting being away from you. I have no idea what will happen now."

He stroked hr cheek, clearing away a stray tear from her face. "It'll be all right." He whispered. "I won't be gone for a long period of time. But I need to do this, Bastila. I need this."

She hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek as she pulled away. "You know I would never stop you from what you need to do." She said. "I know the answers you need aren't here on Coruscant. I just fear where the questions will lead you. I fear for your safety."

"And I for yours." He leaned in to capture her lips with his own. "Don't you see, Bas? If I leave here, some people may come after me, but it doesn't concern me as much as them coming after you. I love you so much, my darling. I would truly die if you ever met with harm."

They held each other in an embrace, knowing this would be their last night together for some time. He kissed her neck, giving her a slight squeeze around her middle. "I will be safe, my love." He whispered. "I had a vision of our life together, of our children. It was much too real to just be a dream. And when I return, we will make the dream a reality. I promise you."

* * *

It was extremely late when the Jedi High Council met inside the Temple on Coruscant. No one knew why they were called, only that Master Vandar had made the request. He'd even gone so far as to contact the members of the Dantooine council. So now, the ten member panel and the remaining four on Dantooine were assembled inside the circular room.

"This is highly unusual, Vandar." Vrook replied. "I hope everything is all right for you to be calling the council at this time of night."

"I believe we have a serious problem." The diminutive master stated. "I met with Revan earlier today and I felt how troubled his emotions were."

"Is the bond between him and Bastila Shan still active, Master Vandar?" asked the holo image of Master Atris of Dantooine. "Has the high council taken steps to correct the problem?"

"I caught Revan in not one, but several lies to me this afternoon." Vandar replied. "He is planning on leaving. This much I know. And I know that the bond between him and Bastila has done the opposite of what we had hoped her mission away would accomplish. They have become…much closer upon her return."

"I have sensed it, Master Vandar." Replied Dario. "They have…in all likelihood, consummated their relationship."

"This is outrageous, Vandar!" cried Veroba. "We should have exiled them as I and Vrook suggested. Nothing good will come from this union, I can guarantee it."

"No Veroba," Vandar said. "I'm afraid that nothing good will come from our silence. Twice now, Jolee Bindo has allowed those not appointed the rank of master into the Jedi Archives. And twice, the information pertaining to the lives of Revan and Malak have been accessed."

"But why, Master Vandar?" asked the master known as Kavar. "And who accessed these files?"

"The first was Bastila Shan." The small Jedi replied. "We have video of her and Master Bindo entering the archives. The second was Revan himself."

"We should have let him die when we had the chance." Atris spat.

"The Jedi do not believe in mindless revenge, Atris." A dark skinned man replied, next to her. Master Zez – Kai Ell looked over at Vandar. "Was there a reason for Revan to do this?"

"I believe he searches for knowledge of his past." He replied. "When he was a padawan, as well as a knight, Revan routinely sought knowledge of all things. Master Zhar had always said Revan's knowledge was that of a historian and perhaps if not for the circumstances that have occurred, he would be. But that is neither here or there. What is important is that Revan has looked for information pertaining to his past within the archives, although I'm fairly certain he has not found anything of dire importance.

"Though today when I saw him, as I said, I sensed him to be troubled. More than that, I fear he may go looking for his past."

"Are you concerned he may fall to the dark side once again, Vandar?" asked Dorril.

The small Jedi sighed, shaking his head. "I do not know." He whispered. "I do however feel that our position and our actions during this most recent war with the Sith may have dire repercussions."

"There are few who knew Revan quite well." Kavar replied, looking thoughtful. He glanced at his fellow council members from Dantooine. "And I can tell you, I hardly doubt that one in particular can be found to give any real information."

"You speak of the one who you exiled." Titus said. "The one whom the Force no longer touched."

Kavar nodded. "A former student of mine." He said. "When we exiled him, he…" The master shook his head. "He and Revan were close, I remember that but…his whereabouts are still unknown and no one has seen or heard from him."

Vandar nodded slowly. "Something is coming." He whispered. "Something we as Jedi might not be able to handle."

"You've had a vision?" asked Dorril.

The alien shook his head. "No, but surely you feel the disturbance." He replied. "It grows, but yet we do not have a source. I…have a terrible feeling that the vision and the horror we saw has not yet come."

The members were stunned. When they shared the vision of a war that would destroy the Republic and the galaxy, they had been sure in their stance to not engage the Mandalorians. But now, the master who saw the majority of the image was saying they may have been wrong in their decision. How could they have been wrong? And if they were, did that mean the vision had not come to fruition?

* * *

When Bastila awoke the next morning, she was alone in bed. The bedroom was quiet, as was the suite itself. Had Revan left and not said goodbye? She searched for him with her mind, sighing in relief when he responded back, apparently in the cantina saying goodbye to some friends he had made. She smiled softly. It seemed where ever he went, Revan was popular. And why not? His former self had been quite outgoing and friendly; that was how he was able to gather so many to join him against the Mandalorians. They were friends who wanted to help and felt the way he did. Naturally, it made sense that his personality still remained even when his memories did not.

She worried though. They had talked at length to what he planned, what he would take with him, _who_ he would take. She hated to admit it, but she was glad that he would only be taking the droids with him. She would've been deeply hurt and angry if he would take any of their crewmates along, but leave her behind. But this would be final. In everything they did the night before was a goodbye to each other. Even their love making had been intense – more so than usual – the thought they may not see each other again was evident in their movements. And then he had solidified his promise to her for a life together.

He had asked her to marry him.

Of course she said yes. She loved him, more than she could ever thought possible. When she had first realized that she was falling for him, she had been panicked, scared. She had been taught that they feelings she held for him lead to the dark side. And now, the very thought that she would be without him tore her apart. She would miss him terribly, but she knew him. Revan tended to be rash sometimes, always jumping head first into a situation without first thinking of the consequences. She wanted to protect him when he wouldn't be able to protect himself.

Stretching, she reached for a robe at the end of the bed. She headed for the fresher, an idea in her head. She picked up a modest breakfast from the kitchen and made her way out to the Ebon Hawk. She noticed HK already patrolling the loading ramp, knowing Revan had seen a possibility of a stowaway situation. Sighing, she walked up to the droid.

"Statement: Ah, the Jedi female. I heard my master put you through quite a night."

Bastila rolled her eyes, trying to keep her temper in check. Ever since dispelling any notions of torture on her person by Revan, they had yet to explain what exactly happened between them. Leave it to T3, though he was only trying to help, to inform the assassin droid what Revan had told him. "Yes, yes," she said, waving him off. "I was wondering if I could go aboard for a moment."

"Statement: I am sorry. The master has given me strict orders not to let anyone on board our ship. And he made special clauses for those meatbags such as yourself. Amusing sentiment: And there is nothing you can do to get past me."

Bastila sighed again. She really didn't want to retort to this…well, concerning HK, she did slightly, but yet she would still feel bad for it. Waving her hand, she used the Force to disable the droid, checking him to make sure no permanent damage had been done. She then headed up the loading ramp. She looked around the area everyone had deemed 'the garage.' The work bench was well lit, as though someone had been working on something earlier. She continued her walk until she quite literally nearly tripped over T3 in the main hold as he quickly left from the engine room.

"T3!" she exclaimed, patting him on the head in way of an apology. "You're just the little droid I need to see." He gave a few beeps in question. "I need to record something for me, okay?" she asked. "I'm afraid Revan really has bitten off more than he can chew this time and it worries me. Has he told you where you will be going?" The droid gave another series of beeps. "Not even HK?" she questioned, again to be answered with his beeps.

Now she was worried. She could understand Revan not telling them where he was headed, but he hadn't even told his droid traveling companions? Where exactly would his search be taking him? Suddenly and without warning, Bastila felt cold fear. At first she thought she was feeling it from Revan, but when he asked through their link if she was all right, she knew it was her alone that felt it. Somehow, she just knew Revan was walking into something dangerous, more dangerous than he truly let on.

Kneeling down, she looked at the astromech droid. "T3," she said. "I have a favor to ask of you…"

* * *

He knew she would try and sneak aboard. He knew that, hence why he made HK patrol the ship. He of course hadn't foreseen her use of the Force to disable his droid…Revan couldn't help but smile though. She was resourceful, his Bastila, but surely she didn't think he wouldn't be able to find her on the ship. In fact, he was more surprised when appeared above him on the loading ramp.

He had come almost instantly when he felt her fear. Even when she said it was nothing, he didn't want to chance it. He was leaving that morning and the thought of leaving her to the mercy of an angry public had him saying goodbye to one of his competitors from the dueling ring. He quickly pinpointed her at the Hawk and was suddenly alarmed when he saw HK unresponsive. He had stretched with the Force to find any attackers and couldn't. He then came to the realization that she had disabled the droid herself.

But now, as he looked up at her, the pain in his heart increased at having to leave her. "I'm sorry about disabling HK." She said.

"You are not." He smirked. "Maybe if it had been T3, yeah…"

He watched as she tried to give him a stern look, but it ended in a smile at the end. Standing from his place at HK's side, he walked up the ramp, and embraced her tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much." He said, his voice choked up. "I wish I didn't have to leave you."

"I know." She said, holding back her own tears. "But you have to, I know you do." She pulled back to look at him. "I love you. Even when I denied it, I was falling in love with you. You're the most wonderful person in the galaxy…" He shook his head, his face turning red. "No, you are." She continued. "I don't care what anyone says or thinks, but you are a magnificent man and I want to marry you and have your children and…"

He cut her off when he crushed her lips to his. He let all he felt, all he wanted to put into words but couldn't into their bond. He held her close after their kiss ended and he could hear her quiet sobs. "I will return to you, my darling." He said, tears clouding his own eyes. "I promise. I promise, Bastila, I will come back." He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. He wiped her tears. She kissed his away.

"Go." She whispered, hoarsely, kissing his cheek and hurrying away from him, lest he see her completely break down. Revan bowed his head, feeling his own tears begin to fall quicker than before. Waving his hand, he raised HK to follow him aboard, never looking back as the ramp closed behind him. He set HK by the work bench before heading up to the cockpit.

He sat in the pilot's chair, refusing to give in to the nostalgia of him, Bastila, and Carth and their times up here. He put in their destination, causing a small beep from T3, who had rolled up beside him. "I know, T3." He said. "We need to head there first above anything else. We may find some answers there."

With their destination set, Revan began to work the controls, and the Ebon Hawk began its assent into the sky.


End file.
